The Grimm Reaper Returns
by Cha0ticRhin0
Summary: After erasing himself from the world, Ragna awakens one year later in a strange world with a...shattered moon! As he awakens he learns of the ins and outs of this new world called Remnant from a man named Qrow. Soon he finds himself faced with the option of joining Beacon Academy where he will train to become a hunter. Can Ragna adapt to this new world and live his life again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcome back to another story. So this is going to be Blazblue x RWBY crossover thanks to the multitude of fanfics I've read about the two have inspired me. I'm writing a BNHA and Xenoblade 2 fanfic alongside this so I'll try and keep a schedule for all three. No promises though. Anyways, I'm gonna be doing a lot of tweaking when it comes to this story. I know a lot about blazblue, but not so much about RWBY so bear with me and please leave ideas/criticism in the reviews so it will help me out! There will likely be stuff about certain characters that I just don't use and I may just not use a character altogether. Thanks again and enjoy. This takes place after Central Fiction so beware of spoilers! It helps to use the ending of that to segway into a story, as much as the ending of Central Fiction triggers me beyond belief. Also, just a fair warning. This is gonna be so far from canon that people will be brought back to life or things like that, so just as a fair warning there's that. I was thinking about making this a harem, but let me tell ya it is extremely hard to pick. Do I want Ragna to have a harem with Team RWBY? Do I want RWBY and some BB girls in his harem? Who and when? How? WHY? WHY IS IT SO HARD TO CHOOSE? Overall I want to make this a harem, but most of all I don't want to include so many characters in the harem that it would be hard to write. Let me know your suggestions in the reviews or PM me to talk with me about it. Nothing is set in stone yet, but Ragna will have his own team and I honestly couldn't come up with anything really good so I was gonna make it team AZUR or CRMZ for Azure or Crimson. Let me know what you think. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

XXXXXXXXX

Black. That was all there was. Absolutely nothing. It was just a dark void surrounding him. Fitting for the Grim Reaper to be finally encased in darkness. The Grim Reaper just tried to move, but felt his body become numb and he was stuck. He couldn't scream out. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel. However, he could definitely sleep. This wasn't a hell for the Grim Reaper. It was a paradise. No annoying catgirls. No horny, incestuous brother was trying to kill him. No crazy god trying to ruin his life again. Just peace. A dream crept up it's way to the void as before the reaper's eyes a scene played.

"Ragna...I missed you so much…" A silver haired girl with a eyepatch said as she approached the Grim Reaper and SS Class Criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge.

"W-Wha!? Nu!? The hell are you doing here? Also...WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED AND WHY DO YOU REMEMBER ME!?" Ragna yelled out as the girl crept towards him with a seductive look.

"Ragna…I don't want to hurt you anymore...I just want to pleasure you." The girl identified as Nu replied.

"W-W-Wait! This is so fucking weird! You're just trying to kill me again aren't you! I've been stabbed enough god dammit! Why won't any of you just let me die in peace!?" Ragna was beginning to get mad.

"For a dog you say the most outlandish things. I know it must be hard for you to accept such a fine and proper lady like myself to give you her affection is difficult to grasp with your idiotic mind. However, I shall permit your insolence this once." A haughty voice called out to him.

"R-Rabbit?! The fuck are you doing here?! And why are YOU naked too?!" Ragna was a mixture of angry, tired, and severely confused.

"Hmph, I will allow your back talk this once as a reward. Now allow me to silence your ignorant mouth." Rachel leaned in to kiss him as Nu wrapped herself around his body.

"Hey no fair! Don't hog him all to yourself!" Nu called out as she grabbed Ragna's arm. Rachel broke off the kiss and looked at Ragna with eyes filled of desire.

"Ragna…" Rachel called out as she looked into his eyes. He couldn't move let alone think at this point.

"Ragna…" Nu moaned out.

"Ragna...Ragna...Ragna…" Rachel and Nu continued to wrap themselves around the Reaper.

"G-Guys, hold up! This is so freaking weird!" Ragna yelled out.

' _Actually, this should just be a dream right? Nu didn't even remember me before I erased myself from existence so neither of them should know me...this...this isn't that bad then. I might as well go all in if it's not real!'_ Ragna thought to himself. He _thought_.

"Alright then...two can play it that way!" Ragna retaliated against the two girls, but noticed neither of them reacting to him. Ragna hugged Nu closer to his body and began to feel all around her gaining a howl from her. Rachel on the other hand bit down on his arm and growled.

' _Wait...THE FUCK!?'_

Snapping out of his dream Ragna shot up in pain from his left arm. His body was heavy and something was on top of him. He was...holding something in his arms. It was black and had white all over it. It was also...howling!? Ragna looked to where the stinging wet sensation was coming from on his arm. Another weird black thing with white all over it was gnawing on the Reaper's arm. It took a minute for the situation to hit him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ragna roared to life flinging the black hound off of him. He grabbed the hound he was holding by the neck and flung it towards a tree effectively killing it. The animal slowly disintegrated into darkness and disappeared.

"The fuck?" Ragna was thoroughly confused now. He just killed an "animal" by throwing it against a tree full force and it then disintegrated. The fuck was that all about. He didn't have time to think as the second hound jumped towards him.

"Woah! Back the fuck off you mutt." Ragna grunted as he dodged and regained his balance. He then stood on guard with his fists up and readied himself for the next attack. The hound took a more strategic approach as it ran around Ragna trying to get him to lose his focus. However, Ragna moved first. With blinding speed the Grim Reaper caught up to the creature and landed a nasty kick which shattered the white on its body and a sickening crack was heard. Ragna simply sighed in disbelief at the animal laying on the ground.

"First off...where the fuck am I. Second of all what the fuck are those. Finally, WHY IS IT ALWAYS FUCKING ME!?" Ragna yelled out to nobody in particular. He was furious. He sacrificed himself, saved the world, erased himself from the world, and was finally having a semi good dream about two people he actually had slight feelings for and now he was stuck killing some random fucking dogs that decided to attack him. Immediately realizing things might've been going his way since he got his left arm back he instinctively reached for his right one to check. He moved his red sleeve up and looked at his arm.

' _Yep...of course. Fuck the world.'_

His arm still had the azure grimoire inside and it was still radiating with energy. Most of all, however, it was still fake. He groaned and put his sleeve back down as the animal in front of him disintegrated into the air as well.

"I gotta get back to Kokonoe and ask what the fuck is up with these things…" As he said this it hit him once again. He just thought it, but glossed over it. He _erased_ himself from existence. Nobody remembered him. By all means he shouldn't even be alive.

"Right…" Ragna's face became depressed and his mood worsened. "I..forgot...I did that. Well, Rabbit...I sure hope you're happy now."

Thep it in his heart and stomach was pretty shallow. This feeling was something Ragna knew well, but hid under his tough guy act. He did have a reputation to keep up. However, this time the feeling of despair was strong. Loneliness, regret, lost love, anger, and most of all was sadness. However, Ragna soon looked up to the sky with a sadness in his eyes.

"I'll...miss you guys." People flashed through Ragna's mind as he thought of all the people he knew and loved...to an extent. There were definitely people that got on his nerves. He cared about them, just not as much. There was also the so called bromance between him and a certain black knight. He would miss the people he left behind, but right now he had to focus on himself and what the hell he was gonna do. He shoved his emotions aside and let his "thick head", as Rachel would call it, take control. However, as soon as he began to walk through the forest he was in he heard more howling.

"You have got to be shitting me…" Ragna face palmed as black blurs began to surround him.

Ragna put his hand behind his back and felt around for a second until he finally found what he was looking for.

"The only damn thing I can rely on is you!" Ragna roared to life as he took out his bloodscythe and readied himself to fight. He was a bit stiff, confused, and hell even a little stressed. "Time to get rid of this pent up stress…" He muttered to himself as the black hounds began to attack.

XXXXXXXXX

He had to have killed at least 50 of them by now. This time they weren't just disintegrating though. It was like something was attracting these hounds to him. Everytime he killed one at least two or three more popped up. Ragna was nowhere near injured or even tired yet, but his anger continued to grow and grow as he became more and more annoyed.

Suddenly, the hounds stopped and they all began to back off.

"Huh? Had enough already?! Hah! Don't fuck with me!" Ragna donned a smirk and put away his sword. However, the ground beneath him began to shake.

"No." Ragna denied it. "Absolutely fucking not. There is no way in hell."

However, to Ragna's dismay it was sadly true. A giant black beat made its way through the forest as the hounds just watched Ragna. Finally, Ragna got a good clear look at the monster.

"Holy shit…" Ragna muttered to himself as he took out his sword once again. This thing was 20x his size and could easily crush any normal person. "Somehow I'm gonna blame this on the Rabbit. Damn you Rachel! It's always me in this shit!"

The monster took a stance. It's white and red face glared at the Reaper.

"Fine then...you want some? Then I'll go all out!" Ragna yelled as he took his own stance. He held out his sword and it began to take on a form of it's own. This form? The form of it's very own name. A scythe.

"Come on you bastard! Hades Edge!" Ragna said as he charged the giant black monster.

The monster roared back in return as Ragna eyed it up for his incoming attack. However, before he could attack the giant beast something, no _someone,_ hit it first.

"The fuck?" Ragna said as he landed on the ground and hopped backwards away from the disintegrating beast.

"Hey, I'm over here big guy!" A nonchalant voice called out to him. Ragna looked to where the noise came from and sheathed his Bloodscythe back into sword form and holstered it.

"What now?" Ragna sighed as he walked over to the source of the voice. Once he got a better look at the man he noticed a couple had graying black spiky hair. Accompanied by dull red eyes and a slight stubble along his jawline. He was wearing a red cloak with a gray dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Sup!" The man replied back to Reaper.

"You remind me of someone and it's pissing me off." Ragna replied coldly.

"Yeesh, your social skills aren't so good eh? Well, at least you have some skill in fighting with a scythe." The man replied putting his scythe back into sword form just like Ragna's very own.

"So you have the same weapon as me? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Ragna replied shrugging his shoulders. This dude was giving off Kagura vibes and it was seriously making him angry and exhausted at the same time.

"I got years more experience with it. Perhaps I should show you sometime. Now, though, I think introductions are in order, right? The names Qrow. Qrow Branwen." The man known as Qrow stuck out a hand towards the Reaper.

"Hmph, I'm Ragna. Now can you tell me where the hell I am and what the fuck those things are?" Ragna said as he disregarded the held out hand and crossed his arms.

"Relax princess, we're on the same side so take it easy on the attitude. Anyway what do you mean you don't know where you are? Did ya get dementia from killing all those Grimm? Anyways, if that's the case you're in Remnant and I should tell yo-" Qrow was cut off from his explanation by a screaming Ragna.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE MOON?!" Ragna shouted as he pointed towards the sky, specifically at the shattered moon. Qrow just looked at him for a second with his mouth agape. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"Ragna, man, you're too much! Seriously though, did you really get hit in the head that hard? That's always been Remnant's moon. Don't really know why, but I just roll with it." Qrow said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 **In Ragna's Mind: (A/N: I'm making the Black Beast symbiotic with Ragna and giving it the ability to communicate with him in this fic. Lore wise I don't even know if this makes a lick of sense, but I couldn't care less.)**

' _ **I'm seeing similarities between the two of us.'**_

'The fuck do you mean? Also, why the fuck are you talking in my head...me? Oh fuck have I really gone crazy?'

' _ **Already forget our voices? Did you forget what you are?'**_

'No fucking way. Why the fuck are you still in me?! You were fucking dead and should've got the fuck away from me when I literally wiped myself from existence! You know how much shit I got in because of you?! Fucking black beast my ass…'

' _ **We don't even know what happened. By every right we should've died. We should not live in your world let alone be remembered. However, this isn't your world.'**_

'Wait what the fuck? The hell do you mean? I guess it would explain the moon and the weird monsters this douche called Grimm, but still the hell is happening here?'

' _ **Just get information for now. We are one and must work together.'**_

'Hey fuck you! You're just gonna destroy the whole fucking world again along with me!'

' _ **Our entire being was created to destroy and devour the world. Now, however, we are being controlled by something and are stuck under your command.'**_

'This doesn't make any fucking sense. I'm so fucking done with this shitty lore about you and everything involved in my shitty world. I have so many questions. Why the fuck are you talking to me now, why the fuck did you choose me, and why the fuck did I get transported to another world.'

' _ **You were transported to another world because you were erased from the previous one. Right now, you are this world's Ragna the Bloodedge and are officially engraved into this timeline. Accept it.'**_

'Hey why don't you accept the fact that I hate everything including you?'

' _ **You answered your second question.'**_

'Fuck. Off.'

 **Back to Reality:**

"So whaddya say?" Qrow said as he looked at Ragna.

"Uh, what?" Ragna said as he looked at the man with a dumb expression.

"Did you not hear a word of what I just said? I said do you want to come with me? I can show you the ropes around here and also give you information to get over your dementia." Qrow snickered as he said the dementia part again. "And...if I like your abilities, I'll put in word for you at Beacon. I'm sure Ozpin would be just ecstatic to see someone like you join Beacon."

"Wait, wait, wait! The fuck is Beacon?" Ragna said as he was trying to wrap his head around things.

"Just shut up and come on already. I'll fill you in as we head to town." Qrow said as he began walking off.

"Argh fuck this!" Ragna said as he began to walk with the man towards the nearest town. He needed to get information about where he was and find someone he could get help from. Whether he liked it or not, this was his world now. He left the old one behind so now he was stuck in this.

' _Guess I gotta get used to this life now...at least people aren't constantly trying to kill me now.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile as Ragna and Qrow talked about everything as they walked towards town. A lone vampire princess sat alone on a hill where a sword once was stationary. The Bloodscythe as it was called. She had visited it every day and felt that something or rather someone was... _missing._ However, she stopped visiting for a year, but finally decided to come back to it. It felt like a part of her life had been ripped away from her. Something that she wanted to protect and care for. Something that she...loved. Not that she would admit it thought. However, her attitude was now becoming apparent to her butler and one of the six heroes, Valkenhayn. As well as her "friends" that tried to contact her throughout the year, but it was to no avail. She had been isolating herself inside her castle only coming out to visit the sword. However, this time she fell to her knees. The sword she visited so often in the past. The sword that was apart of her. The same sword she felt that connected her to her lost past. That sword...was gone. She didn't know why. She didn't know how. She didn't know when. However, what she did know, was that she was filled with overwhelming anger and despair.

 **(A/N: I got this idea from a Rachel x Ragna fanfic. I'm not sure what it was called, but if the author of that one reads this let me know!)**

Rachel rushed towards her castle in an effort to find Valkenhayn, completely throwing away her sophisticated act for once in despair.

"Valkenhayn where are you?!" Rachel yelled as she walked into her estate.

"Milady! Is something the matter?!" Valkenhayn rushed to his master's side.

"I need to go to Kokonoe's now!" Rachel said with a desperate tone.

"Milady please relax and tell me what happened. He put his hands on her shoulders and told her to take a deep breath. Rachel evidently calmed down.

"Thank you, Valkenhayn. I lost my cool for a second." Rachel said. "The sword I told you about...the sword that made it feel like I was missing something from my life. It's gone and now I need to find it. I don't think I can make it without it. It pains me too much to ever lose it. Even after a year has passed I still can't get over this feeling."

"I will do my best efforts in finding it Milady!" Valkenhayn said with a salute as he went into wolf form and ran off.

"Nago! Gii!" Rachel called out. Her familiars appeared instantaneously. "We're going to Kokonoe's lab right now. Come along."

"Right Princess!" Both familiars chimed in with a smile. They were glad to see their master want to use them for once.

XXXXXXXXX

"What is this infrequency…" Kokonoe was sitting on her chair with a bag of lollipops next to her half gone. Her was array and she looked like she hadn't slept in awhile. She began scratching her head furiously in anger.

"Argh! This is so annoying! It feels so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it!" Immediately she bit down on her lollipop and crushed it spitting out the stick and grabbing another one. "When I figure out who's doing this I'm gonna beat his sorry ass into a pulp!"

' _Wait...how did I know it was a he?'_

Immediately, Kokonoe got a headache and recoiled.

"Tch...whatever." Kokonoe leaned back in her chair. Just like Rachel she felt like something was missing. Maybe not as strongly as Rachel, but it was definitely there. She felt...empty. So far out of all the people she's asked only two have mentioned anything about it. Jubei and Noel. This was infuriating. Jubei came to her to ask the same question she had months ago. Something was up and they didn't know anything. They pondered together, but came up with nothing. Kokonoe only knew one thing and so did Jubei. The Azure Grimoire was out of their world. Literally, but they knew it was the thing causing the interference. Jubei said he'd go to ask the others, but said it'd take him awhile. Finally, Noel barged in with Makoto and Tsubaki and said the same. However, while they remembered. It seemed like the others didn't even know what they were talking about. Tsubaki, Makoto, Jin, Kagura, Tao, and everyone didn't even know what they were talking about. One girl, however, aside from Noel and Jubei did express her own worries about her own feelings. Soon though, a portal was opened and outstepped the resident vampire loli.

"Kokonoe, may I have a word?" Rachel said with a grim expression. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"It's about this feeling isn't it?" Kokonoe said as she turned back to her computer with wide eyes and gasped. Rachel replied, but Kokonoe drowned her out. She completely disregarded her and began furiously typing on her keyboard.

"What? What is it?" Rachel said as she walked towards beast kin.

"I think...I think I just pinpointed the Azure Grimoire. It's sure as hell outside the boundary and could very well be in another world." Kokonoe said.

"Do you...do you think this could be our answer?!" Rachel said as her eyes began to glisten and become wet.

"Rachel...I think we found our answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright we're back with chapter 2! So, I've decided to opt out of using certain Blazblue girls that I absolutely love. It pains me to do so, but I figured I would just kinda put them out of the way. I'm going to not use Noel for this story, but I am going to use Rachel and Celica. Along with another BB character that will be on Ragna's team ;). Also, WanderingEevee told me the story I was referencing in the last chapter! It's called Hell and Back by ApprenticeTrashmen so go check it out its pretty damn good. Thanks for that info by the way. One more point that a review brought up is with how much I have Ragna curse. I mean, you're not wrong. You're actually right I just enjoy writing Ragna like that. However, I can understand why people would probably not want to read or not like it if every sentence was a swear so I'll tone it down a bit. I'm going to answer some questions after this so keep reading! Anyways enjoy guys!

I've gotten a few reviews about Ragna's age and whatnot. Yes, I took that into account, but I haven't had it play out yet. Just read this chapter and you'll understand.

Another concern I got was about how CF ended and how having the others regain their memories would essentially retcon the ending. Trust me I know. However, this is a fanfiction and definitely not canon whatsoever. A lot of the characters will retain their personalities with a little OOC here or there, but like I said before, I couldn't care less about if this fanfic makes sense or not in the actual story and for why Ragna had to erase himself. My logic is that nobody remembers him from the BB world until they see him in a different world and since the others will do something down the line, it won't affect the one's left behind in the BB world.

Lastly I got a lemon question. I would say yes there will most definitely be lemon. However, they will be a sort of side story for each girl to get their time to shine so they won't have to be read to know what the fuck is going on. There will probably be implications, but you won't have to read them if you don't want to and they're there for those that do.

XXXXXXXXX

"So aside from all this semblance, dust, and Grimm shit, you're telling me that all of this happened because of God's and whatnot?" Ragna said as he swallowed the food he was eating. Qrow brought him to a burger joint and the two were happily devouring their food. Ragna felt oddly hungry for some reason.

"That's what I've been told." Qrow said as he took another bite out of his burger.

"This shit is too much for me…" Ragna said as he sighed.

"So, Ragna, you still haven't said anything about yourself? Care to share? Especially, about that scythe. I've never seen anything like yours. I have one and my niece also has one like it, but for some reason it just seems...different." Qrow said eyeing Ragna's sword.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's different, but my Bloodscythe gets the job done damn well." Ragana said as he pointed to his sword next to him. "Apparently, it's some weapon of the hero who saved my world."

' _ **Did you forget to mention that you were that hero in the past?'**_ The black beast echoed in Ragna's mind. It used different voices all the time, which was beginning to piss Ragna off.

' _Fuck off."_ Ragna retorted.

"Anyways, since you told me all this shit I guess I'll just come clean." Ragna began, then he thought. His worlds history really was confusing as shit. "Actually screw the long story. Here's the short story. I got screwed over when I was a kid, hence the arm, and then trained to beat the literal fucking God that screwed me over. Some more complicated shit happened and then I beat him then to save the world I erased myself from existence in that world. Now here I am with some guy I just met, eating a burger, in a world that I have no clue what the hell is happening."

Qrow just looked at him. Ragna looked back. Then all of a sudden.

"PFFFT HAHAHA!" Qrow burst out laughing.

"The shit?" Ragna said as he felt his eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Oho...hoo...ha...I-I'm sorry, that's just too good! For someone as rough and tough as you you sure know how to bullshit a guy!" Qrow wiped the tears from his eyes. "So, seriously now, what central area are you from? Or are you a big forest guy? That would explain why you were in the forest."

"Listen jackass, I told you before. I'm from a different world entirely. Our moon doesn't look like that. Those weird Grimm things don't exist and the only threat is a couple of crazy guys with a oversized ego. So you can choose to believe me or not, but right now I could care less. I just need to figure out how the hell I'm gonna survive in this hell hole of a world. If you wanna help me by all means I'll take it, but I'm not gonna try and make you believe me." Ragna said looking serious.

"Well damn...so you can act mature after all, huh?" Qrow replied resting his head on his hand.

"You know what? Fuck this." Ragna got up to leave, but felt a strange aura radiate from Qrow.

"Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe you." Qrow was radiating a grayish glow around his body and Ragna squinted his eyes.

"The fuck is that and why did you suddenly decide to believe me?" Ragna asked as he sat back down.

"Because...I just do. I'm more of a roll with the punches type of guy. Besides it would make sense since that arm of yours doesn't look like anything I've ever seen. It's no aura or semblance so it's something completely unnatural. Plus I can feel your strength and you don't seem like the type of person who's smart enough to lie." Qrow said as he gave Ragna a smirk.

"Yeah well you don't seem to be very bright either." Ragna quipped.

"Haha, that's exactly why I can tell who you are. Me and you are quite similar Ragna." Qrow said as he took a drink out of his cup. "So, I've decided. You want to fight right? I can feel it in you. If you want to know more about this world then there's one place you'll want to go. Beacon Academy."

"Woah woah woah! I don't know where you're going with this, but that seems like a hassle that I'm not for! Being a what did you call them? Huntsman or whatever isn't my thing. I fight for myself." Ragna said crossing his arms.

"Pfft, you're like a teenage girl! Just be honest with yourself Rags." Immediately, as Qrow said this he felt a slight regret creep up. Ragna's eyes narrowed and he tensed up. He gave Qrow a pure look of death as he clenched his arm.

"Woah, did I hit a nerve or something? My bad! My bad!" Qrow knew he probably wouldn't lose to Ragna, but he definitely knew the fight that would follow would probably destroy the town. Something else caught his eye though. Ragna was cloaked in black and red aura as he glared at Qrow. What was even more special was that his arm seemed to be radiating with him. This kid already knew how to use his aura effectively?! If Qrow knew anything, with even more training, this kid would be a monster. Little did he know, Ragna was one already.

"Tch, it's fine. Just some bad memories." Ragna said as he dialed down his death stare. He was hard headed, but not dumb. He was on unfamiliar territory and with an opponent he didn't know. There was no way he was gonna die right after coming back alive.

' _ **Did you finally decide to start being nicer now?'**_ The Black Beast bellowed out from inside his head.

' _Oh that is the last thing I want to hear from you! Now piss off!'_ Ragna retorted in his mind. He hoped this daily arguments inside his head weren't going to continue.

"I assume it's this "god" you were talking about?" Qrow said.

"Yeah...mostly." Ragna said as he thought about everything he left behind. Everything was fuzzy, but the last thing he remembered was the hug from Jin and Noel followed by him hugging the rabbit. Man did he fucking miss the rabbit more than anyone. All the girls in his life were fucked in the head someway or another, but the rabbit...she had some sentimental value deep inside him. He immediately thought of Nu and Celica. Nu literally just wanted to stab him and Celica was so innocent that Ragna couldn't even bare to think a dirty thought about her. Also, she was kind of a hindrance in every way in life and in fighting. Noel was way too annoying and much to like Saya. Tao may have been the one Ragna actually enjoyed traveling with, but she was...too much Tao. Makoto was odd. Tsubaki had a massive hard on for his brother. His literal sister tried to kill him. Ragna hoped Litchi and Bang would get together somehow even though she was probably one of the most normal girls in his life. Rachel, however, as haughty and annoying as she was, she was the only one who genuinely stuck by him no matter what. She even stepped in when he was about to die to Hakumen. There was also Kokonoe...she was definitely something and was a source of entertainment for the Reaper. Man, did he miss them both quite a lot, not that he'd admit it…

"...na….agna…Ragna!" Ragna was snapped back to reality by a fist to the head.

"Ow what the fuck was that for!?" Ragna yelled as he held his head.

"What? You were daydreaming about something. I've called your name like 6 times!" Qrow retorted. Then he got a good look at Ragna's blushing face. "Wait a minute...it was about a girl wasn't it?"

"W-What the shit makes you think that? I don't have time for some fucking romance!" Ragna yelled. Everyone else in the burger joint began to stare at the pair of scythe wielders.

"Youuu should probably learn to tone it down a bit, eh?" Qrow patted Ragna on the shoulder. "Anyways, let's get going. I want to introduce you to someone."

"Oh jesus…" Little did Ragna know, he was going to face someone more energetic and more scatterbrained than Tao and most certainly faster. Red was definitely not his color…

XXXXXXXXX

"You've found a way to pinpoint the Azure Grimoire?" Rachel asked as she crossed her legs.

"Yeah...it seems like it. The energy levels are insane and the stronger the readings get the more it seems that this...feeling...inside of me gets stronger. Rachel, do you have this feeling...that something is missing from your life?" Kokonoe asked as she furiously typed away.

"As a matter of fact yes. I've felt like this for the past year. I believe the sword has something to do with it. However, it disappeared this mornin-" Rachel was cut off by a yell.

"I got a picture!?" Kokonoe yelled out in enthusiasm. Rachel rused towards the computer screen. There he was. A very fuzzy and very grim picture of the Reaper. He had a scowl on his face as he walked through the streets with a man in more formal attire. The man had a large grin on his face as it looked like he was talking. Kokonoe picked up the frequency of the other world.

"Who...Who is that? He feels so familiar to me...I can't pick his name out though…" Kokonoe felt some sort of connection yet couldn't pinpoint it.

"R-Ragna…" Rachel mumbled. "Kokonoe it's Ragna!"

Suddenly, with the name being called out Kokonoe and Rachel both felt the memories rush back to them. Everything that led up to the destruction of Terumi and even the only reason the world is still together itself. One man was the sole cause of their safety. Ragna. The person who had absolutely no reason to sacrifice himself for the world. He accomplished his goal and could've just let everyone die. The world treated him harshly yet he...he erased himself from existence for it. Kokonoe's eyes became wet, but she rubbed them away. Rachel, however, fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she called out Ragna's name over and over again. She hugged Gii and Nago as she cried.

"Rachel...do you...do you remember everything now?" Kokonoe said as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Y-yes, I believe so…" Rachel said as she recomposed herself.

"This picture...I don't know where it was taken. It seems like I got it from some random frequency and connected to a camera. Ragna is there and he's with...some old guy? Also, is it just me or does he look...younger?" Kokonoe deduced out loud.

"So, is there anyway to bring him back?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid not after he went through that gate he was most likely transported to another time or world. I thought he would take over his younger sister's place as overseer of the world, but this...This is a lot to take in." Kokonoe paused and Rachel could feel her heart break, but immediately brightened up. "...but we might be able to go to him!"

"W-what do you mean Kokonoe?" Rachel called out.

"Before Terumi was defeated I made a last resort machine. It's kind of like the gate Ragna went through, but it can transport someone to another world past the boundary. I've never tested it and it can very well just kill us immediately, but-"

"I don't care! I'm going Kokonoe." Rachel said with a firm resolve. "When Izayoi proclaimed she would finish Ragna...I asked her that if she succeeded that she would kill me as well. A world and life without Ragna...is utterly pointless!"

"Ugh...I never thought we would agree on something...life is so boring without that dumbass." Kokonoe said as she smiled at the vampire.

"Then shall we?" Rachel said as Kokonoe pulled a cloth off a giant machine.

"Just a second...I have to get the parameters right and find the frequency once again. Without it we could be transported into any world including another version of our own. Rachel...if we do this and it somehow succeeds against all odds, we'll be in a completely different world. Who knows how people will react to us." Kokonoe said as she typed in a few commands and connected a couple wires.

"I...I am aware Kokonoe. However, if that oaf is somehow still alive then I'm sure we'll be just fine." Rachel said as her previous behaviour was pretty much gone.

"Heh…" Kokonoe snickered to herself. "Y'know we can take one more with us. There should be enough energy to transport me, you, and another."

"Very well. We cannot take any of the people who would get in the way." Rachel began.

"I feel like we could use a little more testosterone in our group. Any ideas?" Kokonoe said as she began to make adjustments to the machine.

"Jin is absolutely horrendous company and trying to reconcile him and Ragna would result in a flop." Rachel reasoned. "The other men of our lives aren't exactly on good terms with Ragna and I concur that if they were to remember everything they would simply be in the way."

Both girls pondered for a moment before they both came to a solid conclusion. Rachel looked at Kokonoe and gave her a small smirk. That single smirk spoke waves to Kokonoe.

"Oh no, absolutely not. Ragna is childish enough, but combine him with another child and it will be hell." Kokonoe glared at Rachel.

"Kokonoe you must be more lenient. Ragna truly only got somewhat along with one man. We both know who this man is." Rachel said.

"You know what? Fine! If you want to bring along that arrogant, womanizing, asshole of a black knight then be my guest! But you better be back in 5 minutes or I'm leaving without you!" Kokonie said annoyed.

"My my, you certainly change attitudes fast when it comes to our Reaper." Rachel said as she opened a portal and walked into it.

"Ha, you're one to talk miss priss…" Kokonoe said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

XXXXXXXXX

The machine roared to life as Kokonoe stood up and changed her lab coat. Her previous one was covered in oil and burns as she took it off to change it out. This was the usual, but if she was meeting Ragna she might as well look her best.

"What am I a kitten again?!" Kokonoe hit herself in the head. "Why does that dumbass fluster me this badly…"

Suddenly, a portal opened up next to Kokonoe and her machine.

"I have returned Kokonoe." Rachel announced her presence. Behind her came a large man who had a giant smirk on his face.

"Ah Rachel you never mentioned there would be two beauties with me! Now ladies I know I'm pretty damn handsome, but please one at a ti-" Kagura was shut up by a lightning shock from Rachel.

"Alright! Alright! Relax!" Kagura said as he rubbed his arm. "Listen, this is pretty short notice even for me, but you said you had a woman in need of saving? Where is she?" Kagura furiously looked around in order to find his damsel in distress. Kokonoe just sighed and glared at Rachel as Rachel looked content in her lie.

"Kagura...would you mind standing on that platform?" Kokonoe pointed towards a platform over by the wall. It looked like a giant door with a platform in the front of it with tons of wires and connecting devices. It was seemingly connected to the energy the Azure Grimoire gave off as well as the frequency that Kokonoe picked up earlier from wherever Ragna was. It was almost like the energy Ragna gave off was trying to get them to return to him.

"Alright!" Kagura said obliviously.

"Rachel get as close as you can next to him. I'll join you two in a second." Kokonoe mumbled aloud as she continued to type away.

"Y'know Rachel, we could be a perfect match together. The amazing Black Knight and the mysterious Rachel Alucard." Kagura continued. "Our kids would be totally amazing!"

"Kagura, if I may interject you for a moment. You most certainly are not my, what you peasants call, "type." There have been countless men who have tried to win my favor over the years and you, along with the rest of them, have and will never succeed. There has been only one man in all of my lifetime who has even achieved a ounce of my affection." Rachel said harshly as she stood shoulder to rib(?) with Kagura.

"Yeesh, didn't have to be so harsh. Alright I get it…" Kagura sighed, but then immediately got his smile back as he felt another shoulder pair up with him. "Ah I see! K-"

"No." Kokonoe said coldly and Kagura sweat dropped. "Anyways is everyone ready? This could kill us. This could not kill us and send us to a hellscape. This could send us to space for all I know. This is a one way trip to save the world's biggest idiot."

"Wait what!?" Kagura yelled as a bright light began to overtake them. Kokonoe took one of his arms and Rachel took the other.

"Oh Dear Black Knight! We must go save your damsel in distress!" Rachel feigned a worrying attitude.

"He sure is one hell of a damsel in distress…" Kokonoe mumbled.

"Alright let's go!" Kagura roared at the opportunity. "Wait...HE!?"

Just as he yelled at the two girls they both walked into the light dragging the black knight with them. The screams of the black knight faded as the light overtook the room and slowly faded away.

XXXXXXXXX

"The hell is this?" Ragna said holding up a device Qrow handed Ragna. It had a large map displayed and Qrow designated Ragna as the guide for right now.

"It's called a scroll. I suppose since you're not from this world it's a little hard for you to wrap your head around. Think of it as a radio, map, and a thing for entertainment all in one!" Qrow said as he continued to walk.

"R-right...so where the hell are we going now? I'd like to actually make progress in this world." Ragna sighed.

"Well, I told you. You're gonna go to Beacon. I'll write you a recommendation so you'll be sure to get in. The initiation will be a piece of cake for someone like you. It sure was for me." Qrow explained.

"Why is it always me?" Ragna looked up at the sky as he took another look at the moon.

' _That's like a metaphor for my life…'_

' _ **Don't be so dramatic.'**_

' _Please for the love of god PICK A VOICE!'_

' _ **We have 8 heads. What do you want us to do?'**_

' _For something that has to destroy the world you sure are snarky.'_

' _ **Ironic.'**_

' _I hate you.'_

"Anyways Ragna, about this girl I want you to meet. I, uh, wouldn't stand there if I were you…" Qrow immediately took a side step with a small smirk on his face.

"Wha? HOLY SH-" Ragna barely dodged out of the way as a small explosion hit at his feet and he felt a fist driven into his stomach.

"Alright Qrow what the hell was this one for!?" Ragna roared as he recovered.

"Hmph, looks like today you won't be getting your way Mr. BadGuy." A perky voice chimed in. That definitely wasn't Qrow's it was a lot more feminine than the guy. As the smoke disappeared a yellow figure was now in front of the Reaper. Purple eyes and a large grin stared back at him as a woman in a brown jacket, yellow low-cut crop top, and black pants with brown boots. Her weapons were yellow gauntlets that had what looked like a gun function to Ragna.

"First off that name...wrong game." Ragna noted. "Secondly, who the hell are you and why are you trying to kill me?! I thought I got away from all this shit!"

"Don't try and escape now! Uncle Qrow said he was in trouble so here I am!" The yellow haired girl said with confidence. Ragna looked around for Qrow yet couldn't find him. He made a mental note to hit Qrow where it counts next time he showed his face.

"Listen lady, I don't have time for y-" Ragna was cut off as his instincts told him to dodge. He backpedaled as the girl in front of him sent a flurry of kicks and fists his way while sometimes using the shot feature of her gauntlets.

"Hrrpmh! Fine! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Ragna roared back in response. He rolled up his sleeve. "Here we go! Releasing the 666th restriction, deploying the dimensional interference imaginary magic circle, connecting the Idea Engine, BlazBlue, activation!"

Blue energy circulated Ragna's body as he prepared for a fight, however, something else activated in him. An type of aura circulated his body as well it was crimson and black as it flew throughout his body combining with the grimoire.

"The hell? Well, this is new…" Ragna mumbled as he felt his power grow and body become lighter. Time seemed to move even slower and his reaction time increased tenfold. He waited for an opening to attack his opponent and found a perfect opportunity.

Ragna threw a right jab and his aura focused in on his fist. He landed a blow directly into her side.

The girl flinched from the pain, but connected a kick to Ragna's ribs. The wind was knocked out of him, but he shrugged it off.

With his other arm Ragna grabbed the girls leg and hit her with one of his own. However, he noticed something, his reach with his legs was much shorter than it was before. They also didn't feel as strong as his usual kicks did.

"Uwagh!" The girl spit out as she was sent flying towards the ground leaving a small crater in the earth. Ragna quickly jumped back to give himself some breathing room and when the yellow haired girl recovered she did the same. The two locked eyes.

' _She ain't half bad looking…'_ Ragna thought to himself.

' _ **You could always take her for yourself?'**_ The Black Beast asked as a suggestion.

' _Not the time!'_

After some time Ragna put his hand on his sword's hilt and got ready to finish this fight. The power of the Azure Grimoire subsided a bit and he got ready to luge at her with a drawn sword.

"Let's finish this already!" Ragna yelled back to the girl. "Last chance, if you don't run now, you're going to die!"

"Is that all you can muster? I'm not even close to being finished!" The girl retorted back.

"I didn't wanna half to kill a girl let alone a kid, but you're not giving me a choice!" Ragna said as he began to charge the girl. At the same time his aura burst into the fray so did the girls. Yellow aura combated Ragna's dark aura and the two colors collided.

"HAH!" Ragna yelled.

"Come on!" The girl yelled back as she took a stance and reloaded her gauntlets.

The pair were inches away from colliding when all of a sudden a giant metal scythe got in the way of the opponents and both retracted their attacks and jumped back.

"Alright, I've seen enough…" Qrow hopped down from the tree he was perched up on.

"Qrow! The hell is all this?!" Ragna said as he sheathed his sword and walked up to the man.

"Relax Rag, it was just fun in games. You know that girl I wanted you to meet?" Qrow pointed towards the yellow haired girl. "Yeah, that's her. I just had to lie to actually get her to haul ass over here."

"Wait, you weren't in trouble Uncle Qrow? So I rushed out here for no reason!?" The girl quipped.

"Both of you just relax! Yang do you honestly think I would be in trouble?" Qrow said as he put his hands up defensively.

"Oh...right!" Yang said as she realized who her uncle was.

' _Just how strong is this guy?'_ Ragna thought as he sized the man up.

"Anyway, Yang meet Ragna, Ragna meet Yang." Qrow said as he put their hands together. "There, perfect couple I'd say."

"Ugh...I'm sorry about my uncle he can be pretty...exotic, but he's a good guy. Nice to meetcha! I'm Yang Xiao Long!" Yang held out her hand.

"Uh...yeah, the names Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna said as he scratched his head with his left hand and returned the gesture to the girl with his right.

' _This entire family...is definitely crazy.'_

"Anyways, now that this has been settled, let's head home!" Qrow said as he sheathed his weapon and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Right!" Yang said in response.

"I...I am seriously reaching my limit here." Ragna face palmed.

XXXXXXXXX

Ragna now found himself in the bathroom of the Xiao Long house as he just met Yang's father. This entire family was seriously...unique. He was going to ask about TaiYang's wife, but decided against as he know how touchy that subject can be. He simply decided to wait until Yang or Qrow himself told him. For now though...he was going to just relax. He hadn't had a bath in forever. The tub was already full with hot water and Ragna just had to get undressed and hop in the bath. However, when he looked in the mirror to see if he had any injuries…

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ragna roared and slammed his hands onto the sink. "T-T-T-T-T-T-This is impossible! How?! When!? Why!?"

The source of Ragna's surprise and anger had to do with his appearance. The reason his attacks felt weaker and shorter than before was because now he was smaller and weaker than before. He looked something like Naoto did when he used Bloodedge. However, his heterochromatic eyes were still there, but the scars from being stabbed by Nu and such were gone. His clothes were much smaller as well. He looked like he did back when Jubei was training him as a teenager. If he looked like Naoto that could only mean...he was 16 again.

"Hey, do you have any idea why this happened!?" Ragna yelled aloud talking to the being inside him.

' _ **It's very possible that the time here passes at a different speed. This world and timeline could very well be behind our previous world's. Therefore your body reflected the change. It seems the transfer reverted you to being a teenager again. It would have aged you had this timeline been ahead of ours.'**_ The Beast responded.

"What...the fuck…" Ragna put a hand to his head. This explained why he had his arm back.

*knock knock knock*

"Ragna!? Are you okay in there?!" Yang's voice called out from behind the bathroom door.

' _Oh crap!'_

"Uh, yeah sorry! The water was just, uh, too hot!" Ragna replied hoping the girl would believe him.

"Oh alright! Let me know if you need anything else!" Yang called out.

"How the hell did she buy that?" Ragna mumbled as he took another look at himself in the mirror.

"I guess, this isn't the worst. At least this time I have my memories, power, and training with me. These teenage years won't be so hard…" Ragna said as he rested himself in the water.

"Ahhh, now that's nice…" Ragna looked up at the ceiling.

' _So nobody knows me back there huh? I guess this really is my world now. I don't know how I'm gonna get used to it, but I'll have to if I want to survive…'_

' _ **I'd tell you you're going to have to learn to control your teenage hormones again, but you've never been able to control them.'**_

' _I am really starting to hate you...anyway I need to name you. Calling you Black Beast is annoying and if this whole communication thing is gonna the usual, then I need to call you something.'_

' _ **Very well. Any names in particular? It would be beneficial to pick a name for each voice.'**_

' _Screw that. How about...Akuma?'_

' _ **You are quite possibly the stupidest being across every universe. Akuma means demon so you named us what we are?'**_

' _Oh piss off it was the easiest name to come up with. Just deal with it alright?'_ Ragna sunk his head into the water after he heard a sigh from the beast within him. After all this time and _now_ it decides to be his friend? This could've been very helpful back in his world.

His thought process was cut off by a huge quake that shook the house and water spilled out of his tub.

"The hell?!" Ragna quickly got out and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ran out to the living room.

"The hell was that?!" Ragna was greeted by Yang, Qrow, TaiYang, and another girl who seemingly had the same color scheme as him. Aside from the white hair and eyes. She definitely screamed the word/color red.

"You felt it too?" Qrow responded.

"You could've at least got dressed!" TaYang shielded his daughters eyes from Ragna.

"Let me see those abs!" Yang quipped as she tried to jump over her father to get a better view. The black haired girl simply stared at Ragna like she was sizing him up. Ragna, now knowing his situation, just face palmed and walked back up to get dressed.

"Alright I'm back! So what the hell was that?" Ragna said.

"Heh, check outside…" Yang said as she stood at the door. Qrow, TaiYang, and the red girl were examining the large amount of trees now on fire and also toppled over.

"Woah the hell happened?" Ragna asked as he looked on in disbelief.

"No clue. Ruby said she heard a crackling noise and then a light flashed and a earthquake happened. Whatever it was, it wasn't caused by simple dust weapon or an aura. It was something far more powerful." Yang explained.

"Well, no use standing in here." Ragna said as he went outside. He was wearing a black shirt with gray sweatpants that Qrow lent him. The few things he had were now all in the guest room he was staying in. The rest of the group were also in their sleepwear with Yang wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts and the girl known as Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a sleeping mask on her head along with sweatpants with roses on them. Ragna got a better look at the girls. They were definitely a far cry above the girls in his world.

"Oi Qrow!" Ragna called out.

"Sup. You ever seen something like this before?" Qrow asked Ragna.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot worse than this…" Ragna sighed. "Any idea what caused it?"

"No clue. Ruby said it just happened." TaiYang chimed in.

"Want me to go look into it?" Ragna asked as he began to exam the burn marks on the ground and trees.

"If you could that'd be great. We'll take the sisters inside and make sure everything around the house is good." Qrow said as he began to walk towards Yang and Ruby. "Yo you two! Up for a round of Guilty Gear?"

"You're so going down!" Yang said as she ran back inside.

"No chance sis!" Ruby followed suit and practically dragged Qrow inside.

"Heh…" Ragna smirked at the sight.

"Hey, Ragna, I appreciate you checking this out. Qrow filled me in on your situation. It may seem like a lot, but feel free to ask for help or anything alright?" TaiYang said placing a hand on the Reaper's shoulders and walking back inside.

Ragna whistled.

"Annnd everyone's much nicer than back in my world as well."

Ragna picked up his sword from where Qrow had been looking at it.

"Better not have done anything to it…" Ragna holstered and began down the path. It looked like lightning had completely decimated a part of the forest. The more he saw of the destruction the more frustrated he got trying to piece it together. However, he soon heard a explosion and a flash of light off in the distance. A howl rang out and Ragna remembered it well.

"Of course it's those damn mutts again!" Ragna muttered. He took off with blinding speed. He wasn't as fast as he was due to his body change, but he was faster than any normal person. The Azure Grimoire, Akuma, and his training helped him to rise above the rest of the world. With his reputation, well his old reputation, he had to be better than the rest.

Ragna sprinted down the path following the many damaged trees and earth that were now scorched from energy.

' _This presence...it feels like...no fucking way!'_

Ragna felt a wave of worry and happiness hit him at the same time. He picked up more speed. He went as fast as he possibly could without breaking the sound barrier.

' _It can't be her...It can't be her...It can't be her!'_ Ragna echoed into his mind over and over again. There's no way it's her. It wouldn't make sense. She would have no reason to. She shouldn't even remember him right now! He had hope, but also worry. If she was in this world...she had to have remembered him...right? What if she didn't remember him? What if she didn't want any part of him? What if-

Ragna was cut off as he finally reached the scene of the battle. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped as he looked at the scene. His heart picked up and his breathing became heavy. In front of him now was the one person he didn't think could ever make it.

' _T-this is a lie! It has to be! Maybe it's Qrow playing a trick or some Grimm!'_

Once again he was shook out of his own mind by a gasp. He heard a Grimm being hit by lightning and then shot against a tree from the force. The hound whimpered and then disintegrated. The gasp came after and Ragna and the woman's eyes met.

"R-Ragna? I-Is that you?" A posh, haughty, and arrogant voice called out in surprise. Ragna could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Everything that led up to his moment was a lot to take in and now this? He never even had time to deal with what he did and left behind. Ragna could only say one thing. Something the girl in front of him and he wanted to hear and say for a long time.

" _Y-Yeah, you damned rabbit…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone and welcome back! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Anyway one of the reviews mentioned something about how they would've chosen Tao instead of Kagura. To be honest Tao was my first pick and having Tao and Ruby react together would literally be the most precious thing I'd ever write and read. However, I ultimately declined it because I wanted to add Kokonoe instead. Let me know what you guys think about that. Also, Wlyman...yes, yes I did activate the Blazblue for Yang. Mostly because I wanted to show off the whole aura thing and how Remnant has changed how the Blazblue operates. Probably could've done it in a better way, but hey, fuck it. Another warning, Rachel goes a bit OOC this chapter so just bear with me. Anyways thanks for the reviews and follows it means a lot and inspires me to write more. Don't forget to RxR! Love ya guys!

XXXXXXXXX

The unlikely trio were now flying through space time at this point. It was like looking tunnel that was filled with all sorts of colors. It was like they were flying through a tunnel of rainbows. None of them could move and all their eyes were shut. The pure force at the speed they were flying through was more than enough to have both girls grabbing Kagura's arms for stability as he himself began to tense up. However, after what felt like an eternity the rainbow seemed to turn into a more sinister color. Red and black slowly took over the colors the rainbow left as the force began to die down. The three began to slowly open their eyes as they finally came to a stop. They were now in a white void with a giant black door in front of them.

"Okay, *huff huff*, what was that?" Kagura said as he used his sword for balance.

"I guess that's what happens when you leave the boundary and enter into another world." Kokonoe hypothesized. "Well, this must be the final gateway."

"Kokonoe...this damsel better be hotter than the doc." Kagura said as he recomposed himself holstering his sword.

"Yes, yes, black knight in due time." Rachel said as she walked towards the black door. Shadows poured off from it and it was very ominously. It was a huge juxtaposition compared to the pure white innocence surrounding the knight, vampire, and beastkin.

"Well, shall we?" Rachel said as she touched the door. Suddenly, the void turned dark and shadows consumed them all as they felt like they were falling. Kagura and Kokonoe's screams weren't heard as everyone began to fall. With quick thinking Rachel used her familiar parasol and began to float down.

"Now to look for this imbecile." Rachel said as she began to look around the area for the man they were searching for.

"Princess, if I may, wouldn't it be smart to search for some sort of destruction? That white haired mongrel is usually where the fighting is." Nago kicked in.

"Hm, I believe you are right Nago. However, I do not appreciate your instigating." Rachel said as she glared at her familiar. Rachel soon found her way to the ground as she took in her surroundings.

"That is truly a peculiar moon…" Rachel pondered. "I'm sure Valkenhayn would love to see this type of moon."

Before Rachel could continue on her way though she found herself in the face of danger as her instincts caused her to dodge to the side quickly with a phase. Out of the corner of her in the darkness lingered a dark blob with what looked like white bone and a white mask on its body. They looked like dogs and growled back at the vampire princess.

"Such ferocity...you lesser beings shall be taught a lesson in picking fights." Rachel said as she stuck out her hand and called down lighting on the hound. However, the hound got back up and soon howled out. Rachel could hear footsteps all around her. No, not footsteps…

The hounds came out from the trees and began to circle around Rachel as she slowly thought about the possibilities. These certainly weren't any wolves. However, they acted like the feral creatures so making sudden movements would cause the herd to pounce. There were around 15-20 hounds surrounding her.

"That moronic and pathetic excuse for a Reaper better make up for lost time when we are eventually reunited." Rachel muttered as she held out her hand and a large lightning bolt struck the ground as half the wolves were caught in the shock.

"Weak…" Rachel muttered to herself.

The hounds mistakenly attacked one by one and were blasted to oblivion as she took them out as they came, their bodies flying backwards towards the trees. Rachel noted that when they died they disintegrated slowly into the sky.

Rachel left a trail of carnage and flames as she looked to where she came from. She had gone pretty far away from her original position. In any case she finished off the last hound as it's body hit the tree directly behind it. However, she heard footsteps and due to her increased night vision she saw a figure walking towards her. It was man with loud and clunky footsteps who walked like he didn't care about anything in the world. It was...endearing to Rachel for some reason as she stopped to take a breath. What she saw next though made her lose said breath and begin to have tears well up in her eyes.

"Who the hell wrecked all this shit? That's usually my type of thing." The man said with a whistle.

Rachel felt her heart clench. That voice. That attitude. This smell. The presence of her own DNA inside another human being made halfling by herself. It was him. The man she was looking for. The man she held feelings for. The man who made her forget who he was until she saw him again.

"The hell? How many of these things are dead?" The man said as he looked at the dissipating darkness around him.

"R-Ragna?" A haughty, arrogant, and sophisticated voice called out to him.

"Wha!?" Ragna's mouth dropped. "R-Rabbit!?"

XXXXXXXXX

Ragna felt the emotions come flooding to him. He had sacrificed himself for everyone including her and yet here she was. In another fucking world. He had to be imagining yet one look at her told him she was here. Why? Fuck if he knew.

"That's not possible! Why are you here? Are you really Rachel!?" Ragna said grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Are you truly Ragna?" Rachel said through her tears.

She definitely looked like Rachel, but this new world could be playing tricks on him. Should he attack? Oh shit she was coming closer now. Oh fuck. He had to decided. What wa she supposed to do?! He was in a different world and she shouldn't even remember him! He had to think and fast.

' _Think! Think! Think! Thi-'_

Ragna was cut off from his mental strain as he felt a stinging feeling on his cheek and his head was now turned.

"Ow! The hell was that for?!" Ragna said realizing what happened to him. However, when he met her eyes they were full of pain and suffering. She was blushing sure, but not because she was embarrassed. This was...new. He never really saw Rachel give off emotions like this.

"What was that for?" Rachel began in a whisper. "What was that FOR?!" Then proceeded to yell gaining a flinch from Ragna.

"What were you thinking!? I can understand why you would feel the need and had to sacrifice yourself, but making all of us forget!? Have you no shame or regret in your actions? Do you know how hurt I was? How long I spent trying to look for something I thought was MISSING? I tried to overcome the nagging feeling for a year, but I could not fathom the fact that something was gone from my life. Something important to me was gone in the blink of an eye and I couldn't even remember. Your blasted sword was the only thing that kept my hopes up that you were somehow still alive! The only ones that had even a feeling that something was wrong was Kokonoe, Noel, Jubei, Celica, and me! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I regained my memories after a year and now you're in some other world!?" Rachel just couldn't stop the words from coming out. This was selfish, yes, but she needed to get them out. Hell Ragna saved the whole damn world. Without him the world would've been destroyed five times over. However, her bottled up feelings began to spill out. Before she could continue though Ragna flashed behind her with blinding speed and killed one of the hounds that was about to pounce on her.

"Well, damn, sorry for saving your ass and everyone else's!" Ragna's pride got in the way of him accepting her feelings. "Please little miss priss, tell me how you really feel! Try being me for fucking once! The whole world itself would never have continued if I didn't make you all forget!" Ragna said slashing at another hound.

"Ugh, you are so very insufferable! Why do you constantly feel the need to try and play the tough hero with no feelings!? Can you truly not let your pride get in the way for once in your life?" Rachel said as she blasted away a hound that was about to bite Ragna's leg. The two were now standing back to back as they continued to argue and kill the incoming Grimm.

"My pride? My PRIDE!? Let's talk about pride for a fucking minute huh?" Ragna scowled as they continued to blast through the horde of Grimm. "You could barely let me give you one fucking hug without trying to keep your act together! Maybe if you weren't so damn high and mighty all the time we could've gone further!"

"Oh REALLY!? So it's my fault that we never got the chance to take the next step?! You're going to harp on about your feelings now when you tried to make me forget mine and didn't come back to me for a year leading to me coming to you instead? Did you even _try_ to come back?!" Rachel quipped.

"I didn't even know it had been a fucking year! To me I just woke up today dreaming about you and then beating up a fucking mutt." Ragna blushed slightly as he realized what he just said, but shrugged it off quickly. "Also, did you think I just didn't want to come back?! The only damn thing I've thought about while here is you, your damned attitude, and how the hell I can either A. Get back or B. Somehow live in this damn world! I somehow come back to life and now I can finally be honest with you and now what the fuck is happening? I get slapped for saving her sorry ass and now we're pointlessly arguing?!" Ragna roared back not realizing he let his true feelings out. Rachel's eyes widened at his proclamation, but her anger soon took over again.

"You selfish, inconsiderate, worthless gorilla!" Rachel responded. "Why did it take you a god forsaken year to finally come to terms with your own feelings? Why did you have to die to simply accept your feelings for me? Was it really that hard to comprehend your own emotions when there was someone who loved you right back?! It shouldn't take death and resurrection to bring two people together!"

"We aren't even fucking arguing at this point! We're just confessing!" Ragna roared back to the princess.

"If that's true then why are we arguing!?" Rachel yelled back.

"I don't know, but this isn't getting us anywhere!" Ragna yelled back.

"Fine then!" Ragna yelled back.

"Fine!" Rachel retorted.

All of a sudden a giant Grimm roared its way through the trees and looked at the smaller Grimm being slaughtered. It roared at Ragna and Rachel who were now panting and in each others faces with scowls. With one last roar it finally got Ragna and Rachel's attention.

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled in unison as Ragna sent a dark slash towards him and Rachel sent a lighting bolt its way. You could almost feel bad for the poor thing. It was split in half and electrocuted to death.

Both Ragna and Rachel were now panting as they used up a lot of energy. The whole area was covered in slashes, burn marks, and fire. So finally the two friends with everything laid bare they both started to simmer down.

"Did...did you really mean what you said?" Rachel asked as she began to dust herself off and regain her breath.

"Y-Yeah…" Ragna looked back at her and when they made eye contact he looked away, but then returned his gaze. "Hey I-" Before Ragna could finish his sentence he was cut off by nearly being tackled to the ground. He stumbled backwards a bit before realizing what happened. Rachel had rushed him and embraced him warmly. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You are the stupidest man I have ever met in my life…and I missed you!" Rachel held him just a little bit tighter.

Ragna was startled, but eventually relented.

"Yeah...I, uh, missed you too." Ragna put a arm around her back and a hand on her head as she held the girl in front of him. He had to admit, it finally felt good to get everything off his chest. As soon as he got back stress was just piled on him like no tomorrow. The information dump was pretty extreme. He de aged to 16 and now Rachel is in his world. This was certainly unexpected. The pair stayed like that for awhile now noticing that the Grimm were staying away from them.

"I seriously don't understand anything about Grimm. Sometimes they attack and sometimes they just run away!" Ragna said sighing.

"Grimm?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Oh boy…" Ragna thought he was going to have to explain a lot, but someone else took the lead.

"It's because Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Your argument was chock full of them so they came. I think it's probably why the Grimm are so damn attracted to you Rag." Qrow leisurely sauntered over to them with a smirk. "And just so you know, I totally called it on the girl."

"Oh piss off." Ragna said as he blushed slightly.

"Excuse me for interrupting this beautiful reunion and all, but who are you and are you from the same world as this tiger?" Qrow said sarcastically.

"Quite. My name is Rachel Alucard, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel gave a slight nod as he still hadn't let go of Ragna, not that he was complaining. At the mention of their old world, however, Rachel realized something.

"Ragna, I did not come alone. I had help from Kokonoe and Kagura." Rachel said as she finally relented and let him go.

"Wha!? I should've known that cat would've been involved somehow!" Ragna grumbled.

"Well, I'd rather not just stay out here and wait for you to attract an entire army of Grimm with your attitude so why don't we head in? We can explain everything on both sides when we're inside." Qrow said as he walked towards the house behind them. Ragna simply sighed and for the first time in a while Rachel gave a slight giggle.

"So, how did you even get here anyway? Wait, you didn't die did you?" Ragna asked looking slightly worried. However, it was met with a parasol to the back of the head.

"Ow! The hell was that for?"

"If I died why would I be thrown into another world? Erasing yourself from existence and simple death are quite different." Rachel quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Ragna said as Rachel held onto his arm.

"So, before we get inside and you meet the people who helped me." Ragna tensed up and looked away from her. "What we said back there...uh...um...I guess where do we go from here?" Ragna managed to spit out before mixing up his words.

"So eloquent." Rachel chuckled. "Well, I have never been in this position before as it has never interested me. You should feel honored. I would assume now, however, we should take our relationship to the next level if we both feel the same. Nothing is truly inhibiting us now, correct?"

"Well, er, I mean you're not wrong Rach, but are you sure? I'm pretty sure I can't leave this world. If you ever wanted to go back I couldn't come with." Ragna asked. Sure he hadn't tried to leave, but he didn't really want to erase himself from existence a second time just to start over. Unless he screwed up things so badly the world began to try and kill him at every second again.

"That is quite alright with me. I left a note to Valkenhayn to inform him of our current situation. It saddens me to leave the poor man, but alas I have my own life." Rachel said as her grip on Ragna tightened. Ragna began to realize just how much Rachel put on the line to find him.

"Hey...how did you even remember me in the first place?" Ragna thought about it for a minute and it didn't make sense.

"To be quite honest I did not know who you were until today. I felt like something was missing and the only connection I had to this feeling was your sword. When it had vanished I went to Kokonoe to see if she could find it, but I ended up finding it and you at the same time. I didn't truly remember until Kokonoe managed to get a picture of you off a camera. However…" Rachel paused. "You've certainly gotten younger…"

Ragna noticed Rachel looking him up and down.

"Yeah, Akuma guessed that time in this world works at a different rate than the time in our world. So, they think that I somehow was reverted back to what age I should be in this world. Now that I say it out loud it sounds more dumb than I thought…" Ragna sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Akuma? Have you finally gone insane, Ragna? Alas I much prefer your new look. You look much less homeless." Rachel said stifling a laugh.

"Heh, you're never gonna believe black beast has started to talk to me. I wish I was joking, but it's the truth. It seems this new world or some other bullshit messed with them and now they aren't just trying to destroy everything." Ragna said as he thought about Akuma's history.

"Oh my...that is certainly a development." Rachel said as they finally reached the house.

"Wait a minute...you said you came with Kagura and Kokonoe right?" Ragna asked his companion.

"Yes, Kokonoe was the one who made the machine and Kagura acted as a meat shield to get here." Rachel said.

' _I almost feel sorry for the guy'_ Ragna thought as he imagined what the guy had to go through. Then it hit him.

"Wait...WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Ragna yelled outside the Xiao Long house.

"Rag, you should really learn to stop yelling." Qrow said leaning against the doorway waiting for him. "All that negative energy you put off is really starting to attract the Grimm. I think it's actually impressive. Your semblance might honestly be to put off negative emotions like its nothing."

"I...I just want to finally sleep." Ragna was beginning to feel sluggish from exhaustion. He hadn't even done that much, but now he was slowly getting worn down.

"We can talk tomorrow so head on inside. We only have one guest room and Yang, Ruby, and TaiYang are already asleep so both of you just use that." Qrow said as he walked into the house and disappeared into his room.

"Uh, right…" Ragna said as he trudged along.

The pair walked up to the guest room and Ragna immediately flopped on the bed.

"I...I am way too tired for this." Ragna said rolling on his stomach.

"You are truly the hero we needed…" Rachel said sarcastically.

"You're telling me…" Ragna sighed into the bed. What the hell was happening? First he wakes up 16 and in a new world, then he meets a random guy who invites him to some shitty hunter school, and now Rachel is with him along with Kagura and Kokonoe off in who knows where.

"Hey Rach, are you sure this is okay with you? I mean I can't leave so if the cat finds a way to, y'know get back home...I couldn't just come with. It would probably wreck the world or some shit like that. Whether I want to or not I gotta get used to this world and figure out what I'm gonna do." Ragna said as he sat up to look at his companion. She walked over towards the window and looked out. Just now did Ragna realized that Rachel had changed when Ragna had his head down. She had let her hair down and was now wearing a black night gown that went down to her knees.

"Ragna...I lost you once and it destroyed me when I didn't even know you existed. Now that you have returned to me and I feel more complete, I wouldn't be able to stand losing you again." Rachel said as she walked over to the bed and sat next to the Reaper.

"Rachel I...I don't know what to say." Ragna began. "I guess I-"

"Ragna...close your mouth for more than a second." Rachel smiled at the man and leaned into him, her lips connecting with his.

For a second Ragna didn't know what to do. He shouldn't've been shocked due to what happened earlier, but still. Eventually he settled into the kiss though and held the girl close to him. They broke off from each other and looked into the other's eyes.

"Ragna, you are terribly unaware of the mood in the room sometimes." Rachel said caressing his cheek.

Ragna simply blushed and look away before hugging the girl against him and laying back on the bed holding her.

"Yeah yeah, shut up Rabbit." Ragna said as he closed his eyes in an effort to fall asleep next to the girl. Rachel simply giggled and held onto him as well as the pair began to drift off into sleep.

"Goodnight Ragna…" Rachel said as she eventually gave up on trying to relish the feeling of being next to him. Ragna simply responded by putting a hand on her head and grinning as he followed her lead.

"Yeah...night."

XXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ragna awoke to a warm feeling between his arms. To be frank he wasn't quite sure what happened last night. He had a multitude of emotions about what happened. He may not show it out towards the people around him, but it was hardly his fault. I mean just look at his life. What was he supposed to do? Be a loving husband? Ha! Sure maybe one day, but right now no way. However, now that he was feeling this type of...love, he was definitely enjoying it. He looked down slightly and saw the blonde hair strewn about all over the bed and all over Ragna himself. It was definitely hot in the room so the heat combined with Rachel's huge amount of hair was not a match. Ragna snickered to himself as he pulled his lovers cheek and tried to pry her off of him.

"Hey Rach...Rach…" Ragna whispered as he pulled her cheek.

"Hmrph…" Rachel groaned as she held onto the guy even tighter than before and buried her face into his chest. Ragna simply relented to her and rolled onto his back holding onto her waist now with one arm and threw the other arm over his eyes.

"Y'know, we're gonna have to get up eventually...the others are gonna start assuming, especially Yang." Ragna said sighing.

"I could not care less about that peasant." Rachel said muffled by Ragna's chest.

"Right, right…" Ragna laughed as he put a hand on the girl's head.

Minutes passed before a knock on the door was heard.

"Ugh…" Ragna murmured.

Another knock.

Another.

Then another.

"Hey sis, maybe we should just...leave them alone. They're probably doing ... _that._ " A perky voice was heard from behind the door.

"Hmm, I don't know Yang, wouldn't we hear it?" Another perked up yet wary voice was heard.

"Alright, let's just get up Rach." Ragna said as he tried to sit up. Sure he could've just pried Rachel off of him and then left, but for some reason he just really enjoyed this feeling.

' _Alright alright…"_

"Hey you gay cat! Become a knife for me." Ragna whispered towards the sleeping familiar on the floor.

"Wha?! How dare you! I would only do it for my princess!" Nago cried out in return.

"Just do it you worm…" Rachel mumbled once again.

"Right!" Nago perked up immediately.

Ragna eyed the door with the knife and immediately flung the Nago dagger towards the door piercing it. Almost immediately getting a response a yelp was heard from behind the door. Soon two people scampering away were heard from inside the room.

"That...was easier than I would have thought." Ragna said as he laid back down.

"Ragna...I wish to remind you of something." Rachel said as she slowly got up from her position at Ragna's chest.

"You may have as many women as you desire, however, I, Rachel Alucard, shall always be your number one." Rachel said standing up and pointing a finger at Ragna.

"Wha?! Where did that come from?" Ragna said as he stood up.

"Oh please you dense buffoon, have you truly not realized the feelings others hold for you? Back in our world I can name several women who had a strong affection towards you, including myself." Rachel said as she took a seat upon Ragna's lap straddling him.

"Like I said…" Rachel leaned in towards him. "You may have as many women as you want, but I shall always be the first."

Ragna just nodded towards the girl and just looked into her eyes. However, the creaking of the floorboards interrupted their moment as Ragna and Rachel just sighed and looked behind them.

"Qrow do you ever know how to read the mood?" Ragna just laid back and stared at the now open door.

"Hey you're the one who broke the door with a weird...cat...knife?" Qrow said picking up the now unconscious cat. "Anyways you two should get up and get ready. Your test is in exactly a month so I'll teach ya everything I can! You'll be working alongside Yang and I'll be training Ruby alongside her. A few weeks back she got into a whole ordeal with some crime boss and kicked ass. She got admitted early into Beacon, but isn't starting until you guys do. I already put in both your recommendation forms so I'll try and help you starting today."

"Wait... _our_?" Ragna said cocking his brow.

"You and your girl?" Qrow said walking away from the door.

"Wha!? Hey!" Ragna said pushing Rachel off to the side.

"Whatever is the matter Ragna?" Rachel asked transforming her clothes to her regular apparel.

"One, I never agreed to this anyway. Two, why are you going rabbit?" Ragna said putting his clothes back on.

"Well, I have to keep track of the black beast wielding Grim Reaper right?" Rachel said as she walked towards the door. "Ragna I must tell you something. The Black Beast...it's different, to say the least. It's energy seems more...soulless and grim per say."

"Seriously? So you're telling me this damn thing changed like me?" Ragna said sitting back down on the bed. Rachel fixed the door and grabbed Nago and Gii.

"It's quite likely. Be careful Ragna. I am here for you if it is necessary. We are one in mind and body now." Rachel said giving Ragna another smile as she walked out of the room.

' _One in mind and body eh? Never thought I'd hear that…'_

Ragna thought as he laid back on the bed and sighed. He held his right arm up in the air and decided to look it over. His left arm was back, but his right arm wasn't. In a way...it was. Rachel was back. She could be his right arm. No. She _was_ his right arm. Ragna sat back up, but immediately felt a pang of intense emotion flood over him. All he felt was the attraction to anger and hate. His right arm began to twitch and he could just feel his own anger and hatred rising. He wanted to let loose. He was going to.

' _Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.'_

' _ **Ragna don't give in. I don't know what this is, but I feel it to!'**_

Akuma bellowed from Ragna's mind.

"W-what is this?" Ragna held in his head in agony. He could feel himself giving into the feeling. He had to just let loose and rage.

"Argh! Piss off!" Ragna fell off the bed onto his knees. He felt himself go limp and give into the feeling. His eyes turned even sharper and he felt his teeth elongate. He felt the power course through his body. It was time to kil-

"Ragna?!" A perky voice called out from behind the door Rachel closed and Ragna shot up to his feet with wide eyes and began to calm down.

"You're okay...You're okay…" Ragna muttered to himself. "Yeah? What's up?"

He slowly walked towards the door and opened it feeling the emotion retreat. Whoever's voice that was just saved him and themselves. Opening the door Ragna saw a short girl with black hair wearing red and black clothes. Her eyes were gray and for some reason they intrigued Ragna. His own eyes were heterochromatic and he was part vampire so eyes usually didn't intrigue him, but hers...they had a past and power behind him.

"Uh...Juby right?" Ragna said scratching his head. The girl just giggled in front of him.

"It's Ruby!" The girl flashed a bright smile, but immediately looked around the guy.

"What's that!?" The girl squealed and shot past the Reaper.

"Wait! Hey don't touch that!" Ragna said turning around and looking at Ruby, who was currently holding his Bloodscythe.

"This Is. So. COOL! This is like Qrow's and mine! Does it have a gun feature? Do you want a gun feature? Ooh maybe a giant cannon! Or maybe a different type of enhancement? No, we want to keep the natural beauty of this! Have you named it?!" Ruby said as she looked at Ragna with beaming eyes.

' _This girl reminds me too much of Tao...on crack.'_ Ragna thought to himself.

"Bloodscythe is it's name and no, no it doesn't have a gun attachment." Ragna said snatching the sword back.

"Well then Ragna, Bloodscythe, Qrow wanted me to come get you to start training for the academy. Looking forward to working with you two!" Ruby said as she stuck out a hand with a huge grin.

"R-right…"

' _More importantly...the hell happened to me?"_

XXXXXXXXX

"Uwagh...my head…" A voice groaned at the feeling of the oncoming headache. "That damned idiot…"

"Kokonoe!? Is that you up there?!" A manlier voice called out from below.

"Kagura? The hell are you doing down there?" Kokonoe muttered.

"What am I doing down here? What are you doing up there!" Kagura retorted.

"Up there? What?!" Kokonoe looked around her surroundings and was met with a sight of the sky along with a bunch of trees. "W-Wha!?"

The beastkin wiggled her way out of the branch she was in and hopped down the tree branches until she was on the ground. She dusted herself off until she heard an audible gasp to her right.

"K-Kokonoe when did you get so radiant?!" Kagura stammered with a bewildered look on his face. "You look so young!"

"What do you mean you pervert?" Kokonoe scoffed until she got a good look at Kagura. He had much less muscle and was a lot smaller than he was before. He still had a lot of bulk though and his giant sword was still strapped to his back. It seemed like he hadn't lost too much of his main muscle mass. His clothes were also smaller than they were back in Kagutsuchi. That's when it hit Kokonoe. She used one of her devices to hold a mirror out in front of her and she looked herself over.

"W-What the hell happened to us!?" Kagura said as he felt himself all over. "It's like I'm 16 again!"

"It's because we are dumbass." Kokonoe muttered as she put away her device. Her clothes were still the same just a bit smaller. "We literally just changed dimensions, of course something would be different. It seems we've reverted back to an younger age. I guess this worlds time is behind our own worlds."

"So where is the damsel or Rachel?" Kagura asked as he finished freaking out.

"Don't know, we're going to have to use this to find the energy signals of the Azure Grimoire. I'd assume we at least landed in the right area." Kokonoe muttered. "More importantly, what are those?"

All around the pair beowulf's began to appear. They growled at the two and slowly surrounded them.

"Looks like we got company." Kagura said taking out his sword. "Ready Kokonoe?!"

"Tch, so annoying." Kokonoe grunted and she took out a weapon along with a gun. However, before either of them could do anything a blur of green flew past every single beowulf and they were all sunk to the ground as they began to disintegrate into the darkness the trees created. Kokonoe and Kagura just stood wide eyed as they looked at the green figure walking towards them. They got into a defensive position as they prepared for the worst.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man with white hair, sleek eyes, circular glasses that covered his eyes and a green scarf with a black suit with yellow buttons slowly walked towards them. He had a white cane with some sort of gears near the handle. He had a small smile on his face as he walked towards the pair. "You said you're looking for someone right? I've never seen a Faunas like yourself young lady and that is quite the sword young man."

"Who are you?" Kokonoe pointed her gun at the man and narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Ozpin. I noticed a weird portal appeared above the trees and I made my way over here. However, it seems I found more than just a weird portal hm?" The identified as Ozpin told them. "Now isn't it common courtesy to give your own name first?"

"Kokonoe. That's Kagura." Kokonoe said as she lowered her gun. "I don't trust you. Whatever power that was wasn't human. Plus green has never really been my color."

"Trust me if I was going to be your enemy I wouldn't have taken out those beowulf's." Ozpin stated as he leaned on his cane.

"He's got a point. Now Kokonoe, why don't we just see what he has to say?" Kagura suggested. "It can't hurt! Plus we're in a new dimension and maybe he can help us find Rachel and the damsel!"

Kagura whispered that last part, which made Ozpin cock an eyebrow.

"Fine...why did you save us?" Kokonoe said sheathing her gun completely as Kagura sighed.

"Potential. That's what I saw. You showed no fear and obviously you came out of that rift. Your friend just said you're not from this dimension as well. You've piqued my interest." Ozpin said as he turned around. "I'm not sure what your plan is, but I do have someplace where you could live. The people you are looking for might be there as well."

He began walking as if he expected them to follow like animals.

"Tch, I don't like him." Kokonoe mumbled as she glared at Kagura.

"Let's just try Koko." Kagura said, but was slapped by Kokonoe.

"I better not regret this." Kokonoe said as Kagura rubbed his cheek.

XXXXXXXXX

"So Ragna, you ready?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, I was literally born ready." Ragna said as he got into a offensive stance. He could feel the energy pulsing through his right arm.

' _Akuma, what the hell was that earlier?'_

' _ **I'm not sure. However, I felt a wave of anger was over us.'**_

' _Aren't you the incarnation of anger? How does that control you?!'_

' _ **I told you before, something changed in me. I shouldn't even be able to talk to you let alone not want to destroy the world itself.'**_

' _Right...damn it all!'_

"Alright let's finish our battle!" Yang yelled as she got into a defensive stance and yelled at Ragna.

"What not planning on attacking first this time?!" Ragna yelled with a grin. "Better hope your defense will stay up!"

Ragna sprinted towards Yang yet didn't pull Bloodscythe. He took a moment before he was in front of her and her eyes went wide at his speed. Ragna quickly dropped to the ground and swept Yang's feet out from under her. She stumbled backwards until she began to fall and Ragna capitalized on it. A giant black arm and hand covered his right arm and he slammed down on Yang's stomach causing her to gasp. Ragna grinned, but before he could get a follow up in he felt a heavy kick slam into his gut as he flew backwards. He hit a tree behind him and slid down, but quickly dodged shots from Yang's gauntlets. Once he got a chance to breathe he got a good look at Yang. Her body was glowing yellow and she had a few scratches, but she had a grin on her face.

"Like my semblance?" Yang said with a grin.

"Semblance?" Ragna mumbled.

' _ **It seems to be these people's special power. If I had to guess I would say you have one as well, it'll just take time to find it. If I had to guess her semblance is some sort of strength enhancer.'**_ Akuma told Ragna inside of his head.

"Fuck...how the hell do I use mine?" Ragna said, but Yang was on him in an instant. His inner monologue caused him a little bit of trouble. He dodged two quick punches, but had to block a kick Yang sent his way. He grabbed her leg and flipped her up, but she used the momentum to back off and land a kick on Ragna's shoulder. Ragna grunted and flinched, but he recovered and grabbed her arm. He pulled her forward and punched her in the gut.

"You're holding back." Qrow said as he leaned against a tree nearby with Ruby watching closely. "You could've put her in a grave, but you haven't."

"He's quite a gentle mutt isn't he?" Rachel said sitting on her familiar and using another one as table as she drank tea prepared by Yang's father.

"Heh, you got that right. Rag, you're never gonna get stronger if you don't put your all into this." Qrow grinned. "Show Yang what ya got...maybe you'll get another girl?"

"Screw off…" Ragna mumbled.

' _I could use the Blazblue…'_

' _ **I think that may be what triggered your episode earlier…'**_

' _How? That was yesterday?'_

' _ **Like I said I'm not sure, but your body is mine, if you die I'll be released whether or not you have a Murakumo unit or not..'**_

' _...'_

Ragna just grit his teeth and pulled out his sword.

"Fine, you want me to get serious? Let's go!" Ragna yelled as he charged Yang. Qrow grew a grin and Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

Ragna rushed Yang and held his sword behind him as he ran. Yang shot off two blasts, but Ragna smacked them both with his sword and they richocted off hitting close to Qrow. With a slide attack Ragna sweeped Yangs legs again, but the girl jumped up and Ragna grinned. As he was sliding under her he grabbed her by the leg and threw her down on to the ground. He punched her in the gut and then uppercutted her sending her upward. He jumped and hit her with the dull side of his sword multiple times and finished with a yell.

"INFERNO DIVIDER!" Ragna yelled as he spiked her down to the ground with a grin. Yang shot towards the ground with wide eyes and made a crater in the ground. Her vision was blurry and she slowly tried to stand up when she felt someone tackle her. Ragna was on top of her in no time and held one hand above her head with putting his knee on her chest with his other hand on her other arm.

"You're finished." Ragna grinned as he looked at her eyes and grinned.

"H-How are you so strong?" Yang asked as she coughed. "I mean, I thought I was pretty strong."

Ragna got up and helped Yang up.

"If it was just a fist fight, you'd probably win." Ragna said as he sheathed his sword. "However, add my other "abilities" into the fight and it's a different story. I've fought a lot of different people in my life so I have a lot of versatility."

"Well done kid!" Qrow slapped Ragna on the back causing him to stumble forward a bit. "See? All you need is a little effort."

"OHMYGODTHATWASSOCOOL!" Ruby sprang up to Ragna. "What was that black energy?! Was that your semblance?! Bloodscythe was so cool! What's it like when it's in its scythe form!? Where'd you learn to fight like that?! How do y-!"

Ruby was cut off by Qrow picking her up and putting her behind him.

"Let's cool it with the questions." Qrow laughed. "You good Yang?"

"Yeah he didn't hit me too hard. Guess he's just not good enough." Yang teased Ragna as she playfully punched his arm. Yang had a few scratches and bruises, but Ragna hadn't done too much damage to her.

"My my that was very barbaric." Rachel cooed as she sat upon Ragna's shoulders.

"Yeah you're one to talk." Ragna muttered as he scowled at his now girlfriend. It was a weird feeling for him. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of thing. "So who's up next?"

"Me." Rachel got off of Ragna and stood away from him. "It has been quite a while since we last fought no?"

"Oh god no…" Ragna recoiled.

"What's wrong Ragna? You're strong as hell! Just beat her already." Yang said with an odd edge to her voice.

"I gotta be honest I'm interested in seeing what this little lady can do…" Qrow said with a hand on his chin.

"Wait just a second!" Ragna said as he put his hands up in defense. "This is a bad idea!"

"Ragna are you perhaps scared? The savior of the world won't even fight a small defenseless lady?" Rachel said with a fake sad voice.

"Oh don't play this game!" Ragna yelled.

"Just do it Ragna there's no way you can lose!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah except when all she does is crouch block…" Ragna muttered.

"Shall we?" Rachel said with a small grin and eyes that lit up.

"Fine!" Ragna sighed. "We'll go!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Ow ow ow!" Ragna said as Ruby dabbed at his wounds while Yang wrapped his arm with bandages.

"Wow, I know you said she was scary, but that was insane…" Yang said as she sighed. "It was obvious you didn't go all out, but still...she's pretty powerful."

"Well, I gotta say I-OW!" Ragna grunted as Ruby began to wrap his arm. "I was saying that I have beat her before. She's just...really ruthless when she is mad."

"She's mad?" Yang asked quizzically.

"Y-Yeah...I don't know if Qrow has told you much about me, but I'm not exactly the most educated guy.." Ragna said. "Met a lot of people though."

"T-That's a little confusing, but it doesn't matter. Qrow likes you and you seem like a decent guy so it's alright." Yang said patting his back. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah I could use something. Being burned and electrocuted makes you thirsty…" Ragna sighed.

Ruby tossed him a water bottle.

"Thanks…" Ragna took a huge gulp. "So what is Beacon?"

"Well, it's where people who want to be hunters and huntresses go to well...become hunters and huntresses." Ruby said with a laugh. "We basically train to go there to train and learn about how to beat Grimm."

"So Grimm, what are they?" Ragna asked standing up and stretching.

"Hmmm, they don't have a soul so they can't use their auras and also they are attracted to bad emotions. They don't really communicate, they just thrive off negative emotions like anger." Yang continued. "The couple that you killed weren't exactly strong, but they weren't weak either. The big one though is a little more tough though."

"Trust me, I've fought gods, battle maniacs, and weird versions of my sister before and even my brother. Nothing can beat me at this point." Ragna sighed. The girls took it as a joke and just laughed. "So we got a week to train right?"

"Yep!" Ruby responded this time. "We're all getting admitted, but Qrow said there is a entrance test to decide if we make it or not. We'll be put in to teams from there on out, but that's all I know."

"Tch...I've never been one for teamwork." Ragna grunted

' _Centered on anger eh?'_

"Wanna get training again?" Yang asked Ragna as she slapped him on the back. "I heard Qrow has a lot of different stuff for all three of us."

"Wait...I gotta talk to Rach for a bit." Ragna said. "Go ahead and start and then I'll be back!"

"Right!" The sisters replied in unison.

Ragna headed off to figure out where Rachel went before he ended up seeing her in a clearing of trees.

"Hey Rac-!" Ragna cut himself off quickly when he saw her talking to Qrow.

' _ **What are you doing?'**_

' _They're talking about something and I want to know...'_

' _ **Want some help?'**_

' _You can help?'_

Suddenly, Ragna's entire body was encased in darkness.

"What the hell Akuma?!" Ragna whisper yelled.

' _ **What? I used your aura to make yourself invisible to the senses.'**_

' _The fuck is an aura...like a drive?'_

' _ **Essentially. Now listen.'**_

' _Right.'_

"So...you know Ragna right? I mean you are his girlfriend after all." Qrow said with a grin. "I can assume he had history with you since he knew what you're attacks were even though you were ruthless."

"Yes I know the mongrel." Rachel said narrowing her eyes at Qrow. "And our history is none of your concern."

"So, what's up with him? I'm not gonna ask about his arm or your world or anything, but I have to say...he's got something dark inside of him." Qrow said a bit more seriously. "I have never seen Grimm more attracted to anything in my life. It's like they see him and immediately want to rip him to shreds. I can guess his attitude is why they're attracted to him, but there's something more sinister there. Know what it is?"

Rachel just stared at him with blank eyes and stifled a laugh.

"I always knew that buffoon would attract those without a soul sometime soon. He truly is barbaric." Rachel said looking up. "I shall not be the one to tell about Ragna's powers, but I will say this. I have noticed his power is fluctuating. After I had left the room he had lost control over himself. If I may hypothesize for a minute, I believe the essence inside of him has changed since transferring worlds. He is apart of this universe now, which means it does not work the same as in the Boundary. Right now I would say those around him are serving as a sort of limiter. However, if he uses his "special power" he does have the potential to lose control...once again."

Rachel mumbled the last part.

"Damn...the kid is that special right?" Qorw asked while Rachel nodded. "Well look...right now I think the only thing that can put up a fight against him is me and some of the people I've worked with in the past. He's been holding back. I can tell when he fought Yang he could've killed her with one move and the ability he used against her the first they met was powerful beyond belief. When he used it and hit Yang the first time...it was like he was getting more powerful the more damage he did."

"I'll allow you that much…" Rachel said as she began to explain Ragna's soul eater. She shortened it down to the ability to heal himself and gain power by consuming the "aura", in this world, around him. This essentially gave him the ability to absorb others auras.

"Damn...this kid is insane…" Qrow said chuckling. "Well, that's good enough now. Ozpin is gonna give him hell. That's all I wanted to know for now. Looks like our boy has figured out how to use his aura to his advantage at least."

"I thought I smelled something sour…" Rachel sighed as Qrow walked away grinning and waving. "Would you mind telling me what you are doing Ragna? It isn't proper to eavesdrop."

The giant black mass walked out from behind the tree where he was as his darkness dispelled leaving Ragna looking a little displeased.

"Well, I'm not very proper myself." Ragna said sighing. "So, my limiter?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rachel said feigning ignorance.

"Listen Rach...just be straight with me. Now that I've heard that you can't even blame me for being a bit suspicious. Do you really give a shit about me? Or are we just pret-" Ragna felt a bit of a sting on his cheek as Rachel floated up and slapped him. "Ow! What the hell Rach?!"

However, Ragna shut up when he saw the look on Rachel's eyes.

"Do not question my feelings. I have said it before and I will say it again. I. Love. You." Rachel said as she floated back to the ground. "I won't repeat what I have already said again, but my feelings are genuine. If I had come here to solely be a limiter for you I would've came to take you back."

"Okay okay!" Ragna said putting his hands up in defense. "This whole _loving_ thing is just weird to me. Same as not having people trying to kill you every second of the day."

"Well get used to it. This is your world now." Rachel said as she began to walk away. Ragna was dense, but even he could tell her feelings were hurt by his questioning. However, he couldn't find any words to answer her with except a select few.

"I, uh, love you too!" Ragna said with a blush and a hint of annoyance.

Rachel stopped for a minute, but then she continued to walk away. However, Ragna noticed the girl jump a bit. On Rachels end she was terrified Ragna would see the large blush on her face.

XXXXXXXXX

A month after that period they were finally on their way to Beacon Academy. The gang was riding on a weird flying thing that Ragna now knew as a bullhead. It looked like a crossbreed between a plane and a helicopter. Ragna didn't pay much attention to anyone. Rachel had gone back to Alucard Castle and would join him later while Yang and Ruby sat a little farther away while a blonde kid almost puked all over the place. Everyone stayed away from him, and while he had gone back to his younger age, he still had a frown on his face. What peaked Ragna's interest though, was a black haired girl with a bow on her head along with amber eyes that shone. He leaned forward in order to make eye contact with her as she slowly looked up with a bored expression

"Uh, hey?" Ragna said as he leaned on his knees.

"..." The black haired girl just looked back to her book.

"Was it the eyes?" Ragna said sarcastically as he leaned back.

"..." It seemed like the girl stifled a laugh before she spoke up. "No, but your opener could use some work."

"Ah, so you don't hate me!" Ragna gave a grin. "That's new."

The black haired girl closed her book and had a small grin on her face. She didn't know why or what this man was, but he seemed interesting to say the least.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she crossed her arms. "You?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna grinned. "Nice to meet ya. Y'know you're one of the first normal people I've met in a while."

"Was...that supposed to be a compliment?" Blake cocked her eyebrow.

"You have no idea. You wouldn't believe what I've been through the past month."

"Try me." Blake said with a deadpan. Ragna then proceeded to tell Blake about everything that happened to him since he had arrived in this world, save for the fact that he actually wasn't from this world. She gave a few laughs and even inquired about Rachel and Ragna's relationship. Ragna didn't give any definitive info, but he said they had known each other since childhood.

"So why do you want to be a huntress?" Ragna asked the girl.

"I guess...I just want to be able to use my skills for something worthwhile." Blake said as she looked a little sad at the question. She sighed and looked back to him. "How about you? Trying to change the world or something?"

"Heh, been there done that." Ragna laughed with Blake. "It's more like I'm being forced to, but I guess if it lets me kill Grimm, I'm down for it."

"Better than no reason I guess." Blake said as she looked out the window. "Looks like we're here."

"Damn that's big." Ragna said as they all got ready to leave once the bullhead touched the ground. "'I'll see ya around?"

"For sure." Blake said with a small smile as the doors opened and they all stepped off. Yang immediately went to her friends. The blonde haired kid sprinted to a trash can. While Ruby caused an explosion by tripping over a white haired girls luggage and was being yelled at.

"No of course that would happen." Ragna face palmed. "Really Ruby?"

Ragna walked over to the girl getting yelled at.

"It was just an accident!" Ruby said as she hid behind Ragna while the girl was yelling at her. "Ragna save me!"

"Uh...hey…?" Ragna said as the girl pumped her chest out.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!" Weiss said with pride.

"Oh great so you're a priss too?" Ragna muttered under his breath before speaking up. "I apologize for my friend here, can you just let her off the hook?"

"Hmph, do not let your pet run rampant again!" Weiss gave a cute ' _hmph'_ and walked away in a huff.

"She's like a angry puppy." Ragna joked as Ruby giggled.

"Thanks Ragna!" Ruby gave him a high five. "I'll see you later okay? I gotta go find my new friend Jaune!"

"Right." Ragna waved the girl off until she tripped over herself and he sighed. "Idiot…"

After that Ragna wandered around campus exploring until a voice gathered everyone in one place. A man with spectacles and white hair was standing at a podium as he began to give the entrance speech to everyone. They learned that they would start tomorrow and that they were sleeping in the ballroom for now. After this the entire group headed towards their new sleeping arrangement. Ragna threw his bag on the ground and used it as a pillow as everyone else set up their sleeping bags and blankets. Being used to not always being comfortable, Ragna just plopped down and got comfy.

"You sure came prepared." Yang said as she set her stuff down next to him. Ruby followed while Weiss was a few feet away and Blake was in her own corner reading a book with a small light with her.

"I'm used to being on the go all the time. It isn't too bad." Ragna said closing his eyes. "By the way don't try and wake me up in a weird way in the morning. You'll probably die."

Yang whistled.

"Wow you're such a charmer." Yang giggled while Ruby immediately passed out. The lights went out in the giant room and everyone began to pass out. Yang laid down next to Ragna and took a deep breath.

"I guess this is it huh? Tomorrow is make it or break it." Yang grinned.

"Heh, I suppose so. You nervous?" Ragna said leaning on his side to look at her. "I'm just ready to destroy some shit."

"My hero." Yang giggled. "I'll be good. So, if you wake up before me, wake me up with a big kiss alright?"

"W-Why?" Ragna asked.

"Why not?" Yang grinned.

"I'm going to bed."

XXXXXXXXX

"Mmph…" Ragna turned on his side and got comfy. He could feel the light on his eyes coming in through the windows, but he didn't care.

"Ragna." A voice called out to him.

"Five more minutes…" Ragna groaned.

"I mean, I don't mind, but people are watching us." The voice said with a grin.

"Don't care." Ragna said until he realized what was happening. He only realized it when he squeezed his hand and felt something squishy. "Don't...tell me."

Ragna's eyes shot open and he looked at his predicament. Everyone was looking at him and for good reason. He was cuddling Yang with both of them in pyjamas. His left hand was grabbing her chest and his right arm was strewn across her midriff. Ragna shot up with a blush on his face.

"U-Uh sorry Yang!" Ragna said with a blush. The girl stood up and began to laugh hysterically.

"It's okay Rag...I guess you did wake me up with the equivalent of a kiss eh?" Yang elbowed him with a light blush on her face too.

"Ugh…" Ragna just sighed and shook his head. Everyone began to point and whisper about him.

"Pervert…"

"Weirdo…"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Should we kill him?"

"Great…" Ragna sighed as everyone soon began to walk out. "Now I'm on a watchlist."

"I'll protect you big guy." Yang grinned. "Get it out of your head, it's okay, really."

"R-Right…" Ragna sighed again. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"The cliff." Yang said as they made their way until they saw their peers along with Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune standing on platforms. Ozpin gave a long speech and after awhile it all began to click for Ragna...

"What...the...hell!" Ragna yelled out loud as he stood on top of a hill with his sword on his back with Jaune standing next to him who looked like he was about to piss himself.

"How is this a entrance exam?!" Ragna yelled out to the man in the spectacles looking at him. "This is a suicide jump!"

"Whatever do you mean? In order to be a hunter you're going to have to be able to adapt and overcome all situations. As mentioned previously, you will be launched off of this hill and will need to use your own method of landing to proceed." The man with gray hair said..

"Your name was Ozpin right?" Ragna grunted. "I seriously hate you, you know that right?"

"Oh I know all about your situation and your feelings, Mr. Bloodedge." Ozpin said with a content face. "Your mentor has filled me in about your situation."

"That so? Friggin Qrow…" Ragna muttered.

"Well, it at least seems we can agree on something." Ozpin said with a small grin. "Now you should probably get ready."

After getting to Beacon, Ragna and the gang were now in the entrance exam phase, which would decide if they were going to be training at Beacon or not. Before this they had gotten a lengthy speech from Ozpin as the incoming students all settled in for the night in a giant room. Ruby had made a "friend" with a Weiss who had an attitude. Yang had sort of made friends with Blake, and Ragna had made no friends along with Rachel in her own world at Alucard Castle until the test. Sure they were in a different world, but Alucard Castle had its own time space. Over the course of a month, Qrow had taught the kids all he knew about fighting and the Grimm in general. Ragna was an expert on the former, but it took him a bit to get used to the whole Grimm thing. He was better at it than Yang or Ruby, but Rachel still outclassed him in smarts. Over time the group became accustomed to each other and slowly, but surely got used to their new lives. Ragna was getting used to life here...or so he thought.

"You might as well just accept your fate Ragna." Rachel said next to him with a sigh. "I know it must be hard for someone without an ounce of intelligence to understand how to adapt to his situation. You did have quite a losing streak for a while…"

"Yeah come on Ragna what's the worst that can happen?" Ruby perked up. The order from left to right was the Jaune, a red haired girl, Blake, Yang, Ragna, Rachel, Ruby, Weiss, a few other nobodies and at the very end was two people that Ragna noticed looked kind of familiar. A teenage girl with pink hair, cat ears, and tails along with a black haired boy who was leaning on a giant sword and a smile on his face as he talked to some random girl who had a blush on her face.

"Wait isn't that?!" Ragna began, but was cut off by Ozpin once again. Rachel glared at him to focus and also in amusement.

"Everyone, I hope you are all ready. As said before you are all going to be launched into the emerald forest. There you will need to reach the abandoned temple and find the relics. As soon as you hit the ground you will need to find your own partner and from then on they will be your partner for the four years at Beacon. The teachers will be watching you, but they shall not interfere. Grimm will be attacking you at every turn so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path." Ozpin said as he looked onward and gave a signal. Ragna punched his fist into his other hand with a grin. "The person you first make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the four years at Beacon. Now I wish you all luck."

"Destroy everything, huh? Now THIS is something I could get behind!" Ragna grinned like a mad man. "I got a lot of pent up stress to get rid of."

' _ **Bad choice of words…'**_ Akuma spoke up from his nap with a sigh.

"Here I thought you just wanted to get behind me!" Yang said with a grin and elbowed Ragna lightly. Ragna blushed a bit, but quickly shoved her off and grunted.

"Good luck students!" Ozpin said as the launchers simultaneously shot off each of their respective students. Ragna noticed that each of the launchers were set in different directions. He saw Ruby soaring through the air, Yang landed fast and swiftly, Jaune got saved by the red haired girl, and Rachel was floating down with a grin on her face as she stared at Ragna.

"Damn rabbit…" Ragna yelled as the ground was approaching fast. "Screw it!"

' _ **Pulse your aura through your right arm and shoot it towards the ground!'**_ Ragna heard Akuma yelled in his mind. He quickly realized what the beast wanted and he held his hand out in the air and pointed it at the ground.

"Here goes nothing!" Ragna said as he felt the magic around him pulse through his arm. He felt the black energy pour off of his arm and imagined a giant pulse coming out of his palm. He grit his teeth and a huge blast of energy pulsed out and softened his landing, even though it left a huge indent into the ground, he landed with a backwards roll and readjusted himself. "Damn that was badass!"

' _ **Your ability to use your aura has increased. I must say though I have noticed something. Because you're a drive user you have multiple "semblances".'**_

"How so?" Ragna asked. "Isn't the drive and the semblance the same thing? The manifestation of the soul or whatever?"

' _ **Sort of, but now you need to focus. Your bloodlust is bringing the Grimm towards you.'**_ Akuma bellowed out. Ragna just grinned in anticipation.

"I think I'm gonna like this exam!" Ragna yelled out as he got ready for a fight. However, something that Ragna was not expecting was the Ursa Grimm pouring out from the forest. They surrounded him like before, but they seemed much more feral than the last ones he fought. Ragna pulled his sword out and grinned like madman. "Now come on!"

The Ursa rushed him and Ragna began the slaughter. He ripped apart the Ursa left and right and darkness began to cover the area as they dissipated. They just kept on coming and Ragna just kept on killing. After about 18 grimm had been killed he was starting to regret his choice of words.

"This is getting annoying now!" Ragna said as he killed two more. "Why is there so many?!"

' _ **Try not being so mad. Grimm are attracted to negative energy. I'm sure my energy isn't exactly helping either.'**_ Akuma said with sass. Ragna noticed that Akuma spoke in a completely different voice this time. As he tanked a hit from a Ursa behind him, he threw his sword into a jumping Ursa and pinned it to the tree as it dissipated. Ragna turned around and covered his arm in seither. He caught the Ursa behind him with a giant black hand and held it in front of him. ' _ **Try absorbing its energy?'**_

"Try shutting up? It's throwing me off." Ragna sighed as he began to absorb it. "Hey...isn't this like Soul Eater? Didn't think I'd retain that coming here."

' _ **You forget we have multiple heads with each of their own personalities. Anyways, you have control over most of your abilities from before. Even a few new ones.'**_ Akuma bellowed out in a higher pitched voice.

"Yeah well it's annoying." Ragna said as he finished draining the beast to nothing. "Blegh...that gives me a weird taste in my mouth.."

Ragna spat as he looked towards the sky. The trees were in the way, but he could make out the sun as he looked up. He thanked Jubei under his breath and began to walk with the sun at his back. Ozpin had pointed towards the way with the sun at their backs before they were thrown. Ragna could only guess that is where the temple was with the relics.

"So, how many was that?" Ragna asked as he picked up Bloodscythe.

' _ **Around 20-25?'**_

"Heh, haven't lost my touch." Ragna sighed, but before he got another chance to breathe he heard two girlish cries. All of a sudden a huge screech bellowed out from the forest and while it was far away, Ragna took off.

' _Rach can handle herself, but unless Yang and Ruby found each other or their own partners they might get roughed up a bit...wait...partners!?'_

"Oh crap crap crap!" Ragna said. "I still haven't found anyone yet!"

' _ **Don't consider me a partner?'**_

"Piss off!" Ragna spat to himself. "More importantly, I gotta find someone fast. If I don't grab a partner soon I won't have anyone to go with!"

Ozpin's words echoed in his mind:

' _If you don't end up with a partner, you shall not be permitted to enter into Beacon and will have to wait until next year to retry the test.'_

He was quickly shook out of it when a red and white blur sped past.

"HiRagnadon'tgothatwaythere'saNevermorecomingafterusbye!" A perky yet terrified voice squeaked out and Ragna instantly knew it was Ruby. Weiss just yelled at the red haired girl as Ragna's eyes went wide. A giant bird Grimm was coming at them...and fast.

' _ **Strength!'**_

Ragna's black and red aura poured out of his arms and legs as the Nevermore charged him. Ragna braced himself and tried to dodge, but he couldn't move as the giant bird collided with him. Ruby and the white haired girl whipped around to see black and red challenging pure darkness. The Nevermore screeched and Ragna roared in return he grabbed it by its face when they hit each other. He contorted his body and threw the giant bird into the trees to his left, effectively destroying them as the Nevermore screeched. Ruby and Weiss just stared in awe at the brute force.

"Alright what the hell!?" Ragna roared. His eyes were full of pure rage. "You wanna go you overgrown chicken?!"

The Nevermore got back up and flew up in the air as it prepared for another charge. It swirled around in the sky and screeched. Ruby tried yelling at Ragna before he just shrugged her off and prepared to dodge. He lunged to side and slashed at the Nevermore's side leaving a scratch.

"Tch, this is annoying in the tight space!" Ragna grunted as the Nevermore prepared to charge back again. He prepared to take it head on again as he didn't want to show the scythe form of Bloodscythe yet, so he dug his heels in for round three. Before it could reach him though it was hit by a shotgun blast and a black blur that kicked the Nevermore in a drop-kick like fashion. The Nevermore was knocked off course and just narrowly missed Ragna.

"Yang!" The black blur now turned into the Blake. Soon the Nevermore completely demolished Blake and Ragna's eyes went wide.

"What the hell was that!?" Ragna yelled. "She just got wrecked!"

"Not a chance!" Yang came back and hit the Nevermore with shotgun blasts as Ruby began to shoot at it with her sniper on Crescent Rose. Weiss was using her ice glyphs to keep the Nevermore on the ground by locking its talons into ice. "Now Blake!"

"Right!" Blake returned and narrowly dodged a wing attack from the Nevermore and locked her chain pistols (?) around the wings of the Nevermore which locked it into place. Ruby's voice perked up from afar.

"Now Ragna!" Ruby yelled.

"I'll show you true hell!" Ragna yelled as he poured his aura into his legs and used his strength semblance to jump up from the ground. Ragna took out Bloodscythe and lifted it over his head. " **DEAD SPIKE!"**

Ragna slashed through the Nevermore's head and as soon as he hit the ground a giant black and red monster head came out from the ground and devoured the Nevermore leaving nothing behind. The girl now known as Blake had just jumped off and Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all ran up to the man.

"Oh god! I'm gonna hurl!" Ragna said as he held his mouth and stomach. He swallowed, which looked painful, and he shivered. "Was that necessary!?"

' _ **What? We needed energy.'**_

"Uh, Rag? Why are you talking to yourself?" Yang tapped him on the shoulder, which made Ragna jump a bit.

"Because I've lost control of my life that's why!" Ragna yelled.

"Not like you had any to begin with." Yang quipped back as a tick mark appeared on Ragna's head. "Anyways...what the hell was that? What even is your semblance? Did you just eat that thing?"

"W-Well, to be honest I don't know." Ragna sighed. "So, how is she alive? I'm pretty sure I just saw her get crushed to death."

"Hm, me?" Blake said. "I made a clone of myself."

"..." Ragna just stared as the others looked at him like he was an idiot for not knowing. "Yes, because I would expect that to happen!"

"Relax grumpy pants…" Ruby said playfully punching him grinned. "We just took down a Nevermore!"

"So? I've fought dudes who were more powerful than that." Ragna sighed. "Look we can save the small talk for later, I gotta find a partner and fast."

"More importantly, what did you do?" Weiss spoke up. "You just absorbed a grimm using something that looked like a grimm."

"Huh really? I didn't think of it like that." Ragna said sarcastically. "I don't know how it works it just gives me energy. See? All my scratches are healed."

"That's...creepy." Blake spoke up.

"Got that right sister…" Yang called out.

"Found it!" A voice called out from behind them all.

"Wha!?" Ragna whipped around. "Who's there?"

A figure began to walk out from the woods right by where the destroyed trees were. Soon the color pink shined through the darkness. Out walked a girl with two pink tails accompanied by long pink hair and two cat ears. She had orange eyes along with an orange bow holding her hair in a ponytail. She had a grin and a weird machine out in front of her that was beeping. She wore a white lab coat that was split on the midriff that had cat like features. With red pants that clung to her sleek legs she she a weird belt with a bell on the front along with a what looked like metal high heels.

"The Azure Grimoire!" The pink haired cat girl yelled.

"K-K-Kokonoe!?" Ragna yelled out loud. "The hell are you doing here?!"

"Eh, who the hell are you?" Kokonoe said as she kept walking up to the group. "You smell familiar…"

' _Shit right...they don't remember me…'_

"O-Oh right!" Ragna said feigning ignorance. "The names Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Ragna….Ragna...Ragna?" Kokonoe said. "Ragna...Bloodedge...Blazblue...lost arm?"

"Listen kid, I don't know who the hell you are, but you know me." Kokonoe said pointing a gun at Ragna. "I'm not even from this world so how the hell do you know me?"

"L...Lucky guess?" Ragna said as Kokonoe shot a bullet at Ragna's feet. The girls around him went into a defensive stance awaiting the next attack. "Woah! Relax lady!"

That was when everyone noticed Kokonoe's face. She had tears streaming down her face with a spooked look on her face. She just looked angry and surprised at what was happening.

"A-Are you okay?" Ragna asked as he stepped back a bit, waiting for the next attack to hit him.

"Why? Why!?" Kokonoe yelled at him as she pointed a finger after wiping her eyes. "Why do you seem so familiar, but I can't place it?!"

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ragna said scratching his head. "It's a long story…"

"Hmph." Kokonoe shook her head. "So you're in the exam too?"

"Uh...yeah?" Ragna said. "Wait...doesn't this mean we're-"

"Partners." Kokonoe deadpanned, but then quickly grinned. "This couldn't have ended any better. I can take as many tests as I want with you AND I can figure out why you have the Azure Grimoire in another world. You're gonna answer my questions whether you like it or not."

"Why me…" Ragna just sighed. Soon the girls around him spoke up.

"Well look at that Raggy! You found yourself a partner and one who is a cute faunus at that!" Yang said slapping his back. "Why don't we celebrate with a little race?"

"Race!?" Ruby perked up.

"We all have our partners right? Why don't we see who can make it to the temple first and get back the fastest?" Yang said. Blake sighed and the white haired girl just huffed about how stupid everything was. "Rag?"

"Fine…" Ragna grunted. "Just get going already!"

With his acceptance, the four girls sped off in the blink of an eye. Ruby and Yang were racing each other while Blake and Weiss seemed to be lagging behind with exasperated expressions. However, Ragna's attention was soon dragged away from the race as he heard something metallic drop on the ground. It was a left arm Kokonoe had brought with her for some reason. Ragna recognized it immediately as a replacement she had made for him after he had lost his left arm, back when he saved Noel. She eyed it before picking it up and examined it. It had a note stuck into the elbow, which Kokonoe quickly took out and began to read.

"When the hell did I make this?" Kokonoe said annoyed and surprised.

' _Ragna - Don't screw this one up. If you somehow lose another arm I will personally drop a nuke on top of you. Now try not to lose every fight.._

 _Kokonoe, or as according to you, Big Sis ;)'_

"R-Ragna?" Kokonoe said with wide eyes. "Azure Grimoire, missing arm, scowl, harsh personality with a caring undertone...it's you isn't it?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Ragna said as he cocked an eyebrow, but was soon met with a fist to the face. "Ow what the hell!?"

"You dumbass!" Kokonoe yelled. "You KILLED yourself just to save all of us?!"

"W-What the hell is happening?!" Ragna said with his hands up defensively. "You remember now and then sock me for it?!"

"Duh, dumbass! What the hell were you thinking?!" Kokonoe stormed up to him. "The last thing I remember is that you tried to be all cool and replaced your sister as God!"

"T-To be fair, I didn't "kill myself" I just erased myself from your memories!" Ragna said defensively. "I didn't know I'd end up in this world, I thought I'd just be playing God or something!"

"That's the equivalent to dying!" Kokonoe roared. Soon the rustling of the bushes returned and Ragna groaned.

"Look can we talk about this later!? I have just as many questions for you as you do for me!" Ragna said as he took Bloodscythe back out. "We got company!"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Kokonoe said as she pushed a button that caused a huge spike weapon to appear on her arm. "Once this damn test is over we're going to get things straight!"

"Just shut up already!" Ragna yelled as he cut a jumping Ursa. He heard a huge clink and a yelp as Kokonoe destroyed three Grimm at once with her spike weapon. Three grimm were impaled on it as they began to disintegrate. Ragna just stared at the angered Kokonoe with a bit of nervousness.

' _We're dead.'_

' _ **For sure.'**_

XXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you relax!?" Ragna yelled out as he looked at the destruction in front of him. "You're going to destroy the entire forest at this point!"

"Shut up Ragna!" Kokonoe yelled as she continued to decimate the Grimm around her. Between the Ursa and the beowulves, she had more than enough to kill. "I need to let this pent up stress out!"

"Well we also have a damn test to finish!" Ragna yelled back as he slashed at two more Grimm. "And we're not helping ourselves by attracting all these damn things to us!"

"Just shut up and keep killing!" Kokonoe said. "I swear I'm going to kill you and Kagura!"

"J-Jesus…" Ragna sighed. "She's seriously pissed…"

' _ **Might want to do something before she destroys everything including you.'**_

"Look Kokonoe could you just relax for two seconds? We seriously need to get our relics and get the hell out of here!" Ragna tried to reason with her as the number of Grimm began to die down fast. "You can kick my ass or whatever later, but we can't exactly fuck this up."

"Oh so NOW you care about something!" Kokonoe said sarcastically. "You know what? FIne, but you're going to answer everything I have to ask along the way."

"Ugh...I'm gonna have a headache after this one." Ragna muttered as the two began to run towards the direction that the girls ran in. Kokonoe was running with Ragna as she began asking her questions.

"How did you end up here?"

"I erased myself from our timeline."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because it was the only way to stop the endless cycle of torture for us all."

"What happened to Terumi?"

"You already know. I killed him after he went full apeshit on me."

"Does the Blazblue work the same here?"

"I think? Just...look I don't have all the damn answers right now!" Ragna yelled. "I can explain this all once we all regroup with each other alright?"

"Tch, fine, but you're going to come clean." Kokonoe muttered as she looked away from him. The tension between them was very thick, but deep down Kokonoe was overjoyed that he was still alive and that she remembered him. Of course, she wouldn't admit that to him.

"So, uh, how're things back home?" Ragna tried to make small talk as they ran.

"They were...fine to say the least. Life was life. It's not like any of us even remembered what the hell had happened." Kokonoe said. "We all just kind of went about our lives."

"Good...that's what I was hoping for." Ragna said with a content sigh.

"So why did you do it? I mean you had no reason to just go and off yourself. The world treated you like shit, but you saved it." Kokonoe said with a sigh. "Why?"

"It's because of all you guys. If I hadn't of gotten rid of the bad parts of Saya...the world would have just kept on repeating itself. Everyone wanted to change the world, but for themselves. So...I got rid of those feelings." Ragna said as he chuckled a bit. "Hey mind keeping it a secret from the people from this world for now?"

"Why's that?" Kokonoe asked quizzically.

"I just...want to have a stab at a normal life y'know?" Ragna laughed. "As normal as this hell hole is."

"You never change do you?" Kokonoe giggled for the first time. "It's weird how all of our bodies have changed."

"Yeah, Akuma told me it was because the timeline of this world is behind our worlds." Ragna said. "That's why all of us look younger. Except Rachel...she looks the same."

"So she's with you?" Kokonoe asked. "I had Kagura with me when we met Ozpin. I'm guessing you and Rachel had met up with someone else? Otherwise you probably wouldn't be at Beacon right now."

"Yeah it was a friend of Ozpin's I think. Qrow Branwen." Ragna said. "Reminded me of a mixture between Kagura and me."

"Heh, finally accept the bromance?" Kokonoe grinned.

"Shut it cat." Ragna muttered before speaking with a louder voice. "Hey there's the damn temple!"

"Heh, would you look at that." Kokonoe said before ducking down after her ears twitched. "RAGNA DUCK!"

"Wha!?" Ragna yelled before immediately hitting the ground. He felt something rip at his back before grunting. "Argh damn!"

"Ragna!" Kokonoe yelled before dodging out of the way and shooting a grappling hook like invention and dragging him towards her. When they both looked up they saw a giant scorpion thing accompanied by a red haired girl in red and orange armor. She had green eyes and she had a slight look of panic on her face.

"Go!" The girl shouted as Ragna and Kokonoe quickly ran towards the temple. However, before they could reach it a flurry of black feathers shot down from the sky and Ragna made his right arm into the giant black claw. He blocked them off and flung Kokonoe forward as the red haired girl shot past him.

"Get her to the temple!" Ragna yelled as he turned his back towards the Nevermore in the sky and the giant scorpion approaching him. "Another one eh?"

He looked towards them both with a glint in his eyes and a grin. However, he noticed something. He knew exactly where to attack them and how to damage them perfectly. He shrugged it off as instinct, but before he could act a giant Ursa Major bursted through the trees to his right with a girl with ginger hair and light blue eyes screaming at the top of her lungs with a grin on her face. Ragna quickly took the distraction to jump back away from the grimm. As he got closer to the temple he put some distance between them and they seemed to just stop and look after a while.

"What the FUCK is that!?" Ragna shouted as he looked at the girl riding the Grimm. "How did that even happen!?"

"WAHOO!" The girl yelled out loud before flipping off of the Ursa and was caught by her partner with black hair and pink eyes. He carried two green pistols with two blades on the bottom. "Let's break this things legs Ren!"

"That was...kind of impressive. Dangerous, but impressive." The boy named Ren said. Ragna just face palmed and sighed heavily. The boy ran past Ragna towards the temple as well. Instead of targeting the two teens running in front of it, it seemed to make eye contact with Ragna and it roared out. Ragna put even more distance, but once the Ursa Major reached the same point as the Nevermore and Deathstalker it stopped moving as well and just stared at Ragna.

"Everyone around me is insane...I take it back make me go back to being in the void." Ragna sighed before he felt a lot of prescences behind him.

"Oh my, was that Ragna?" A sophisticated voice called out.

"God dammit Rabbit now is not the time!" Ragna yelled. "We have three different giant things over here about to fight us all!"

"Yes quite, now if you could stop yelling this would be much easier." Rachel said as the rest of the gang appeared behind her.

"Raggy!" Yang yelled as she gave him a grin and walked towards him. "Aren't you happy? We all get to die together!"

"W-WHAT!?" The blonde haired kid said next to the red haired girl. "I didn't sign up to just killed immediately."

"Relax Jaune you'll be okay." The red haired girl patted his back. "Now we have to fight."

Blake walked up to Ragna as Rachel and him were talking.

"You have a plan?" Blake asked as she took out her chain pistols. "Cause we're out of ideas."

The three beasts just watched them without moving a muscle. They all seemed to be locked on Ragna. When he moved they did. When he attacked they did. One thing was for sure, they were attached to him.

"Notice that?" Ragna said putting his hand to his chin. "They're only going after me."

"That giant scorpion was chasing redhead over there, but it stopped to attack me one it saw me." Ragna surmised. "When ginger over there jumped off that Ursa it could have attacked her, but it didn't. It ran straight towards me. Now that I'm closer to the temple they've all stopped."

"Hm, you could be right, but why would they focus solely on you?" Blake asked before Weiss and Ruby came up behind them.

"Don't know. Don't care, but I have a plan." Ragna said. "I need all of you to leave for it though."

"WHAT!?" The group responded with.

"R-Ragna, I know you're strong, but this is a bit much!" Ruby said in a worried voice. "Those are three powerful grimm…"

"She's not wrong Ragna... " Yang placed a hang on his shoulder. "This would be hard even for you."

Rachel, the redhead, Jaune, Ren, the ginger haired girl, Blake, Weiss, and Kokonoe were all staring at Ragna wondering what his plan was. However, before anyone could protest they heard a yell from behind them.

"Yang, baby, why did you leave me like that?!" Kagura came running out of temple with blood coming from his head.

"Kagura eh?" Ragna said. "Didn't think he looked like that when he was 17."

"I know right? Quite the change for the so-called black knight." Kokonoe said before Yang yelled back.

"You tried to hit on me and then grope me! You deserved getting your head shoved into the wall!" Yang yelled back. Kagura caught up and then eyed Ragna up and down. He looked at him intensely and walked up to him.

"Have we met before?" Kagura took a long look at Ragna and looked into his eyes. "Nope! I thought you were someone special before, but now I can't place it. Oh well...must not be important!" Kagura grinned and held out his hand. "The name is Kagura Mutsuki! The Black Knight!"

"R-Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Ragna shook his hand. "Now can we please get back to the topic at hand?"

"Right. So would you like to tell us your plan?" Kokonoe said. The beast grimm just stared at Ragna as he thought.

"The only people I know how to fight with are Kokonoe, Kagura, and Rachel. I guess you could say the same about Yang and Ruby, but I'm not as confident in our teamwork. So they stay and you guys leave." Ragna looked at the group as he saw Yang and Ruby's eyes filled with the determination to protest. Before Yang and Ruby protested Ragna quickly spoke again, but was more blunt this time. "Frankly, you guys aren't on our level of and we can't waste time trying to figure things out. When we fight I don't need any of you getting hurt so just hurry up and go back to the cliff with your pieces."

"Excuse me?" Weiss spoke up. "I detest that!"

"Hm, Weiss I think he is right." Blake said as she stood before them with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and the rest of the gang about to say something again. "I've never seen someone slash a Nevermore in half with one attack before, let alone use your aura to consume it. Even if we all went up against him I don't think we'd have an easy win. Might as well get out of the way."

"Raggy is pretty strong…and from what I've seen Miss Priss over there can handle her own." Yang said leaning to the side. "Alright handsome, you win this time."

"Now was that so hard?" Ragna said as he took out his sword. He nodded to the red haired girl and Jaune as they began to walk away with Ren and the girl with ginger hair in tow. Ruby and Yang gave him worried stares before giving words of encouragement and followed behind. Weiss gave another 'hmph!' and Blake nodded towards him. Rachel began to heal Ragna's back wound with her magic as she spoke up.

"When the hell did you learn that?" Ragna asked as a soothing feeling came over him.

"It's a effect of semblance." Rachel said. "Ragna, I must tell you something before we begin. My magic has been...altered."

"Hm? The hell do you mean?" Ragna asked as he took out his sword.

"I am unable to control my surroundings as effectively. I can still teleport to and from Alucard Castle, however, I am unable to transport myself anywhere in this world...while your body has been remade in this timeline, it seems our own bodies have only been reversed to a younger state and given new abilities. My abilities aren't as potent as they were before." Rachel said looking at her partner.

"So...you got nerfed?" Ragna asked a little bit too hopefully.

"In layman's terms...yes." Rachel sighed at the grin on his face. "Though I have figured out my so called "semblance" I mentioned earlier. It seems I have an aura conversion semblance. It allows me to control the target's aura and negate or bolster it at my will. Though it seems I am only able to manipulate them after physical contact. That's how I healed your wound."

"Huh, handy." Ragna said. "How about you two?"

"Heh, Ozpin showed me this one." Kagura said grinning. "He called it Limit Break. Seems when I take a certain amount of damage and my aura is almost depleted I can activate it and my speed, strength, and durability are increased tenfold. Though I can only hold it for around 3 minutes and after the time is up I'm down for the count."

"Mine is pretty simple. Ozpin called it the manipulation of velocity." Kokonoe said as she held out her arm with a small rock in it. "If I apply just a little bit of my aura…"

Kokonoe focused and the rock became covered in a pink coloring. She threw it at the temple window and it shot through, shattering not only the glass, but also the stone around it.

"As long as I can see it, I can manipulate it." Kokonoe said pulling out one of her machines. "Larger the object though, the bigger the toll it takes on me."

"Alright...we can make this work." Ragna said putting his hand to his chin. "Kagura, don't use your Limit Break until you're almost down for the count. Kokonoe, save your energy for manipulating me and Kagura when needed. Rabbit, focus on helping Kagura and providing long range support."

"Not too shabby Mr. Brute Force." Kokonoe said with a grin as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh shut it cat." Ragna elbowed the smaller girl playfully.

"Focus on the battle you fool." Rachel quipped back as Kagura stepped up.

"So, you guys ready?" Ragna asked.

"Of course I am!" Kagura pulled out his giant sword.

' _He's so totally compensating still…'_ Ragna thought to himself.

"Yeah...you sure this is gonna work?" Kokonoe said.

"Relax, we're all strong as he-!" Ragna was cut off by a deafening screen from the Nevermore. That's when the group looked over to see what was happening. The girls and the others were behind some bushes and all of their eyes went wide. The Deathstalker had stabbed through the Nevermores wings and was currently attacking the Ursa major and the Nevermore singlehandedly. Ragna took one look at his friends and knew this was unusual. That was until he saw the color of the Deathstalker now. The white mask on its face had fallen off and was now replaced by a face similar to the face dead spike had, just more bug like. It had a reddish tint to it now and had red lines coursing all over it.

"R-Ragna...that looks like the Black Beast doesn't it?" Kokonoe asked nervously. "That...thing got your blood on it and it changed...you don't think?!"

"I don't care right now. Right now I see a chance to kick some ass and we're gonna take it!" Ragna yelled as he shook his head. "If that thing is on our side now we'll kick it's ass last! Now let's go!"

"Do the plan!" Ragna yelled as his friends nodded and replied with a yell back. Rachel floated behind them as Ragna and Kagura took the front lines as Kokonoe acted as support with her machines and Rachel was at the far back, ready to shoot her blasts at any time. The team rushed the three grimm that were currently fighting as Ragna took on the Ursa Major and Kagura took on the Nevermore fighting the Deathstalker. Watching from afar was Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin who were both surprised to say the least.

"Professor...this is certainly unnatural." Goodwitch said. "I've never seen Grimm fight each other, let alone transform into a different type of Grimm."

"I agree...there is something with that boy. Grimm would never just wait to attack. It's like they're wary of him for some reason." Ozpin put his hand to his chin. "That Deathstalker even changed to the same color as Ragna's aura…"

"What are you saying?" Goodwitch said a little more nervous than before. "Do you think he's with _her_?"

"No, the look in his eyes says it all. If Qrow is to be trusted than that means that boy doesn't even know who _she_ is." Ozpin said. "However, it seems that he has some control over grimm as his own aura is used to create larger grimm-like appendages with the same color."

"T-That's not possible…" Goodwitch took a deep breath and thought until Ozpin spoke up.

"Glynda...have you ever heard about the story of the eternal enemy to the Queen of the Grimm?" Ozpin said with a small grin.

"No...I have not heard that one before. Is this…?" Gloodwitch asked before being cut off by Ozpin.

"That story's hero was called two things, The Prince of the Grimm...and the Reaper." Ozpin grinned as he looked at the surprise on Goodwitch's face. "I may have some ideas on where to start researching."

"You...you do?" Goodwitch said surprised. Sure Ozpin was one of the smartest people, probably in the world and he was a man with a lot of secrets...but this was quite a surprise to her.

"Yes...there has always been one link between the world and the Reaper." Ozpin said turning around and beginning to walk away. "The Maidens."

XXXXXXXXX

"Take this!" Kagura slammed his sword into the side of the Nevermore and sent it flying away from him and the Deathstalker. Once Kagura got back into his stance he watched the Nevermore regain its composure in the air as the Deathstalker just stared at him before beginning to rush at the giant bird grimm.

"Well that's certainly weird!" Kagura ran right next to it as they both began to attack the Nevermore as Rachel sent a giant lightning bolt towards his way. He jumped back and covered himself with his sword to avoid the blinding light. The Nevermore blocked the attack and began to shoot its feathers as it dive bombed towards Kagura. He dodged most of the feathers, but took some of them full force while the Deathstalker blocked the remaining feathers that threatened his back. Kokonoe widened her eyes at the scene as she witness the Deathstalker block the attacks from Kagura's back.

' _Is that thing...protecting him!?'_

Soon the Deathstalker raised it's stinger and pointed it at Kagura and his eyes went wide.

"Oh shi-!" Kagura was cut off by the tail going in to stab him. However, he felt nothing and when he slowly opened his eyes he saw the Deathstalker had stabbed a beowulf into the ground that was coming into his back.

"I don't exactly know what's happening, but I like it!" Kagura said with a grin as the Deathstalker stood next to him. "Alright big fella why don't we show this thing who's boss?!"

The Nevermore began to charge once again as Kagura went right next to the Deathstalker and the two began to charge together. The Nevermore came back around for another dive bomb and collided with the Deathstalker, pushing it backwards. Kagura took the opportunity to jump up and slam his sword down on the Nevermore's back before he was flung off by the Deathstalker stabbing the Nevermore in the chest. The giant bird retaliated and flailed around screeching before sending its feathers in every direction. Kagura fell off backwards, but was cushioned by a giant bouncing cat ball….thing.

"Thanks Rachel!" Kagura said with a grin as he bounced back up while Rachel began to fire more shots at the Nevermore and stunned it. Rachel took a deep breath and aimed her hand towards the giant Nevermore as she yelled out an attack name.

"Slipheed!" Rachel held her hand out as the wind began to flow towards the right which caused the Nevermore to stumbled fall backwards, Kagura to shove his sword in the ground protecting his body, and the Deathstalker to shove its stinger into the wing of the Nevermore one last time as it held it in place. Rachel yelled across the battlefield.

"Kokonoe now!" Rachel said with a light grin and a pant as she increased the speed of her wind.

"Let's test this out!" Kokonoe yelled out to Kagura who somehow managed to get up from the wind. "Kagura do it!"

"Alright! DRAGON STRIKE!" Kagura yelled as he slammed his sword into the ground right in front of the Nevermore and the Deathstalker that was holding it down. It had latched its pincers into the neck of the Nevermore and the two were throwing everything they could at each other. From where Kagura had slammed, rocks had flung up from the ground and were slowly falling through the air until Kokonoe focused her semblance onto the rocks and with a pink aura surrounding them they began to fly faster towards the two giant grimm until they went even faster as Rachel increased the wind speed as she began to sweat.

"M-Milady are you okay!?" Nago said behind her as he was using his own energy to try and give his master some more.

"I-I'm fine!" Rachel yelled back. "This world has weakened my magical prowess is all!"

The rocks began to pierce the bodies of the two giant grimm as they both roared in response. The two continued to fight each other off until the rocks and the wind began to die down as Kokonoe fell to one knee and Rachel fell down from the sky into a Nago shaped chair.

Kagura roared at his chance to finish them off.

" _ **ASTRAL HEAT! BLACK DRAGON'S SKY RENDING BLADE!"**_ Kagura roared as he pointed his sword into the sky and a giant pillar of purple and black light shot up into the sky. " _ **TAKE THIS!"**_

With a jump he leaped up into the sky and slammed his sword down as hard as he possibly could on both Grimm which rattled the earth into the ground and sent a quake throughout the forest as he grinned like a madman.

"Now that was badass!" Kagura said as the smoke cleared and he looked at the two dissipating shadows in front of him inside of the giant crater that was left there. He rushed over to Kokonoe and Rachel met up with them quickly as they regained their breath. "How're you two holding up?"

"I, *huff*, could be better." Kokonoe said taking deep breaths. "Changing the velocity of that many things at once...really took it out of me."

"He always did tell you to get out of the lab more often, Tager even more." Kagura laughed. Kokonoe and Rachel just stared at him with wide eyes while they both were breathing heavily.

"Who's he?" Rachel asked in between a breath.

"Hm, he...he...he?" Kagura said much to the ire of both Kokonoe and Rachel. "Can't seem to remember the name. Ah well! Anyways how's prince charming over there?"

"Ragna!?" Rachel and Kokonoe both shot backwards as they both looked towards the giant bear and man duking it out. Ragna was batting the Ursa on his own as he dodged attack after attack while he got in his own attacks every once in a while. Both grimm and man had cuts everywhere on their bodies before long and now they were both staring each other down when Ragna heard a voice come from the dissipating ash that Kagura had just made.

' _M-My king...thank you for allowing me to serve you…'_

"The hell?! Who's there now!?" Ragna said as he dodged another fist from the giant bear.

" _ **It's the Deathstalker Ragna."**_ Akuma spoke up quickly. " _ **It seems to recognize you as it master once you changed it over to your side. That must be why it was protecting the girls and Kagura."**_

"Yeah well-!" Ragna dodged to the left and delivered a sideways slash towards the back of the grimm's knee. "This damn bear has my blood on it's claws and it's not changing anytime soon!"

" _ **If I had to guess, it must take time for transformation to complete."**_ Akuma spoke up. " _ **However, aside from your drive ability, it seems as if you have unlocked your semblance."**_

"My semblance!?" Ragna jumped backwards to avoid a giant set of teeth as he rolled to the side "I couldn't care less, but this thing is starting to get on my **NERVES!"**

Ragna roared and sheathed his sword. He charged the Ursa Major and activated his giant claws as he collided with the beast. He slashed his claw and cut a giant gash into the side of it.

" _ **Maybe it's not your semblance Ragna. It seems like the changing of the grimm is because of the magic element we have when we fused together: Seither. Look at that gash mark you made. It's traveling up the side of the Ursa Major's body."**_ Akuma bellowed out causing Ragna to jump back a bit.

"Holy shit...it's turning him into one of mine then?" Ragna asked a bit hesitantly. "So the only reason the Deathstalker transformed was because I used seither right after?!"

" _ **Most likely. Now hurry up and win. Why don't you try out Black Onslaught? I think you'll like the new changes."**_ Akuma said in a high pitched voice as all seven voices chuckled.

"So damn creepy!" Ragna groaned. "Alright fine! I'll show you true hell! _**BLACK ONSLAUGHT!"**_ Ragna roared as seither poured out of him and his scythe form activated. Seven of the black beast's heads appeared from behind him as black and red aura surrounded him. " _ **GO!"**_

The seven heads shot forward and began to attack the Ursa Major simultaneously as they tore it apart slowly, but surely. Ragna could feel his soul eater ability activating as he continued to get stronger and stronger as he felt his wounds close up from the energy. Finally, the seventh head attacked and disappeared as Ragna jumped into the air with one of his eyes demonic looking and his body covered in his aura. He slashed the remaining parts of the Ursa Major a huge amount of times before roaring one last time and decapitating it. He landed on the ground and Bloodscythe returned to its original form. Ragna shivered at the taste of the grimm and almost threw up again.

"N-Never gonna get used to that…" Ragna shook before standing up completely and sighing. "So, what the hell happened to my final move?"

" _ **We took the liberty of acting like the Deathstalkers stinger and attacked parts of the Ursa Major with it. Seven heads. Seven attacks. It also helps you drain them faster and gives us a good meal."**_ Akuma sighed contently.

"We need to talk about you and your damn food." Ragna muttered mildly annoyed, but impressed at the same time. He soon heard a whistle behind him as Kagura slapped him on the back.

"Well damn Ragna! Color me impressed!" Kagura said slinging his arm around Ragna's shoulder. "You're pretty damn strong."

"Uh, yeah sure." Ragna said as he threw his arm off of him. Rachel and Kokonoe gave a hearty sigh as they saw that Ragna had no injuries until from behind them they heard a low growl. "Did I not finish it?!"

The dust and shadows began to dissipate as the four friends got ready to attack whatever was about to come out, however…

"Bark bark!" A higher pitched dog voice called out before a small red and black dog bounced out of the smoke. It ran right up to Ragna as it looked at him and tilted it's head slightly.

"What. The. Fuck." Ragna face palmed hard as Kagura laughed, Rachel stifled a giggle, and Kokonoe hissed at the small puppy. "What the hell happened?! I thought I killed then absorbed that thing!"

"Look Rag! You found a friend!" Kagura doubled over laughing while Rachel had finally let out her own giggle. Kokonoe still looked at it with an evil glare and stood behind Ragna.

"Ragna! Hurry up and kill it!" Kokonoe commanded from behind the teens back. "If you don't hurry up it'll kill you!"

"Wha-you want me to kill a puppy!?" Ragna said. "Grimm or not I can't...just kill a defenseless animal!"

"Oh my, the Grim Reaper is going soft?" Rachel cooed. "I'm quite surprised! I had always thought that the legendary Reaper was such a barbaric and serious man."

"Shut up rabbit!" Ragna hissed. "And you! Get off my back!"

"C'mon Ragna, the little pup likes you!" Kagura said as he pointed to the small puppy licking Ragna's leg while Kagura wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I absolutely hate you all. Every. Single. One." Ragna muttered annoyed. "Let's just get the hell out of here…"

With that the group made their way away towards the cliff as the puppy began to follow Ragna no matter how many times they stopped or tried to run away. Every time Ragna would yell at it, the small dog would just tilt its head. Eventually, Kagura couldn't stop laughing, Kokonoe kept hissing, Rachel was grinning, and Ragna had a huge blush on his face with a scowl on. Soon they saw the cliff that they started on and saw Goodwitch with a small grin on her face. The dog continued to follow Ragna all the way inside, much to his ire. The dog quickly hopped up to Ragna's shoulder once they got into the building and Ragna immediately went wide eyed and began to yell at the dog, but he never once touched him or tried to put him down. Kagura and Rachel had broken out laughing again while Kokonoe had just began to stay away from them.

"Just kill me now!" Ragna groaned out loud.

XXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we should've left them?" Ruby piped up next to her sister. The eight others had just left from the spot in the bushes and ran right past.

"Eh, I'm sure it's fine sis. Ragna is strong as hell right?" Yang said playfully before Weiss spoke up. "Besides he has three other people with him!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Weiss yelled. "That dolt just insulted us all and then proceeded to tell us to leave so they could fight! How could that be in anyway acceptable!"

"Relax Weiss, I'm sure it'll be okay...probably." Ruby said with a nervous laugh.

"Ragna is strong. He'll be fine." Blake spoke up. "I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of what they were about to fight."

"H-Hey guys?" Jaune spoke up. "Are we just gonna forget about the Deathstalker and how it...sort of...you know TURNED AGAINST ITS OWN KIND?!"

"Hm...you're not wrong Jaune." The red haired girl spoke up. "Oh! There's the cliff!"

"Aw yeah!" Ruby said as they sped up towards the cliff. Once they got there they were told to go wait in the staging room where the teams would be announced after every test was done. Goodwitch had greeted them and told them what to do and when. After the groups had all gotten settled in Ruby spoke up.

"Soooo, now that we're all here who is everyone?" Ruby said as she plopped down on the ground next to the other 7 people.

"Heh, I'll go first!" Yang stood up. "I'm Yang Xiao Long! This here is Ruby Rose my sister."

"Nice to meet everyone!" Ruby said a bit awkwardly.

"Uh...I guess I'll go next." Jaune stood up. "I'm Jaune Arc. Rolls of the tongue right? Short, sweet, and the ladies love it."

He looked towards the red haired girl who giggled at him and he blushed furiously.

"Yeah sure...I can already feel myself falling for you." Weiss rolled her eyes. The red haired girl glared at her for a second, but soon stood up.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos. I'm sure some of you know me, but please, don't let that stop you from talking to me like any other person." With a smile Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune.

The ginger haired girl stood up with Ren.

"Lie Ren. This is Nora Valkyrie." He said raising his arm to which Nora was hanging off of. "She's a bit...hyper, but please take care of us."

After that there was only two left.

"Names Blake Belladonna." Blake said as she went back to her book as Weiss stood up and flipped her hair with her hand.

"As I'm sure you all know, I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to my father's company." Weiss gave a slight curtsy and took her seat again as Ruby piped up.

"Oh man, I hope Ragna is okay…" Ruby said slouching a bit. "I'm really worried…"

"Oh? Does my lil sis have her first crush?~" Yang said slinging her arm around her sisters shoulder. "But I already called him first."

"W-What?! I do not have a crush on R-Ragna!" Ruby protested as the others laughed around them. Ruby pouted and continued to protest against Yang. The rest laughed as Blake asked the question everyone was wondering.

"So, who is Ragna anyway?" Blake asked putting her book down. "He seems...interesting."

"Ohoho he's interesting alright!" Yang said laughing. "Basically we found him in the woods one day, we fought, took him in, and then trained him. Over the past month he lived with us and he showed us things we didn't even know we could do!"

Ruby giggled.

"He taught me how to use my scythe in ways Qrow hadn't showed me yet. Although he says his sword has a scythe form, but he hasn't showed it yet." Ruby sighed. "I really wanna see it!"

"He does talk to himself sometimes though…" Yang said. "It's kind of weird, but cute in a way."

"He talks to himself?" Weiss asked. "Is he...y'know, insane?"

"Probably not?" Ruby said a little nervously. "At least he hasn't done anything yet. Although he is insanely strong so if he did end up being insane...he probably would've killed us already."

"Great! Now there's a potential psychopath with us!" Weiss groaned.

"I think Ragna is a pretty good guy." Jaune spoke up. "I mean you said he cleaved a Nevermore in half with one hit and he even protected us from those three grimm."

"Jaune's right." Pyrrha spoke up. "Whoever he is, Ragna is someone who can be respected."

"But...what was that power?" Blake spoke up. "When he "ate" that grimm and then the Deathstalker took on the same form as him...think there's a connection?"

"If what you say is true, then that means there could be a connection." Ren put his hand to his chin. "We just have to find out from Ragna himself. Those other three seemed to know them as well. They were with you girls so who are they?"

"Rachel Alucard and Kagura Mutsuki. The pink haired faunus was called Kokonoe I think?" Weiss said. "They seemed to be well acquainted and that idiot himself even said he only knew how to fight with them."

"Hm...you could be right. However, I think we should stop speculating and give Ragna the benefit of the doubt." Pyrrha spoke up before narrowing her eyes. "Wait, it's Cardin."

"Personally, I think that guy is just a freak." Cardin said as he walked up to the group sitting on the ground with his lackeys behind him. "He's nothing but a worthless freak. Have you seen his eyes? He's friends with a pink freak even among the faunus, a guy who calls himself the black knight, and a gothic loli. How much of a freak show is Beacon?"

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha said as she stood up. "I don't think it is fair to talk about others behind their backs."

"Yeah you leave Ragna alone! He's cooler than you'll ever be!" Ruby said as she hopped up. The rest of their group stood up aside from Jaune who stood behind Pyrrha.

"You wanna go?" Yang said cracking her knuckles. "Because you're starting to piss me off."

"Ha! You guys think you can beat us?" Cardin laughed. "You don't stand a chance. More importantly, whatcha reading there blacky?"

Cardin ripped the book out of her hands much to Blake's protest. The group stood up ready to defend their friend with Yang about to charge, before they all laid back and smiled a bit.

"C'mon Cardin what does it say?" Yang said with an evil grin. Blake looked a little bit betrayed, but the feeling went away as soon as she saw what was behind Cardin.

"Heh, now you're seeing it my way cowgirl." Cardin said ogling Yang. "Let's see...Ninjas of-!"

Cardin turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes went wide as he saw Ragna behind him with a puppy on his shoulder along with Kagura and Rachel laughing with Kokonoe in the corner.

"Give it back." Ragna said sternly. However, Cardin immediately began to burst out in laughter along with his cronies as they looked at Ragna. Ruby was about to say something before Yang pulled her and the rest of the group back a bit when they saw a tick mark appear on Ragna's head. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Dude! Have you seen yourself!? You have a nasty grimm dog on your shoulder, two teammates laughing at you, and a faunus freak with two tails avoiding you because of your dog!" Cardin almost began crying from the laugh attack. "You're such a joke! What is this team!?"

Cardin continued to laugh as Ragna began to get angrier and angrier. When Rachel and Kagura noticed they slowly started to back away. However, before Ragna could do anything the small puppy jumped down from his shoulder and growled at Cardin and his friends.

"Heh, what're you gonna do pup? You're probably stronger than Mr. Hero over here!" Cardin grinned as he was about to kick the puppy away to get to Ragna, but before they could do anything one of the things nobody was expecting happened.

"Grrr...RAH!" The small puppy glowed red and black before becoming a huge monster that looked like a large dog with black flames coming off of it with giant white eyes and huge teeth. It had red eyes with a white bottom with the rest of it being black. It looked like a Ursa Major without all of the spikes and less bulky. The now giant grimm dog roared in Cardin's face as everyone just stared at it including Ragna. Cardin and his team quickly got out of there with terrified looks on their faces as Ragna just had his mouth open which soon turned into a giant grin as he looked at his friends stare at the giant dog. Ragna walked up to it and began to scratch under its chin as the giant beast slowly turned back into a puppy. This time however, it took on a white form. It had red eyes with gray fur on top with white bottom fur. The dog looked like albino Shiba Inu now instead of the black beast like form.

"Oho we're so keeping you around buddy." Ragna said as the dog jumped up on Ragna's knees as the man patted the head of his new partner. The rest of the group just stared at them before Ozpin made an announcement.

"Everyone please come to the main staging area! We'll be announcing the results now!" Ozpin said as everyone snapped out of the funk and went towards the stage while talking to each other about what just happened, A few random team names were called until they finally got to the good part.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing. You will form Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced as people clapped and Cardin had a sense of pride before being ushered off the stage. Next Ozpin announced Team JNPR which was led by Jaune and had Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren. Jaune was surprised more than anyone as they received a round of applause and everyone clapped.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee shall be Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin stated. With a round of applause Weiss began shouting about how it made no sense until they decided to announce the final team.

"Now...this is a very tough position to be in. It seems we are left with an odd number of people left." Ozpin said matter of factly. "There are four students left, but only three retrieved relics."

"Heh, which one of you forgot to get their piece?" Ragna grinned as the puppy barked.

"Uh, Ragna?" Kagura said. "That would be you."

"Huh?" Ragna said as he looked at the Ozpin staring at him as his three friends had their own pieces. "OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

" _ **You're an idiot…"**_ Akuma said with a sigh.

"God dammit!" Ragna said. "I didn't even think about it!"

Rachel, Kagura, and Kokonoe all looked at him dejected while RWBY and JNPR looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

' _Dammit...I failed before I even tried huh?'_

"However...the leadership, strength, and ability showed by the Ragna the Bloodedge is most impressive." Ozpin said with a small grin as a screen showed Ragna ordering his team and then beating tons of grimm including the Ursa Major and the Nevermore. The students all stared in awe at the raw power Ragna showed more than anyone. Even Yang and Ruby were impressed at all of what he did.

"Because of this we are granting Ragna the Bloodedge a pass into Beacon. How could we ignore such potential?" Ozpin said as the students roared in response along with lots of applause. "Therefore, Rachel Alucard, Kagura Mutsuki, Kokonoe Mercury, and Ragna the Bloodedge shall make up Team RAMK, (pronounced Rainmaker), led by none other than Ragna the Bloodedge."

"N-No frigging way…" Ragna said as the dog licked his cheek from where it was on his shoulder. Kagura grabbed them all into a big hug with Rachel complaining, Ragna blushing, the small puppy barking, and Kokonoe hissing at the puppy. Ozpin held his hands out.

"Now students...welcome to Beacon!"

XXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone welcome back! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it too! I got a couple questions in the reviews so I'll answer the now.

 **Regards about specific stuff about canon. (i.e. no window in the temple)**

I forgot?

 **Is the dog based off of Koromaru from P3?**

Damn you have a good eye, but yes that's exactly where I got the idea from. I absolutely loved the idea so I figured it fit with the direction the story is going in.

 **Will there be more BlazBlue people?**

Oh you have no idea!

 **Finally, about the harem:**

So I do intend to branch it out farther than just Koko, Rachel, and RWBY. I was thinking about leaving it up to you guys, but I was thinking about adding Cinder because it would help with a plot point. Let me know what you guys think and about who should be in the harem! I also have an idea regarding the harem itself and how it could work and that will be explored in this chapter. So let me know what you guys think after you read it and I'll decide if I want to keep it or not. However, there will be a specific number of people that will have to be involved. (hint hint)

Right now:

RWBY

Kokonoe

Rachel

Cinder

Anyone else you guys suggest and I like!

Without further ado...here's the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXX

"H-Holy shit!" Ragna said as they walked into a room. "My own room?!"

Ragna grinned like an idiot as he walked into his dorm room with the small puppy trailing behind him wagging its tail.

"Looks like things are going our way little guy!" Ragna said as he plopped down onto one of the four beds. "Wait…"

One of the FOUR beds…

"Oh you have gotta be kidding m-!" Ragna said as the door flung open and Kagura, Kokonoe, and Rachel walked in.

"Hellooo!" Kagura came in with a grin on his face as Rachel just sighed while Kokonoe began to immediately set up her tech near the bed closest to the window.

"Why hello Ragna." Rachel said as she walked in as Nago and Gii laid on their princess' bed that was next to Kokonoe's..

"Are we really doing this?" Ragna said. "Shouldn't we be like, not co-ed? I mean what about changing or even sleeping!"

"That won't be a problem will it?" Rachel said as she set her stuff on to Ragna's bed. "We are already down one problem aren't we?"

"W-Well, you're not wrong…" Ragna said as he turned away. The small dog hopped down and began to scratch its head as it looked at Ragna.

"Well hey little guy!" Kagura said leaning down to pick up the albino Shiba Inu grimm. As soon as he reached his hands down the dog growled at him and jumped back as it ran to Ragna's legs.

"Heh, this dog knows to stay away from bad things." Ragna grinned as he patted the dogs head.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Rachel said as she laid back behind Ragna on his bed. "We can't just call it dog forever you know."

"Oh, er, right…" Ragna said placing his hand to his chin. "Any ideas?"

"Is mutt simply not enough?" Rachel said.

"How about Meltpaws?" Kagura suggested. Ragna just looked at him with a deadface.

"How about spawn of satan?" Kokonoe sneered as she hissed at the dog again. "That thing is a demon!"

"Oh relax Koko! I'm sure it will be fine!" Kagura said patting the beastkin on the head as she punched him in the gut.

"Shut up!" Kokonoe said. "Ugh I need something sweet...Kagura can you go get some suckers for me?"

"Um...why?" Kagura said. Sure it had been a long day, but they had eaten after they finished the initiation with Kagura and Ragna wolfing down food. "Didn't we already eat?"

"If you go get them, I'll talk more than one of the girls into getting it on with you." Kokonoe said as she turned around with a grin. By the time she had finished her sentence Kagura was already out the door.

"You know what? How about Shiro?" Ragna said with a grin and a satisfied look on his face, but Kokonoe and Rachel's face had blank stares.

" _ **Really? Shiro? That means white."**_ Akuma bellowed out as Ragna's arm glowed a bit when the voice came out. Rachel and Kokonoe just looked at him with bewildered faces while Shiro just sat on his lap.

"Uh...it was him?" Ragna pointed at the small dog on his lap as Shiro cocked his head to the side in confusion. Rachel furrowed her brow and Kokonoe just grabbed his collar.

"THE BLACK BEAST CAN TALK?!" Kokonoe yelled. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THIS?!"

"R-Relax lady! We all just got reunited!" Ragna put his hands up. "I swear I was going to tell you two I just didn't know when!"

"Ragna...didn't we say we'd be more open?" Rachel said quietly as electricity danced around her finger tips.

"OKAY HOLD ON FOR A SECOND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Ragna said to the two angered girls. They both sat on his bed as Ragna sat across from them on Kagura's bed.

"So, when did you find out that thing could talk?" Kokonoe said as she got up to go pull out a weird pump looking thing with a needle.

"Well, I'd say when I got here. Akuma started talking to me." Ragna said as he held out his fake arm.

" _ **I began to talk to him once I noticed I wasn't trying to get out from the inside. It seems I lost the will to destroy the world. Once Ragna erased himself, it also erased me which gave me the chance to recreate both of us. However, we became symbiotic in time, but it seems that I have undergone a...change."**_ Akuma said to the two girls.

"Okay first off, yes, I named him Akuma because it means demon. Secondly, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT NEEDLE?!" Ragna yelled as Kokonoe got closer to him. The beastkin just grinned.

"I'm gonna need a blood sample and some of the element from the Black Beast arm." Kokonoe said with a grin as she rolled up Ragna's sleeve much to his ire. "If the Black Beast, or Akuma or whatever, really has underwent a change it should be evident in your chemical makeup as well as the potency of the seither in him."

"How the hell do you even-ow damn!- think of that?" Ragna said as she began to draw his blood. Once she was done she put the vial aside and switched needles as she emptied the other one into a small vial.

"Activate the Black Beast arm." Kokonoe commanded as Rachel began to set up her area of the room. Ragna did as he was told and Kokonoe repeated the same steps as she sucked the energy out of his giant arm. Once she was done she took the two vials and took a block out her bag as she pushed a button on a remote that made it spring to life. It looked like a pocket laboratory. Kokonoe pushed her bed off to the side and against the wall where it would take up as little space as possible. She placed the one of the samples into a test tube while putting the one with Ragna's blood under a microscope as she began to look at it.

"Uh, Kokonoe?" Ragna said as Kokonoe hummed in response. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"On that bed." Kokonoe lazily pointed at the bed that was empty that Ragna assumed that Rachel was going to sleep on along with Nago and Gii on it. Kokonoe began to put the blood samples as she took out a small box filled with black dust. She placed that into another test tube next to the seither sample and began to write something down.

"Isn't that Rachels?" Ragna said as he went to his bed and laid down. However, as he laid down he realized what Kokonoe meant as Rachel took the bows out of her hair and transformed into her pajamas. She laid down next to Ragna as she let out a content sigh. "Ah I get it now."

"So anything else you need to know Kokonoe?" Ragna asked as he began to stroke Rachel's hair as he laid back.

"Yeah, could you give me a list of all the new things you can do now? It'd help to know what kind of change the Black Beas-, er, Akuma could do." Kokonoe said as she turned around. "Anyways we need to figure everything out before we relay anything to Ozpin."

"Wait, what? Why are we relaying things to four eyes?" Ragna sat up as Rachel grunted when she was pushed to the side. "Shouldn't we be more secretive or something?"

"Why would we need to be secretive? This is _your_ world now you know that right?" Kokonoe said as she sat on the bed that Nago and Gii were on. She kicked off her shoes and pushed them to the side as she laid down. "Besides, Ozpin told me and Kagura that he would keep everything a secret for now, but that if we want his help we're going to have to be open with him."

"Great…" Ragna flopped back down as he pulled Rachel back to him. It was around 8ish already and from all of the killing they did they were all exhausted. "More importantly, shouldn't we tell Kagura about all of this?"

"Not until he gains his memories of you back." Rachel piped up. "Without those, any of this information will confuse the poor pervert."

"Right...so do you think anyone else could...y'know come into this world?" Ragna asked as he closed his eyes to think. "I mean there are a few people I wouldn't mind seeing again."

"That's pretty impossible, I mean the machine we used was...destroyed...wait a minute!" Kokonoe shot up. "Ragna you technically "died" right?"

"Uh, yeah?" Ragna said unsure about where this was going.

"Because you died inside of the boundary you were remade into a new world, so that means there's a chance that anyone else who suffered the same fate has the reasonable cause to come into this timeline." Kokonoe said as she shot towards a laptop in her bag. "If that's true then-"

"Terumi." Ragna said with a straight face as he stood up with a tint of anger in his eyes. "Or anyone else that died inside of the boundary. If this is true wouldn't that mean reincarnation or something like that is a thing?"

"Y-Yes, exactly." Kokonoe said as she began to type on her computer. "It's either that or the person had some sort of...connection to you. Unless someone from our world has some feeling of you left in their mind, they won't be able to even think about this...but if someone had an inkling that there was something missing in their lives, and they found a way to cross the boundary...there could always be a small chance. Hell we found you just because there was a feeling in the back of our minds. We technically only located you because you had the grimoire and could travel through the boundary, but still."

"So, who or what are you proposing?" Rachel said as she sat up with a hint of annoyance at Ragna's absence.

"Think about it, the only people I can think that could ever join this dimension is only a select few. Celica, Nine, Terumi, Tao, Noel, Jin, Terumi, Azrael, and possibly a few others like Es simply because of her connection to the Blue." Kokonoe surmised. "Only a hand few of them are dead as well so that would mean that we would have to find a way to bring the others to us, if, and only IF, absolutely necessary. We can't ruin everyone else's lives, and we don't know the consequences for meshing together two different timelines. Besides you erased yourself from our world."

"Azrael? The hell?" Ragna said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Remember his boner for wanting to fight you?" Kokonoe said. "You are one of the only people who could put up a fight against him and that's without even using your grimoire."

"Right…" Ragna said. "I'd prefer not to y'know start a two man war and destroy Beacon."

Rachel and Kokonoe grimaced at the thought of Azrael going 100% on Ragna. It would be catastrophic to say the least.

"Anyone else?" Rachel said as she sighed.

"Wait...Kokonoe do you think?!" Ragna said as he rushed to her side and put his hands on her shoulders startling the beastkin.

"Ragna...this is why I didn't want to bring this up now." Kokonoe looked to the side. "I...wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Are you perhaps referring to Saya?" Rachel said with an oddly soft voice for the girl.

"Yeah…" Ragna said as he sighed and sat down next to Kokonoe. "I just...if there even was a chance I'd want to at least try."

"Even after the hell your life was before this?" Kokonoe said as she elbowed him lightly.

"Heh, I guess. Killing a shit ton of people including a weird evil version of your sister until the real one turns into be Noel was quite a living hell." Ragna grinned as he placed a hand on Kokonoe's shoulder. "I meant to say this earlier, but we got sidetracked. Thanks Kokonoe. I mean it. As much as I don't want to admit it, it was hard to...adjust to this place. I guess it just took me a bit to realize that this _is_ my world now. I just gotta get used to it. Having you three here helps."

Ragna patted the beastkins head as she blushed a bit before shooing his hand away.

"Seems like it wasn't just your body that changed, but your personality to." Kokonoe said as she grinned. "Not gonna have a stick up your ass anymore?"

"Eh, don't count on it." Ragna laughed as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh until Rachel sat up and spoke. "I'm still the same old criminal."

"So before Kagura comes back there is one last thing we need to discuss." Rachel said with a slight grin. "Kokonoe's feelings."

"W-W-What!?" Kokonoe said as she shot up and put her hands up in defense. "What are you t-talking about Rachel!"

"Oh calm yourself Kokonoe, you and I both know that you have feelings for Ragna." Rachel said as she laid on her stomach and kicked up her legs rhythmically.

"W-Wait you do!?" Ragna then stood up. "When the hell did this happen?!"

"Can we all just calm down for a second!" Kokonoe said as she dived onto her bed as she buried her face into her pillow. Ragna sat down on the side of the bed as he shot Rachel a glare before putting a nervous hand on Kokonoe's shoulders.

"Uh, Kokonoe? I...I don't know what to say...I guess is it true?" Ragna asked a little unsure of himself.

"Ugh…" Kokonoe sighed. "YES! Yes, okay I do!"

The beastkin took a deep breath and sighed as she sat up with a huge blush on her face. She looked at the teen beside her and blushed a little harder, but relaxed once she saw Ragna was just as nervous as her.

"There we go." Rachel chuckled as she rolled onto her back. "As I said before Ragna, I'm willing to share you."

"Wait, you are?!" Kokonoe said as she looked bewildered. "Isn't that...weird?"

"To be fair Kokonoe, I don't think you can really say anything about relationships." Ragna said sarcastically until she punched him in the arm.

"Yes, this buffoon has a weird attracting factor to him. I can't say I'd like to deprive others of their feelings." Rachel got up and had an authoritative aura to herself. "However, I shall always be the queen to Ragna's king."

"Right…" Kokonoe said as she looked in thought for a minute before Ragna spoke up.

"S-Sooooo…" Ragna said awkwardly. "I guess if Rachel's fine with it then how about it?"

"A-Are you okay with it?" Kokonoe asked as she rubbed her arm. "I don't exactly want to put a strain on our teamwork or anything."

"I guess why not? I'm, uh, not very good at this thing, but I mean I'd be lying if I said I never, y'know...saw you that way sometimes." Ragna said as he scratched the back of his head. "So if you're up for it...?"

Kokonoe just looked at Ragna with wide eyes and a huge blush before punching him on the chest repeatedly yelling about how he's an idiot and doesn't think about his actions.

"Alright alright!" Ragna laughed a bit. He brought Kokonoe into a hug and rubbed her head. "Listen, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly alright? I just wanted you all to be able to live your lives without having to worry so much y'know? I'm not going anywhere now. Might as well make up for lost time since we got it back. Also, I'm not going on a warpath...but if Yang keeps making puns I might be."

"Fine, but this still doesn't make it up fully! It's at like 75% or something." Kokonoe pouted.

"Heh, alright fine, now can we get to bed already? I'm exhausted." Ragna said as he went back over to his bed.

"We should probably wait on Kagura." Kokonoe said as she took a deep breath to get over her embarrassment and then proceeded powered down her equipment and checked on the sample under the microscope. She took out the slide and replaced it with the sample of the Black Beast. However, Kokonoe tensed up as she continued to look through the sample.

' _The Black Beast and Ragna's blood have almost the exact same structure, but this feels different. Hell Ragna's blood doesn't even have the regular cells in it. It almost has the same hue as Ragna's blood too...I need to examine this more, there has to be a reason why Ragna's blood affected the grimm the way it did and why that dog grimm is obeying him. Even in clumps of it it looks like a foggy substance. That doesn't even explain the other side. The stuff that came out of Akuma's appendage...it's similar to a grimms substance. I'll need to ask Ozpin what he has in mind, but something tells me that the Black Beast went under more than just a personality change.'_ Kokonoe thought as she began to transfer the samples back into their own respective tubes.

"Uh, Kokonoe? You're muttering to yourself." Ragna said a bit put off. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yeah I do that sometimes. Don't worry about it. You're fine." Kokonoe said as she put tops on top of the vials. "I'll do more testing in the morning. Anyways, once Kagura gets back we're all going to bed."

"You are the last person I'd expect to ever want sleep." Ragna said with a grin as he laid back down on his bed with Rachel snuggling into him. "Not like I'm complaining though."

"We also must be on time for class tomorrow yes?" Rachel said as she stifled a yawn.

"Can't we just...skip?" Ragna asked before Rachel flicked him in his forehead.

"Didn't you say you wanted a chance at a regular life?" Rachel said as she sighed. "This is your chance is it not?"

Ragna sighed and took another glance at his girlfriend.

"Fine…" Ragna said. "But I'm not dealing with any bullshit!"

Just then the door flung open with Kagura holding a giant bag full of lollipops and he was sweating profusely as he panted. He flung himself into the room and slammed the door behind him and launched the bag towards Kokonoe.

"The hell dude!?" Ragna said as he sat up with a weirded out face.

"I *huff huff* ran all the way *huff* to Vale." Kagura said while hunched over. "I bought every single lollipop I could find *huff* in every convenience store."

"Vale?!" Kokonoe yelled. "Jesus Kagura how fast did you run!?"

"Too...fast…I hit myself a couple times to lower my aura and then I used my limit break." Kagura flopped onto his bed and immediately passed out from exhaustion. He immediately began to snore and everyone just looked at him dumbfounded.

"W-What the hell just happened?" Ragna asked as he looked at Kokonoe with wide eyes. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I-I'm gonna guess and say he's alright." Kokonoe said as she flipped the lights off and got into bed. "Let's just act like this never happened."

"You know what? For one of the first times, I agree." Ragna said as he laid back down and held Rachel close to him. "Night Kokonoe."

"Yeah...night." Kokonoe said as she eventually fell asleep.

"Night Rachel…" Ragna said as he felt his eyes getting heavy from everything that happened. Before he felt lips on his cheek he finally fell asleep as his girlfriend snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Ragna." Rachel smiled and eventually succumbed to sleep herself.

XXXXXXXXX

" _Ragna...Ragna...Ragna…" A voice called out to Ragna._

" _The hell?" The young vigilante woke up to pure darkness. "Who's there?!"_

 _Ragna reached for his sword, but found nothing. He raised his fists and began to look around him in the darkness. He called out for his partner before seeing two elevator doors._

" _Ragna...are you there?" The same feminine voice called out to him from behind the doors. Ragna walked towards the voice and the two elevator doors opened to show that it was, in fact, an elevator._

" _I gotta be drunk again or some shit…" Ragna said as he walked in and the two doors closed behind him. He looked at the inside of the elevators as he saw the floor buttons. He pressed it to go up, but nothing happened. He continued to press the buttons to no avail as he grunted._

" _Could really use Rachel or Akuma right about now!" Ragna punched the side of the elevator before seeing a square panel slightly gain an outline before going away. Ragna cocked an eyebrow before punching the wall again, but right above where the square was. The small panel popped off and Ragna threw it to the side as he saw a scanner. The small scanner said to place a scroll onto it so Ragna did as he was told. Before long, he was recognized as the scanner picked up._

" _Authorizing...Authorizing...Authorizing...Authorized as Ragna the Bloodedge, otherwise known as the Grimm Reaper as well as the Prince of the Grimm." The electronic voice spoke up before the elevator began to move and stock music began to play. "Going down."_

" _What the actual hell is happening? How the hell does this thing know me and my name?" Ragna leaned back against the back of the elevator before the numbers on the screen finally reached the lowest number. The doors opened revealing a basement with a weird pod right in the middle of the darkness. Ragna began to walk towards it cautiously, but as he got closer he noticed that a figure was in the pod. He picked up the pace before reaching the pod and wiping away the condensation on it. There was a button next to the side of the pod, Ragna pushed it quickly as the girl fell out of the pod. She was a darker skin tone along with brown shoulder length hair. Ragna held the girl in his arms and examined her face as he noticed the giant scars on it._

" _The hell happened to you?" Ragna whispered as the girl slowly began to open her eyes before beginning to violently cough. Ragna held her up as he patted her back before he spoke up. "Hey you alright!?"_

 _The girl finally got a hold of herself before struggling to breathe. She slowly regained her composure as Ragna held her up to give her more air as he rubbed her back._

" _Y-Yes...thank you." The girl coughed a bit before looking up at the teen. "Who...who are you?"_

" _Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge. You?" Ragna asked as she slowly got to her feet, but had to lean against him for support. She wasn't exactly in the best condition and it looked like she had just gotten done with a fight she didn't win._

" _Ragna huh?" The girl mused as she looked up at him and put a hand to his cheek. "We assumed you would've came earlier."_

" _Wait you know who I am?" Ragna asked a bit shocked._

" _Not...Not exactly, I just know what you are." The girl sighed before looking up again. "My name is Amber. I'm the fall maiden, but you don't need to worry about that now. Frankly, the fact that we are even meeting in your mind is more than I could ask for."_

" _Oh god dammit! I knew I got roped into something dumb again!" Ragna grunted before looking back at the girl. "So Amber, if you know what I am, what am I?"_

" _You're this world's savior." Amber said as she smiled a bit. "And the one thing that will stop Salem."_

" _Salem...why does that name seem familiar?" Ragna said to himself._

" _I know you're not of this world, but you never have been in the past." Amber giggled a bit before looking back up at him looking worried. "Listen Ragna, something big is about to happen and you're the only thing standing in the way of the end of the world. We're running out of time, but we will be able to meet here again next time you desire answers. For now, go to Ozpin and get any information you can."_

" _Wait, what's happening?!" Ragna said as his vision got blurry and he felt light headed. He could feel his body being shaken. "Amber!?"_

" _Ragna! Listen to me! You have to lead...th….so you can win!" Amber tried to tell the boy._

" _W-What are you saying!?" Ragna yelled back before beginning to feel like his body was being shocked. "Argh!"_

" _Go to Ozpin!" Amber yelled out as Ragna fell through the darkness._

"OH FUCK!" Ragna shot up out of bed in a cold sweat as he raised his fists in the air before looking around his surroundings and was about to begin fighting before looking at Rachel, Kokonoe, and Kagura staring at him with wide eyes. "W-What happened?"

"Dude relax!" Kagura said as he looked at the teen with concern. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep while talking in your sleep. After that we tried to wake you, but then you freaked out."

"Shit...sorry just a nightmare." Ragna said as he put his hand to his head.

' _Go to Ozpin huh?'_ Ragna thought. ' _That old cook is gonna explain this shit to me.'_

"Ragna, you sure you're good?" Kokonoe asked as she walked up to him and looked at him. "You look like hell."

"Yeah I'm good just a dream. What time is it?" Ragna said as he sat back down on his bed as Rachel sat next to him rubbing his back.

"8:30, we have class at 9." Kagura said as he straightened the tie on his uniform. "I got up and worked out earlier, but you, Rachel, and Kokonoe should get dressed. I'll head to class now and check out the local flora. See ya!"

Kagura grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door to head to class. He mentioned something about Professor Port's class as the door shut. Ragna rubbed his head before sighing as his two new girlfriends looked at him with concern.

"Ragna, what was that?" Rachel asked. "You haven't had a nightmare like that for a while now, correct?"

"Look, I'm fine alright?" Ragna said as he stood up. "It was just a dream that I wasn't expecting. This new world is really running me through the wringer."

Rachel sighed before transforming her clothes into her uniform outfit. Ragna and Kokonoe just stared at her.

"Wow, you changing into anything other than your prissy clothes?" Ragna joked.

"Oh Ragna, I know it must be hard for a lowly beast to understand, but you should truly think of investing into other outfits besides the usual red jacket." Rachel retorted. "If we are going to intrude in this world we must follow its rules yes?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Ragna said. "You can change out here Kokonoe, I'll change inside the bathroom."

"Right…" Kokonoe said as Ragna walked into bathroom. "Rachel, he's hiding something from us isn't he?"

"I believe so. Ragna was always a bad liar." Rachel sighed. "Alas, we must simply wait until he decides to be more open with us. Trying to force it out of him won't do us much good no?"

"Tch, he's such an imbecile." Kokonoe crossed her arms as she got changed into her uniform. After she did she took a look at herself in the mirror before sighing again. "Isn't this skirt just a bit too short?"

"I must agree, I am more accustomed to a longer outfit." Rachel said as she checked the clock. "8:45...what is he doing in there?"

As she said this the bathroom door opened as Ragna's face was purple and he was trying to get the tie off of his neck. Rachel and Kokonoe both took one look at him and began to laugh as Ragna finally got the tie off of his neck and began to cough.

"Screw you guys!" Ragna said as he threw the tie onto his bed. "How the hell do you tie that damn thing!"

"So uncultured…" Rachel said as she grinned at the boy. Kokonoe stifled another laugh as she fixed her hair up into her usual style. Her tails moved slightly as she adjusted her skirt and put on her knee socks while Rachel tied Ragna's tie.

"Thanks…" Ragna said as he took a deep breath. "You two look pretty good. Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting you guys to look this good."

Kokonoe blushed as Rachel just grinned.

"You look quite dapper yourself." Rachel said as she walked to the door. "You should wear nice clothes more often."

"Let's just get going…" Ragna said as he sighed. He blushed a bit as he noticed Rachel and Kokonoe's legs in the outfit.

' _ **Who knew those two looked this good. Kokonoe sure as hell looks cuter when she doesn't look like she's been up for weeks at a time.'**_

' _Gotta admit, I don't remember Rachels legs looking so filled out, especially when it gets close to her as-WAIT why the hell am I talking about this with you!?'_

' _ **Oh relax Ragna. The bigger question is what are you going to do about Shiro? He is a grimm...in a academy that is dedicated to killing grimm.'**_

' _Oh shit…I forgot about him.'_

Ragna turned around to see the small pup sitting with his tail wagging.

"Hey buddy, I gotta go to class, but I'll check on you during lunch alright?" Ragna said as he scratched the dog's head. Shiro barked before running back to Ragna's bed and laying down.

"Heh, at least one thing listens to me here." Ragna muttered as he walked out and saw Rachel and Kokonoe walking down the hall talking. He ran up to them and walked until they reached the classroom.

"Grimm studies?" Kokonoe said as she read the sign on the door sarcastically. "This oughta be good…"

As the group walked in they saw Kagura sitting down with his head down and with a handprint on his face. The trio walked up to him as he let out a huge sigh.

"The hell happened to you?" Ragna said as he sat next to his friend as Rachel sat next to him and Kokonoe on the other side of Kagura.

"I had her in my grasps, but then I asked for just one group and I got slapped!" Kagura said dramatically. "Like come on!"

"Kagura...are you sure you should be a huntsman?" Ragna asked as he gave Kagura a deadpanned look.

"Wha?! Hey!" Kagura said before the teacher walked into class. He was a middle aged man with gray hair, a big gut, and a huge mustache. He walked in and greeted the class.

"Hello my young huntsmen and women in training!" The man said dramatically. "Welcome to Grimm Studies with yours truly, Professor Peter Port!"

Half of the class groaned while the other half began to take notes.

' _What the hell is with the students and teachers here!?'_ Ragna thought to himself as the teacher began to write down some things.

"So students might as well start class now! As I said before, I am Professor Port and I am a teacher here at Beacon as well as a professional Huntsma-!" Port said before being cut off quickly by 8 people shooting into the room.

"WE'RE HERE PROFESSOR!" Ruby yelled as she shot in with the rest of her team and JNPR with close behind.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR...because this is only the first time I shall let it slide, but do try to be on time next time so that you act accordingly with the ideals set for the great huntsmen and huntresses before you!" Port said dramatically as he reprimanded the teams for being late.

"R-Right sorry Professor!" Ruby said as the two teams quickly sat down next to team RAMK.

"Remind me next time to go sit in the corner by myself…" Ragna grunted as he was quickly surrounded by people.

"Hey champ!" Yang said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the seat behind him. "Looking pretty handsome in that uniform~."

' _Oh god is that what I think it is pressing on my back?!'_ Ragna donned a tiny blush. ' _God dammit I already dealt with puberty once!'_

"How the hell do you all have so much energy?" Ragna said as he relaxed a bit into Yang which surprised her. "I swear I feel like I'm in constant pain."

"Oh come on grumpy pants, loosen up a little!" Ruby whispered to the pair. "We're finally in Beacon!"

"Right…" Ragna muttered as he leaned forward as Yang released her grasp with a smug grin on her face when she noticed the small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ahem!" Professor Port cleared his throat as the class refocused on him. "Please focus class! Now...monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures called Grimm have many names to them, but I know only one name for these beings...PREY!"

"Oh jesus christ…" Ragna said as he slammed his head down onto his arms and began to sleep. He saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake snicker at him while Weiss gave him a glare. Kokonoe was tinkering with something, Kagura was still wallowing in self pity, and Rachel was leaning on Ragna's shoulder with her eyes closed as she began to doze off.

"Now class, since it is the first day of Beacon, why don't we begin with some excitement? A true huntsman must be honorable, strategic, dependable, and wise! Who here believes they have the qualities that are necessary to succeed in this line of work!?" Port said as he puffed out his chest awaiting for volunteers. Almost immediately, the other three members of team RAMK donned grins as Kokonoe and Kagura pointed to Ragna as Rachel held up his hand while his head was down. Meanwhile, Weiss' hand shot straight up faster than anyone expected.

"Ah! Ms. Schnee and Mr. Bloodedge! I like the enthusiasm, please change into your hunter gear while I prepare the challenge for the both of you." Port said as he walked over to the side of the room where a big box was. Weiss hurriedly left in a rush while Ragna just woke up in a daze.

"H-Huh? W-What's going on ?" Ragna said in a slur as he looked towards Kokonoe. The beastkin grinned, but quickly recovered as she stifled a laugh before answering him.

"You're going to prove that you're leader worthy. After all, everyone in this damn school thinks you're a maniac for how many grimm you slew during initiation." Kokonoe grinned as she leaned on her arm. "Now go get changed into your usual stuff big guy."

"You guys volunteered me didn't you?" Ragna said as he stared at his team while they all grinned and looked away. RBY chuckled while JNPR just sighed at the teen. "I hate all of you. Every single one of you are dead to me. Don't talk to me ever again."

Ragna walked out with a frown on his face as he muttered profanity to nobody in particular. As the class waited, Yang saw her chance.

"Sooo~ Rachel and Kokonoe was it?" Yang said as she hopped into Ragna's seat. "Mind if I ask something?"

"Shoot." Kokonoe said as she was writing something down while Rachel just hummed in response.

"What's your relationship with Ragna?" Yang asked. "I know you're pretty close to him Rachel, but you both haven't even kissed yet right?"

At this question Blake's bow twitched, Ruby leaned in a bit, and Kokonoe blushed hard.

"Well, if you must know, me and Ragna are in a relationship, and _yes_. Yes we have kissed." Rachel said much to the disappointment of the girls around her. However, what she said next shocked them. "Along with Kokonoe there."

"W-What?" Ruby asked with a small blush. "Is that even allowed?"

"I-It's like my books…" Blake said as she hid her face in her book while Yang just looked at them both.

"So you guys share him?" Yang asked as she looked between the two. "Isn't that hard?"

"Not really. Back where we all come from a multitude of people had feelings for the boy. However, none of us ever really had time for love let alone a full blown relationship." Rachel said as she leaned back. "That child has been through enough as it is so love is exactly what he needs right now."

"So, you're building a harem?" Kagura piped up as Rachel simply nodded. "Lucky bastard…"

"I suppose that would be the more base term, but you aren't wrong. I particularly feel that I should not be the one to deprive those who have a strong affection for him." Rachel said with a smile. "Isn't that right Kokonoe?"

"Yeah...just shut up about it already. That idiot thinks he can do everything on his own so we just have to reel him in constantly." Kokonoe said as she turned around with a faint blush. The others just chuckled at her.

"Yang, baby, you don't want someone like him, you want someone who can take care of you. Someone who has the name of the Black Knight perhaps?" Kagura said as he stood up and leaned on the desk behind him while talking to Yang. He moved downwards a bit and picked up a part of her hair before almost immediately regretting his decision.

"U-Uh Kagura!? You mighhhht want to run!" Ruby tried to tell the black knight before Yang's hair caught on fire and her lilac eyes turned red.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Yang cocked her fist back and slammed it into Kagura's crotch as he doubled over from the attack. His face went purple and his eyes went white as he groaned.

"W-Why me?" Kagura said as he lost consciousness soon after. Yang clapped her hands together before her hair and eyes turned back to normal as everyone stared at her with wide eyes, except for Ruby of course who just sweat dropped.

"So like I was saying…" Yang said. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well, let's simply leave it with the fact that Ragna is going through a tough time as per usual and he needs all of the support he could get...though he is still a heathen." Rachel sighed again. "So just for the foreseeable future, you all have my permission to pursue after Ragna as much as you desire, but should you hurt him in anyway...well I should not have to warn you."

"You're harder to talk to than Weiss is…" Yang just sighed as Weiss and Ragna both walked through the door with Ragna having dark circles under his eyes and Weiss donning an annoyed look.

"Settle down class our challengers are here!" Port said extravagantly. "Now between the two of you, I can see that Mr. Bloodedge is much more experienced. Ms. Schnee, would you like to go first?"

"Yes!" Weiss said as she Port walked over to the cage he brought out with a boarbatusk in it. The grimm was slamming into the sides of the cage as it growled at Weiss. The girl merely took a offensive stance as Port unleashed the beast. It immediately flew towards Weiss as her teammates gave her encouraging words.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"Good luck!" Blake said as she waved a flag with RWBY on it. The next two voices were the ones Weiss gave a heavy glare to.

' _Where the hell did she get that?!'_ Kokonoe thought to herself as she looked at the girl.

"Get em Weiss baby!" Kagura yelled as he shot up and grinned at the girl while Ruby yelled next to him. He seemingly recovered from the damage he received in an instant.

"Show them the power of team RWBY!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up and Weiss shot her a glare harsher than Kagura's.

"Shut up both of you!" Weiss yelled out as she dodged the boarbatusk. It looked like she was dancing as she began to dodge and summon glyphs to attack it. Ice shot towards the boarbatusk, but it broke through, which made Weiss stumble a bit as it rammed the rapier out of her hands.

"Oh no! Weiss watch out!" Ruby yelled again.

"Shut it!" Weiss responded as she rolled out of the way of an attack again. She dodged to the left before swinging back around and grabbing her rapier. She was about to attack whe-

"Aim for the stomach Weiss!" Ruby yelled again much to Weiss' dismay. The white haired girl merely attacked the boarbatusk at full force as it charged again and stabbed into its eye, finally putting it down. She gave a loud 'hmph!' as the class clapped for her. She went back to where Ragna was standing as he looked her up and down. Weiss quickly shot Ruby one last glare before looking back at Ragna.

"Damn and I thought I hated people." Ragna muttered as she glared at him.

"And what do _you_ know?" Weiss said as she walked passed him to the safe area of the room. Ragna simply shrugged and walked up when Port called him up. He looked towards the cage and noticed it was a bit larger, but still held a slightly bigger boarbatusk in it.

"Really teach? The same thing?" Ragna said as he sighed while looking at the thing. He reached back for bloodscythe, but found nothing. "Wha-!? Oh come on!"

"U-Uh, Yang? Where's his weapon?" Ruby asked a little nervous. "I know he's strong and all, but his fists won't be that effective against something that is super defensive like the boarbatusk."

"He most definitely forgot it." Kokonoe dead panned as she held the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Of course he remembers the red coat and his damn belts, but not his weapon. I guess he does have the fake arm though."

"Fake arm?" Yang and Ruby both piped up. "Wait his arm was fake?!"

"Wha-!? Surely you've seen it before! How did you not know!?" Kokonoe said as she sighed again before looking at the two sisters who were just laughing nervously. They all turned back to Ragna as he yawned again before looking at Port.

"Ready Mr. Bloodedge?" Port asked as he held his axe over the opening of the cage.

"Tch, guess I'll just have to use my fists." Ragna muttered before answering Port. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then begin!" Port slammed his axe down as the boarbatusk charged out and charged into the room and barreled towards Ragna. The teen simply took a step to the side at the last second and the boarbatusk went straight passed him. The grimm turned around quicker than Ragna had anticipated and slammed him right in the lower back as Ragna stumbled forward.

"Ow!" Ragna said as he recovered. "The hell!?"

As the grimm began to run around Ragna as he simply dodged left and right, the classroom began to erupt in whispers.

"Is this really the same person who Ozpin personally let in?"

"This guy...he...he...he really sucks."

"Here I thought he was supposed to be some badass, but now…"

"So this is the so called Reaper?"

"Oh man this is not looking good for Ragna…" Ruby said biting her nails. Blake had put her book down and was watching intently as the teen fighting the grimm moved around.

"Hey Yang…" Blake started as her partner looked over to her. "He's not trying is he?"

"Now that you mention it Blake, Ragna is seriously powerful and could probably end that thing just by kicking it over." Yang said as she leaned her head on her hand. "Any ideas Miss Priss?"

"I'll excuse the nickname this once, but if I may hypothesize, I believe Ragna is suffering a bit of sleep deprivation. Of course, this is nothing new for the fool, but this time it is because of something else." Rachel said as she pulled Gii while Nago formed a headrest for her. Rachel leaned back as she looked at her boyfriend. "Kokonoe, mind filling them in?"

"Ugh why?" Kokonoe said before beginning to explain. "Ragna had a nightmare...or something. He woke up this morning completely freaked out and sweating like he had been running a marathon. He was almost ready to knock us all out too."

"Really Ragna did?" Ruby said as she remembered the month prior was full of Ragna falling asleep in places she didn't think possible. Half the time Zwei, her corgi, would curl up with him. Ragna, of course protested this, but eventually let the dog start napping with him every once in a while. "He always slept like a log. Not even cookies could wake him up!"

"She has a point...the only way I could ever get him up was trying to jump him when his eyes were closed." Yang said with a hand to her chin. The rest of the group just looked at her. "What? I was bored!"

"Anyways, Ragna is certainly having a rough time…" Blake spoke up. "He seems to not be doing so hot right now."

"Yeah…" Ruby said sadly as she looked at her Reaper friend. That's when Ragna began to notice the stares and whispering so he figured he would finish it now.

"Screw it all to hell…" Ragna grunted before waiting for the grimm to charge him again. He side stepped it once again before pivoting and raising his right arm. He slammed his fist onto the head of the grimm, effectively destroying its defensive armor and it's entire skull. "Ram that asshole."

"B-Bravo!" Port said a little reluctantly. "That was certainly something to witness."

Right as he said that Ragna looked up to see everyone just staring at him with a dumb look on their face as Kokonoe and Rachel just sighed. When he looked for Ruby he found her trying to talk to Weiss before being yelled at as Weiss stormed away as the bell rang. When he looked back to his team Rachel shook her head at him.

"Such a brute…" Rachel sighed as Port spoke back up.

"Well, that's all the time we have today! Stay vigilant students!" Port said as the students began to murmur about Ragna as they filed out of the room leaving Ragna and the rest of gang to walk to lunch together. However, Ruby split off from them and Ragna could figure out what happened.

"What the hell is wrong with Weiss!" Yang said as her eyes flared red before Blake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no use worrying about it now. Those two have to settle this for themselves." Blake said before walking ahead of the group while Yang, reluctantly, Kagura, and JNPR followed them. When Ragna looked at Rachel and Kokonoe he just sighed again.

"I'll be right back." Ragna said as he ran away from his team. Eventually he ran into Ozpin walking towards a slumped over Ruby.

"Ah, Mr. Bloodedge what brings you here?" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"For the same damn reason as you. The Ice Queen and Little Red." Ragna stated as he frowned. "I swear these two just cannot get along."

"You're not wrong about that, but if I may...I wasn't expecting you out of everyone to come comfort one of the two." Ozpin grinned a bit. "Any reason why?"

"Oh shut it Oz." Ragna said as he looked towards Ruby. "Which one do you want to talk to? I'll get the other one."

"Hm...actually I'll let you decide Mr. Bloodedge. You may have not known Ms. Schnee for long, but I think your bluntness will be beneficial for her. However, you have an amicable relationship with Ms. Rose correct? Your guidance could prove beneficial for her because you are both in similar positions." Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll allow you to carve your own fate this time Mr. Bloodedge...this time preferably not in mass bloodshed."

That last line got Ragna's attention. The only ones who knew about his life in the boundary was Rachel and Kokonoe. Sure Qrow and Ozpin knew about how he got there, but not about his life there. That was certainly concerning to say the least as Ragna narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what your playing at, but I'm getting answers from you after this." Ragna said as he stepped up a bit closer to the man. "I'm gonna do this, not for you, but for them."

"Right, I might add though...why would you assume that I hold the answers you want?" Ozpin said as his smirk fell a bit.

"Amber." Ragna said bluntly as he crossed his arms. This visibly caused Ozpin to be slightly taken aback, but he quickly reverted to his calm and collected demeanor before chuckling a bit.

"You're certainly full of surprises aren't you?" Ozpin said as he took a step back from Ragna. "Relax Mr. Bloodedge, I'll answer your questions after we help these two. Now...who will you choose?"

' _Oh boy…'_ Ragna thought to himself. This decision didn't seem big to him, but he knew it definitely meant something for Weiss and Ruby. He didn't know if he really was the person to help them, but he was sure as hell going to try to get them to not conflict constantly. Besides Ruby helped him out when he got here. He had to repay the favor somehow. The question is will he do it directly or indirectly?

' _What will you choose Ragna? Will you let your destiny overcome you once again? Will you play another world's savior just because it was thrown upon you? I suppose this decision will begin whatever path you choose. There is one thing for sure…'_ Ozpin thought to himself as he looked at the young Reaper in thought as he looked at Ruby.

' _ **The Wheel of Fate is turning.'**_

XXXXXXXXX

AND THERE WE HAVE IT! So for this next part I want to ask you guys to do two things for me! Choose between Weiss or Ruby! Should Ragna go and console Ruby or give guidance to Weiss herself? Whichever one is chosen will begin that sort of ' _route'_ as they call it. However, I would also like to ask you guys to give me who you want in the harem for him. Like I said, I plan on branching it out from just RWBY and Koko/Rach. It can be anyone in the RWBY universe aside from Pyrrha for obvious reasons ;). However, if you want a Blazblue character, it has to make some sort of sense. Like I said in this chapter, try to pick someone that has some sort of connection or bond with Ragna so that it'll make some sort of sense as to why they come to Remnant. Anyways, thanks for reading and the support! The next chapter should be out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! So I have finally figured out some of the harem, but I want to just mention a couple things.

Things for sure:

Just to ease all of your thoughts, yes. Jaune and Pyrrha are going to be a thing. Therefore, Pyrrha can't be in the harem. Also, Ragna may or may not have a role to play in them getting together.

Ragna and Cinder will have some stuff happen between them so she can change

There will definitely be pairings outside of the harem and J and P.

Things I'm conflicted on:

Should Velvet be with Ragna or Kagura? Whoever she goes with, Coco will be with the other.

How big I want Ragna's harem to be (explored in this chapter)

Should I include Raven/Any of the moms aside from Kali?

Should I include Nora or stick her with Ren or have them both be by themselves?

So, it's not too much or too big, but those are the things I'm sure on and the things I'm not sure of. Let me know what you guys think and I'll think about it! Thanks guys and without further ado, enjoy!

HEADS UP: There is one part where I went severely heavy on the speech. You'll most definitely see it. 1. I know that's not what people actually sound like. 2. That's based on a story that happened. 3. If it bothers too many people, I'll change it so let me know alright?

XXXXXXXXX

"I guess I'll go check on Weiss." Ragna said as he turned away from Ozpin and began to walk towards where Weiss stormed off to.

"Interesting choice Mr. Bloodedge...I believe Ms, Schnee is in the courtyard on one of the benches by the fountain." Ozpin stated as he watched Ragna walk away towards Weiss. "Come see after you're done over there and changed. I believe me and you have a lot to talk about after all."

"Yeah, yeah we do." Ragna muttered as he walked away and threw his hands in his pockets. "What the hell is with that guy…"

'He certainly knows more than he's letting on. We can decide on whether or not we trust him after our talk. If he's honest, it'll show we can rely on him. If he isn't...treat him as a neutral party in your affairs.' Akuma said to Ragna in his thoughts. Ragna pondered what Akuma had said along with Amber. What was her significance to this place if she was the Fall Maiden? Ragna was certainly confused with others, but even more so with himself. Why was he placed into this world and what role does he have to play? He was sure he'd ask Ozpin, but he didn't know if he'd get an answer. After a while, Ragna finally saw the snow haired girl sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He made his way over before making his steps a bit louder to signal that he was coming. Weiss twitched a bit before slightly looking over to the boy.

"Hey Snowflake." Ragna said casually as he plopped himself down onto the seat next to her.

"What do you want?" Weiss said coldly. "Last time I checked we weren't on the same team."

"Well you're not exactly wrong, but you have to admit...you're being hard on Ruby. Figured something was up so I came to check on you. If you want me to leave I ca-." Ragna was about to finish before Weiss spoke up quickly before he could.

"I just feel like I should've been the leader of our team!" Weiss yelled aloud before taking her head out of hands to look at the boy. Ragna grinned to himself as Akuma spoke to him.

'How adorable, she's so not honest with herself.' Akuma said in one of it's more feminine voices as it chuckled.

'Got that right.' Ragna laughed to his partner before speaking up. However, once he looked at the flustered girl again and began to chuckle.

"W-What's so funny!" Weiss protested as she frowned at the Reaper.

"Sorry, but you are definitely not suited to be the leader of anything let alone your own team!" Ragna said as he wiped a tear from his eye before Weiss got up in his face.

"How dare you!" Weiss yelled out as she got up. "Are you sure you're one to talk about not being able to be a leader!?"

Ragna just looked at her and patted her head much to her embarrassment. The snow haired girl quickly sat back down with a light blush and a frown as she crossed her arms. Ragna had to admit...she looked cute when she was pouting, but that's besides the point.

"Weiss, that's exactly why I know that you shouldn't be a leader." Ragna smiled as he leaned back next to the girl and took a deep breath. "Hell I don't even know why Ozpin chose me to be a leader. I'm more of a "edgy lone wolf" guy y'know?"

"That's...surprisingly honest coming from you." Weiss said as her gaze softened on the boy.

"I know I ain't much in the leadership department, but Ozpin obviously saw something that me and you both didn't see in Ruby. You remind of somebody I knew from a while back. Someone who got everything they ever wanted and when they didn't, they threw a tantrum." Ragna said as he softened his gaze on the girl as she turned to him with a glare. Ragna sighed before he leaned on his knees as Weiss protested.

"Excuse me? I detest that!" Weiss said as Ragna just deadpanned at her as she shrunk away from his gaze. "Maybe...just a bit."

"Look, I'm not the best at this, but what I'm trying to say is that you're jumping the gun. It's been what? One day since the teams have been made? How do you know what Ruby is and isn't capable of? Hell, I don't even know what the hell I'm going to do, so that means Ruby is probably just as terrified of the position as you are for her. Just...give her a shot alright? Instead of trying to change what's been set in stone, try to polish it a bit."

"Polish it?" Weiss asked as she cocked her head a bit at the Reaper's words. Even she had to admit, his ability to be blunt yet also honest about himself was a bit surprising to her. For now all he has done is insult her or be snarky, yet here he was consoling her and giving her advice.

"Yeah, just think of my sword for example." Ragna said as he put his hand to his chin. "It can turn into a scythe, but if even one of the mechanisms that turns it into a scythe fails it won't work. The same can be said for Huntsman teams. If even one of the members isn't at her best, the team will fail. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is be the...best teammate and partner you can and then maybe...just maybe you'll see what Ruby can do and show her the way to be a great leader."

"I...I suppose I can try." Weiss said a bit dejectedly. "I did act a bit childish didn't I?"

"It happens to the best of us." Ragna slyly grinned as Weiss giggled a bit at the relaxed Reaper.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Weiss stood up and stretched a bit. "Now, I suppose I have some teaching to do."

Ragna followed suit as he patted her on the head.

"Yeah but try and change that attitude while you're at it." Ragna laughed as Weiss punched him on the arm as she blushed in embarrassment before getting serious.

"T-Thank you Ragna...I must say I did not expect this from you." Weiss said as she looked up at the Reaper.

"No problem. Trust me, there was one time where I had a bit of a... losing streak." Ragna shuttered at all the times he had to run or get saved from his fights. "I'd prefer that not happen to the people here."

"I can see right through you you know, that right?" Weiss grinned as she pushed a finger into Ragna's chest and looked him in the eyes. "You act like a delinquent who doesn't care, but you really do. A lot. Or else you wouldn't have saved us or your teammates during initiation. You also wouldn't have come to talk to me if you were as you acted like."

"You see this is what I'm talking about. That damn haughty attitude pisses me off!" Ragna said as he pointed his own finger at her. "I take back what I said."

Weiss and Ragna just stared at each other before she bursted out laughing at the teen. Ragna just looked dumbfounded at the outburst as he looked at the snow haired girl. He had to admit, seeing her this way...she was cute. No more than cute. Ruby was cute, the kind of cute Ragna felt like he wanted to protect. Weiss was...she was beautiful. Not as mysterious as Blake and not as sexy as Yang, but she had her own charms. With the light blush, her smile, her laugh, and her light blue eyes now looking at the boy's face he could say...she was damn beautiful. Not that he'd ever admit it to her or to himself though.

"You're much too easy to read AND naive." Weiss said as she swatted his finger away before walking away from him as she patted him on the shoulder. Ragna just sighed as he faces palmed and groaned at the encounter before putting his arms above his head and stretching.

"Suppose I should go change and head to Ozpin's off-." Ragna said to himself as he was cut off by Weiss' voice.

"Ragna!" Weiss yelled as Ragna turned around in surprise. "You should act more like true yourself. You look...m-more handsome that way!"

Weiss quickly blushed before she ran off after waving to him. Ragna just stared at her with wide eyes as he quickly shook the tiny tint of pink on his face off and sighed albeit contently.

"Friggin tsun's." Ragna said as he laughed to himself.

 **'You know she's not wrong.'** Akuma spoke up. **'You don't exactly have a reason to be so mad all the time now.'**

'You are the last person I want to hear that from. Anyway, I still got a lot of shit to work out.' Ragna said in his mind. 'It ain't just gonna go away.'

 **'I thought you had no regrets when you erased yourself?'**

'Tch, I don't know. All this shit is just too much to handle. I'll deal with it when the time comes.' Ragna said as the conversation ended with silence as Ragna threw his hands in his pocket and went to go get changed back into his uniform aside from the tie. Because he knew what happened last time when Rachel wasn't there to help him. After getting changed into his uniform, which was a bit disheveled, he began up the elevator to Ozpin's office.

'This...this is the same elevator as the one that took me to Amber.' Ragna thought, but just as he was about to punch the wall where the hidden panel was, the doors opened up to Ozpin's office. Ragna looked around the room as he walked to see four different people. The first was Qrow, the second Goodwitch, the third was Ozpin of course, and the last was a man with black hair with grey sides that had a metal thing above his right eye. He had blue eyes and was around six-six while wearing a white suit of some sort. He immediately walked up to Ragna held his hand out before the other three could say anything.

"Ironwood. James Ironwood. Headmaster of Atlas Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ironwood looked Ragna up and down before the two shook with both of their right arms. Ragna saw his grip tighten a bit before he stood back. "I see you're under the same circumstance that I am under."

"The hell do you mean?" Ragna asked as Qrow smirked, Ozpin remained indifferent, and Goodwitch just face palmed. Ironwood rolled up his right sleeve a bit, which showed his entire right side to cybernetic. "Well damn...I wasn't expecting that."

"May I see yours? I would love to know how it works. I've seen the power you hold when you combine it with your semblance. Quite impressive." Ironwood said as he rolled his sleeve down as Ragna began to roll his up while grumbling. Once he did Ironwood came closer to inspect it.

"Outstanding. And you can use this without a neurotransmitter or anything of the sort?" Ironwood said as he inspected the arm. "The power that resonates within this is overwhelming. How do you control this type of cybernetic?"

"Erm, well it's not really a cybernetic...but it's sort of similar." Ragna said not trying to give away everything he knew to a bunch of random people aside form Qrow, which he at least had some sort of trust and respect for.

"James, please refrain from the questions until after we have this conversation." Ozpin said as he motioned for Ragna to sit down in front of him. "Now Ragna I'm sure you're wondering why there is so many people here currently."

"You don't say?" Ragna said dryly before sighing. "I don't mind Qrow, but why are the other two here?"

"Because they know what I know...and what you think you know." Ozpin said a bit cryptically.

"Oz... I'm gonna be straight with you. If you tell me what I think I know and I don't like your reasons for it, I'm gonna raise some hell." Ragna said as he narrowed his eyes a bit. Ozpin just stared back before closing his eyes and sighing.

"And I'm sure you would Mr. Bloodedge, but for now let's stick with talking." Ozpin began as the people around him began to take their own seats aside from Qrow who leaned against the wall taking a swig from his flask. "Now what do you think you know?"

"For one I think there is a girl in the basement of this place and that I have some stupid role to play in all of this war crap with someone named Salem." Ragna said very blatantly as Qrow spit out his drink, Ironwood just had widened eyes and Goodwitch slammed her hands down on the table in surprise.

"How do you know all of that!?" Goodwitch yelled before Ozpin waved her off.

"Glynda please. Ragna, may I ask how you have acquired this knowledge?" Ozpin said as he himself grinned a bit.

"The hell is wrong with all of you?" Ragna said as he sighed before continuing. "I had this...weird dream last night. It was like I was in a dark room that only had a elevator in it. Once I walked in it took me down to a basement before showing me a girl in a capsule. After I opened it she told me her name was Amber and that she was the Fall Maiden which I have no idea what that means and that there was a reason that I was…"

Ragna stopped before looking at Ozpin and Qrow for a second.

"They know kid you're safe." Qrow said as Ozpin nodded.

"...that I was remade into this world." Ragna finished before the adults around him took in the information.

"Wouldn't this mean that the Maiden is not physically conscious, but mentally she is?" Goodwitch spoke up as Ozpin put a hand to his chin.

"That would the correct assumption if she has made contact with Ragna." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked towards the window and looked out of it. "Ragna there is a war going on and it will eventually come here as much as we want to stop it. Like you said before, there is a Queen of the Grimm. Her name is Salem. We have both been at odds for years now, but she is growing stronger. There is a reason we believe you were remade into this world and our timeline itself."

"Which is?" Ragna said as he began to get a little more serious. This was a whole lot of shit he wasn't ready for. Could he not just have a damn normal life for once!?

"Alongside the story of the 4 Maidens, there is another variant of the tale. The Prince of the Grimm, it was called. It was a bit of a side story of sorts." Ozpin said. "It was about Queen's eternal and natural enemy. It went like this: There once was a boy was thrown into a world filled with hatred and corruption. He himself was filled with rage and was drawn to the world by an odd chance. Of course, the young man wasn't from this world. No, he was from an entirely different timeline. He had been toyed with by some wheel of fate. As he began to traverse the new land, he learned more about the world around him until he eventually came across his power."

"What was the power?" Ragna said as he sighed, already thinking he was going to regret asking.

"Well Mr. Bloodedge, it was simple. He had the power to control Grimm. At first the world rejected him and belittled the boy. Yet the boy had decided to show them that he was more than this cursed power. After some time, he met the four maidens of the seasons. He befriended the maidens and even fell in love with the four of them. Soon he gained the favor of those around him as the truth began to come out about the world and his past. His allies, while shocked, accepted him no matter where he had come from and this gave him incredible power. Eventually, the Queen had taken notice and tried to control him for her own gains. Because of his power he almost surrendered, but the Maidens and the people around him anchored him down and kept him on the side of good. Long story short, the boy began to create an army that could take on the Queen and put an end to the raging war that had been going on for years. Alongside the four maidens he had 15 others at his beck and call. With his allies, weapons, and courage he led a rebellion against the Queen and eventually defeated her as he rose to become the world's savior. Throughout the land he had been known as the Prince of Grimm, but after he had saved the world, they referred to him by a different name."

"And?" Ragna asked as he leaned on one arm looking uninterested.

"That name was the Grimm Reaper." Ozpin smiled as he took a sip of his coffee while Ragna's eyes widened.

"Wait wait wait…" Ragna said as he looked at Ozpin. "Slow down Oz. What the hell does all of this even mean?"

"It means that Amber is indeed the Fall Maiden and is below Beacon. We also hold a relic of humanity, the relic of Choice. That, my boy, is the truth behind what you've seen in your dreams. Do you know what this…any of this…means Mr. Bloodedge?" Ozpin said as he turned and narrowed his eyes with a slight grin at the young teen.

"Ozpin this more than we agreed to tell him." Ironwood spoke up and Glynda nodded nervously.

"Oz... even I agree this is a bit much." Qrow said while looking at Ragna's dumbfounded face.

"He needs to know. I have been cryptic for the betterment of humanity itself, but this is a boy with the world on his shoulders, who is one of the only things standing in the way of Salem." Ozpin collected himself before looking back at the teen. "Mr. Bloodedge… if the story of the Maiden's is true that means that the second story is true...and we have reason to believe that you could very well be the boy in the story."

"You're joking right?" Ragna said with a scowl. "That seems a bit much."

"I know it seems like this and whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. Currently, you have exhibited the traits of the Reaper in the story. You have been remade here from your past world and timeline, your arm has a power that shouldn't be present in this world, you controlled that Deathstalker in initiation when your blood got on it and even gained the trust of that small Beowulf pup that follows you around." Ozpin said as he sat back down and took a sip of your coffee. "The fact that Amber has contacted you and the fact you wield Bloodscythe is even more evidence."

"Wait…what about Bloodscythe?" Ragna said as he thought back to his dream.

'I know you're not of this world...but you never have been in the past.'

"There's been other me's hasn't there?" Ragna said as he looked at Ozpin annoyed as he slumped back in his seat. "Not this shit again!".

"Not other you's per say, but people who have come from other timelines wielding their own versions Bloodscythe have been present in records of the distant past. When Qrow mentioned you to me I was intrigued to say the least. There have been guns, spears, staves, and any weapon you can conceptualize that have been named Bloodscythe. Of course, the only thing they have in common was the scythe form they all utilized. Your version of Bloodscythe is the first one that looks like that form of sword. The scythe form has led to the Prince's alternate name, the Reaper, which I'm sure you're well acquainted with." Ozpin said. "Ragna, I know this is a lot to take in and we simply cannot let you see the Maiden yet, but I shall give you a gift as a token of our mutual understanding."

Ozpin took out a box from a drawer in his desk and place it in front of Ragna.

"Do you know why I specifically chose chess pieces to be the relic at this year's initiation?" Ozpin began as Ragna tried to answer but came up with nothing. "It's because of you. Remember the 15 of the closest allies to the Prince I mentioned? Well, that's because the 15 each represented a chess piece."

"Wait just hold on a damn second…" Ragna said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I sort of get what you're getting at, but this is a bit much to take in all at once."

"I understand Mr. Bloodedge. I only ask that you consider what I am about to say." Ozpin said as he smiled slightly. "These 16 chess pieces will allow you to create a sort of pact between you and 15 other people. It will forge an unbreakable bond between the two of you and imbue some of your own power into them. However, the pact can only be made if the recipient has full trust in you and it cannot be forced. Each of the special pieces will gain an ability boost that corresponds to the way the pieces move in the game of chess itself. For example, the queen is one of the most powerful pieces, so it gains an incredible aura potency boost that will give more defensive and offensive capabilities to the person. While the rook, for example, can give more defensive capabilities just like the tower it represents. The pawns don't exactly have a specific increase, but they are more of a jack of all trades depending on the bond between the two of you."

"You said 16, but I can only make 15 bonds? Did you forget or something?" Ragna said as he scowled. Sure, he was glad he wasn't being kept in the dark anymore, but this...this was a bit more than he expected. It was probably less convoluted than the story back in his world though.

"No, that 16th piece is the king." Ozpin said as he got a bit more relaxed which only increased the nagging feeling in the back of Ragna's mind. "We aren't forcing this on you Ragna. Not at all. This is your decision to make and nobody else's. If you truly feel that you do not desire or simply cannot fulfill this task than you may give the king piece to another person to take on your role."

"Professor!" Glynda tried to protest to this before Ozpin held up a hand and Ragna spoke.

"So, you'd let me just walk away from this if I wanted to? I could just hand this off to some random asshole on the street?" Ragna asked quizzically. This was weird. Really weird. If he was this so-called Prince and fit the exact description, why would he let him walk away?

"Precisely. You were remade into this world for a second chance at life. Judging by how your friends crossed timelines just to see you again, you must have things that are important to you. There is a chance you could die, or they could die. It is your choice to make. I leave these in your care." Ozpin said as he pushed the box forward. "Now on another day we will reconvene, and you can tell us about yourself and your world, but for now I believe you need some time to take all of this in yes?"

"Yeah…" Ragna frowned before getting up. Qrow waved at him, Ironwood nodded, and Glynda just glared as Ragna walked passed them all with a dark look on his face and the box under his right arm. He made his way to elevator and began to head down to his dorm room. He was arguing with Akuma as to whether he should tell his friends all of this. As soon as he was far away Qrow just looked at Ozpin with a saddened expression while Goodwitch looked away and crossed her arms and Ironwood just stared at Ozin.

"You...you left it out on purpose, didn't you?" Qrow said as he walked to the window and began to open it.

"I had to Qrow...if he learned about it now, we aren't sure of how he would react. I'm sure it may not change much, but there is a good chance the people around him would shun him aside from his teammates when they learned." Ozpin said as he took another sip of his coffee. "His attitude draws Grimm from miles away and his power isn't helping the case…if we were to influence the negative image of him in any way…we might just have the war come sooner."

"Qrow, Glynda, what is he talking about?" Ironwood said with a stern expression. Ozpin just simply sighed.

"When the Prince in the story was remade, he became part Grimm. He wasn't made up of it, but he retained the abilities and the attractions of Grimm. However, they wouldn't just turn because he got some blood on them. He had to kill them and absorb them to get the other similar types to listen." Ozpin began. "While Ragna has a similar technique there was something interesting that happened during initiation. He was slashed by the stinger of a Deathstalker and soon after the blood turned it into a different type of Grimm, specifically causing the mask to fall off and a more sinister face to take its place. When classes began, I had Qrow go into his room and look at the samples of his blood one of his teammates took for the same reason we wanted them."

"Which is?" Ironwood said crossing his arms.

"From what Ms. Mercury's samples have told us and I assume her...Ragna isn't just part Grimm. He has a Grimm inside of him, stronger than anything we've ever seen before."

XXXXXXXXX

Ragna went back to his room and there was nobody in it. He assumed his team was with the other teams for dinner or the like, so he just relaxed in his bed and thought to himself.

"Hey Akuma...is this really the truth?" Ragna said as he had his hands behind his looking up at the ceiling, he had placed the box of chess pieces under his bed. He had yet to open them and honestly, he was a bit nervous to. Sure, he could always just give them to someone else, but he was conflicted because he didn't know if that was the right choice. Was he really supposed to lead a damn army just to beat the so-called Queen? Hell, Ozpin didn't even tell him if he really WAS the so-called Prince. The fact that there were pass versions of himself in separate timelines that wielded their own version of Bloodscythe too...this was just too damn crazy.

 **'To be honest...I'm not sure. Never expected any of this once I latched onto you. I would say that it explains the change in me though.'**

"Tch, this is all so damn dumb!" Ragna said as he rolled over to the side. "I've been through this situation before and now it has to happen again! God fucking dammi-!"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Uh, Ragna?" Jaune said as he knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. "I-Is this a bad time?"

"Yes, because when someone is screaming that's a perfect time to interrupt." Ragna said as he sat up. "Tch, sorry, just mad. What's up?" Ragna said as he sat up.

"Oh, you're good we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us. You know, a boy's night out type thing. The girls are having their own night so they kinda forced us out of the group, so we figured we'd have our own night out." Jaune said with a small smile on his face. "We we're going to go around 9."

"Uh, where?" Ragna asked with a frown for not being able to see Kokonoe or Rachel to talk about what was happening.

"Well...about that." Jaune said with a sweat drop.

*30 minutes later*

"Really. A nightclub called Club Ouro?" Ragna said as he face palmed. The boys had made him get into a more "comfortable" outfit as they put it. He was wearing a black undershirt with a red jacket on it accompanied by white pants and black sneakers. After the boys had told him to change, they brought him over to Vale where they were currently in the position they were in now. Jaune was a bit skeptical, Ren didn't care much, and Kagura was all for it. "Rachel and Kokonoe are going to kill me…"

"Now now Ragna!" Kagura slung an arm over his shoulder. "You have two beautiful girlfriends at Beacon, what makes you think you can't have more?"

"Because if I don't tell them beforehand, I'll get castrated." Ragna said with a growl. "So, club Ouro? Who the hell found this?"

"Well, when I was looking at the local "flora" I stumbled across this club. The barkeep is super nice so don't worry about it being weird for him letting us in. He's a bit of an oddball, but man does he have some good stories! I mentioned your name and he seemed really interested in you too Rag." Kagura said as they began to walk inside the nightclub. "This is finally the chance we can strengthen our brotherhood, right guys? Not to mention the hotties inside…"

The quadrio walked in with different emotions but were all surprised at the giant crowd within. Almost instantaneously, Ragna's ears were blasted with music and people dancing all around him. He was used to gunshots, yelling, and explosions...not this type of loud. He simply followed Kagura, Jaune, and Ren through the giant crowd and over to the bar.

"Isn't this place a little more popular than a usual nightclub!?" Ragna had to yell over the crowd. When he looked at Kagura he wanted to punch him because of the confidence he exuded. Jaune was still a bit nervous while Ren seemed to slightly enjoy this kind of atmosphere. It was weird considering his personality, but he was always with Nora, so this is probably a good change of pace.

"It only opened up around 6 months ago!" Kagura yelled back in reply. "Ever since then it's been seriously huge! One of the hostesses here is small, but super-hot!"

"Of course…" Ragna muttered as the three friends continued to follow Kagura until they reached the bar. They found 4 open stools and quickly slid over to them. There was an odd mix of teenagers and adults intermingling and dancing together. A bald man wearing a disheveled suit slid up to him from behind the bar. "This the barkeep?"

"Nah, I'm just a bartender here. What can I getcha boys?" The bartender said as he waited for their orders.

"Uh…" Jaune and Ragna said simultaneously as they both looked at Kagura and Ren.

"For now, just give me a Jack and Coke." Kagura said as he turned around on his seat to look at the crowd of dancers and flashing lights. Ren was the next to order.

"Long Island Iced Tea." Ren said with a straight face as the other three boys just looked at him. "What? Look at my partner. I need some relief sometimes."

"Touché." Ragna said as he turned back to the bartender along with Jaune. "Erm, I guess what would you recommend?"

"First timers? Here take this list." The bartender chuckled to himself. Ragna held the list as he and Jaune began to scan the list.

"Er, just give me some shots of Bacardi 151...and he'll take the same." Ragna said as Jaune let a breath of relief out from finally getting an order. The bartender seemed to chuckle as he went to go make their drinks and take more orders at the other corner.

"Um, Ragna?" Kagura said. "Did you just order Bacardi 151 shots?"

"Yeah why?" Ragna said with a deadpan as he began to regret what he might've just done.

"Well, er, that's a pretty strong drink. Not the strongest here, but are you sure you two can handle that? You're also not supposed to drink it straight. Like ever. It literally says on the bottle not to drink it straight." Kagura said with a hint of nervousness.

"C'mon, what's the worst that can happen Kagura!" Jaune said as he put a hand on Ragna's shoulder. "It's just a few shots! I…I hope…"

The bartender came back and slid Kagura and Ren their drinks as he went over to Jaune and Ragna with a plate of shots.

"And for you two!" The bartender grinned widely as he looked at the nervous eyes of both Ragna and Jaune as he slid 8 shots of Bacardi in front of them. "The bossman told me to give these to the one in the red jacket on the house so you lucked out boys!"

"Alright, I could get used to this place." Ragna said with a grin knowing he wouldn't have to pay with the small amount of lien Qrow gave him. The bartender laughed as he went back to another group and Ren and Kagura talked to each other and looked like they were having a good time. Ragna looked at the nervous Jaune and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, uh, Jaune...I'm going to be real, this is one of the first times I've had time for this, so why don't we just get this shit over with now?" Ragna said as they both looked at the shots with doubt over whether this was a good idea.

"If this goes south...protect me from Pyrrha?" Jaune said as he eyed the shots while Ragna put a hand on his shoulder.

"If this goes south...I won't be alive to protect you from Pyrrha." Ragna said softly, but in the back of his mind he was a bit curious to how his girlfriends would react.

The pair both grabbed a shot as Ren and Kagura looked at the pair with nervous eyes. Ragna and Jaune both nodded to each other before they tossed it back quickly. Almost as soon as it hit their mouth, they both had wide eyes and Jaune immediately started coughing while Ragna crushed the shot glass in his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Jaune said as he leaned on the counter for support. "That's like fire water!"

"Holy...shit!" Ragna said as even he began to lean on the counter for support. Ragna coughed slightly as he tried to keep his rough demeanor because of the people watching them, but Jaune was losing the battle. Ren and Kagura were just laughing at the pair while they took sips of their own drinks and continued their conversation once Ragna and Jaune got ahold of themselves.

"Oh man Ragna...that was...that was not what I was expecting." Jaune said as he took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Got to admit...that shit was stronger than I thought it would be." Ragna said as he looked back at the shots and then back at Jaune who was staring at them.

"Is it weird...that I want more?" Jaune said as he grinned while Ragna just burst out laughing with him. The pair grabbed two more and prepared themselves before tossing it back as the same reaction occurred before they both downed another shot.

"So Jaune...whatcha want to know about me?" Ragna said as he looked at his newly found friend. Jaune grinned after coughing a bit as he looked to his newly found friend.

*30 minutes later and no shots remain*

"Pffft haha!" Jaune said slapping his hand on the counter. "S-So you're telling me that a bunch of robot versions of your sishters tried to screw you or kill you in another world that you shaved? Thatsh amazhing!"

"It was hell!" Ragna said as he slammed his head down on the table. "Those damn Murakumo unitsh! If I ever see that bashtard Terumi again I'll rip hish head off!"

The pair just began to laugh before Ren and Kagura just looked at them with worried gazes. The glanced back at the clock and saw it was around 1 am and they began to get a bit worried that their teammates weren't going to make it back to the school at this point and they still had classes this morning too. Ren and Kagura needed to get out of there, but the two new friends were having a good time and so were the other two drunks. However, they knew this had to come to an end. For time reasons and for girl reasons.

"Erm, Ren should we stop them?" Kagura asked a little unsure as they looked at the two laughing friends.

"Well...personally I think if we tried to bring them back, they wouldn't make it." Ren said as he took a sip of the water he was drinking after two iced teas. He was feeling a little light headed, but he chalked it up to just not having eaten much in the day. Kagura had drunken a lot of variations of the "and Coke" versions, but he had virtually no reaction to it. "Also, I think that when they both get back, they're going to have a lot more trouble than they think they will."

"Ah, the girls eh?" Kagura said as he finished his drink and set it down. "Hey bartender!"

"What's up Mr. Black Knight?" The bartender asked as he put the glasses in the sink.

"Heh, we'll be heading out now to get back. Can you make sure these two idiots get back home alright? I'm sure they'll be heading out soon enough." Kagura said as he slid the bartender his scroll number he got from Ozpin. "Just call a taxi for me will ya?"

"You got it boss. I'll cut em off before they kill themselves. First time is always the worst hangover too." The bartender said as he looked at the two guys singing with each other now with their arms around each other's shoulders smiling.

"Who knew Ragna could get like this? I thought he could hold his liquor pretty well." Kagura said as he sighed and began to walk behind Ragna and Jaune accompanied by Ren. "Hey, you two, we're going to head out so you guys can catch up alright?"

'Wait how did I know Ragna could hold his drink down?' Kagura thought but shook it out of his head.

"Shure, shure Kagura!" Jaune said as he grinned and patted his back. "Me and Ragna will catch up with you guysh later!"

"R-Right." Ren said as he sighed. "We'll see you two back at Beacon alright?"

"Aye Aye!" Jaune and Ragna said at the same time while saluting with goofy grins on their faces.

"They're going to die, aren't they?" Kagura said as they walked out.

"Most definitely." Ren said while he just sighed and thought about what Pyrrha was going to do to Jaune.

Back with the two merry friends they had begun to settle down as they both began to talk to each other a bit more civilly now.

"Ragna...you know to get girlsh right?" Jaune said as he leaned on his hand while drinking his own glass of water.

"I guessh you could say that. It'sh not exactly like I try or anything though." Ragna said as he took a deep breath. He noticed the sad look on Jaune's face before asking. "What'sh up?"

"I... I like Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as he slumped down. "But I feel like she doesn't deserve someone as worthless as me…"

"Aw come one Jaune, you aren't worthlessh." Ragna said as he sat up a bit. "You're more tolerable than 90% of the people I've met in my life."

"But...you're sho cool and shtrong! You look like you could fight a hundred grimm and then more!" Jaune said with a dejected tone. "I'm jusht shomeone who got into Beacon on a lie…"

"What do you mean?" This piqued Ragna's interest.

"Look at me Ragna!" Jaune said as he stood up. "I'm pretty scrawny and I'm terrified of anything that can hurt me! I got ahold of fake papers and sent them in. I'm jusht a fraud that doeshn't belong at Beacon. I jusht wanted to show my family that I could live up to what they wanted me to be. Now I fell in love and I've only known the girl for 2 days!"

"I think that'sh the besht part though!" Ragna said as he grinned at a confused Jaune. "Ishn't shee some big gladiator chick?"

"Yeah and I didn't even know it wash her when I shaw her." Jaune slumped down again.

"Exactly!" Ragna stood up. "Maybe that'sh what she wantsh!"

"What do you mean?" Jaune perked up a bit at this. That certainly didn't sound right, but it made some sort of sense.

"Jaune, I was a big criminal and EVVVVERYONE alwaysh knew me!" Ragna flung his arms up in anger. "When shomeone would shee me, the badassh Ragna the Blooooodedge, it was annoying!"

Ragna struck a pose which made Jaune laugh out loud.

"Sho what you're shaying is that becaushe I didn't know who she wash...she likesh me more?" Jaune says a bit questionable as he downs his glass of water. "That...that shounds sho dumb it makesh shenshe!"

"Exactly!" Ragna said as he patted Jaune's back a little bit too hard. "Lishten Jaune...I know we've only known each other for three daysh, but I promishe to do everything I can to help you get the girl! I'll even train you sho you can get shtronger and sho Pyrrha you're more than jusht the damshel in distresay...distrezz? Dishstressh!"

"R-Ragna…" Jaune looked at him with tears in his eyes before hugging him quickly. "You're the besht wingman a guy could ashk for!"

Instead of prying him off, drunk Ragna simply patted his back as he smiled with his own tears in his eyes as he steeled his resolve to help his new friend.

"I promishe that if you ever need help, I'll be there in a heartbeat!" Jaune said as he got off him and wiped his eyes. The bartender quickly pulled up to them before speaking.

"Hey boys...as entertaining as it is to watch this heartwarming moment...I believe the cab for a…" The bartender held up his scroll before looking back to the duo. "A Jaune Arc is here?"

"Hey, thatsh me!" Jaune said as he looked at Ragna before hugging him again. "I'll...I'll shee you at school partner. We have to do thish again!"

"You got it Jauney boy!" Ragna said as he patted his back hard, which caused Jaune to fall on the ground where he just laughed. However, the pair were quickly shocked when a loud yell was heard at the entrance, which was impressive because of the loud music. Needless to say, it was feminine...and it was PISSED.

"JAUNE!" A voice called out as a red-haired girl with black leggings and a long red sleeved shirt that showed off her abs began to furiously walk over to Ragna and Jaune. Jaune yelped as he hid behind Ragna quickly while Ragna quickly downed his water to make himself seem sober.

"U-U-Uh heyyyy Pyrrha?" Ragna said before being thrown out of the way by the furious girl. "Ow-Hey!"

"Jaune what are you doing here!" Pyrrha said. "I know you guys were supposed to be having your own guy's night, but this is absurd! You're students at a renowned Huntsman academy and you're doing this?"

"P-Pyrrha I can explain!" Jaune said as Pyrrha quickly picked him up by his collar and began to drag him out of the nightclub. Jaune sighed as he was drug past Ragna. As he did Ragna swore he could see the fear in his eyes.

"B-Bye Ragna…" Jaune said with a small wave as he was being dragged by his collar. "See you in hell…"

Pyrrha gave an angry growl as she looked at Ragna with an annoyed face before leaving the door and entering the cab that came from Beacon. Once Kagura and Ren got back and informed the others of what had happened, she had been given special permission to leave from Ozpin so she could go get Jaune in a cab. Luckily, for them Ozpin had paid for a cab. As for Ragna…

"Uh...Ragna was it?" The bartender helped the now sad/angry Ragna up.

"What?" Ragna said as he sat back on the stool.

"Well, no cab came from you, but I did get a call from your lady friends." The bald man said as Ragna's eyes went wide.

"Wait friendsh?!" Ragna yelled at the bartender backed up with his hands up.

"H-Hey I'm just the messenger alright?!" The man sighed before telling him. "They all seemed pretty irked, but most importantly there was four of them who seemed incredibly pissed. Two were yelling really loudly, the other one sounded like she was about to cry, and the last one who was talking on the phone sounded like she was the most arrogant person with a murderous vibe to her voice."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Ragna slumped down. "I'm dead...I'm sho very dead."

"Well...you're welcome to stay here for the night. The little lady on the phone made it very clear you were to walk back...which is damn far away. I can set up a couch in the back for you." The bartender said as he patted the slumped over heap in front of him.

"Thanksh...but they'll be sho much harsher if I don't get back before classes." Ragna said with a small sob as another voice talked to the bartender.

"Hey, you can head on home, I'll take the night shift from here on out." A somewhat creepy, yet somber voice said as the bartender said some words of thanks and headed out. For whatever reason, Ragna felt the voice was familiar, but he chalked it up to it just being the Bacardi talking.

"Hey there kiddo." The voice said as it slid another glass of water Ragna's way. "You alright? Seems like you sobered up a bit slightly at the very least."

'Thanks for taking the alcohol out of my blood Akuma.' Ragna silently thanked in his head.

'No problem, but I can't say it'll take away the hangover...or the throwing up...or the dehydration.' Akuma said with a hint of humor in its voice.

'Right…' Ragna said in his mind. At least he could think clearly now. Akuma had taken the alcohol in Ragna's bloodstream out right after Jaune had left because it was less of a social lubricant that got him to open and more of a hindrance to him now.

"Yeah...at the very least." Ragna sat up and downed the water in front of him before taking a deep breath and leaning back in his chair. "I always wished I gotten another chance...but now I don't know what to do with it. All of this new information combined with all of these new and old people...I seem to be the very center of a whole new bunch of shit again!"

"Well, good to see you're as pessimistic as ever Rags." The cheeky voice said as Ragna quickly sat forward and slammed his head on the table.

"T-TERUMI!?" Ragna yelled as he stared wide eyed at the man. However, he was met with a more somber man. He was a bit of a disheveled man kinda like Qrow. He had a small smile on his face devoid of any anger or evil. His eyes were a duller yellow now and his hair was still green but looked a bit more faded. His hair was also longer, and he had it slicked back without a hat on. He had a slight stubble across his chin, and he looked to be a older version of Hazama instead of the crazed looking Terumi. He was wearing a green dress shirt with black suspenders and black pants. Most notably though, was the fact that he was a bit more muscular, but also a bit pudgier around the midsection now. He just looked like a middle-aged Hazama who has had three kids and is a heavy drinker.

"Almost correct." The man said. "It's just Hazama, which I'm sure doesn't make it much better right?"

Hazama just smiled sadly as Ragna just stared wide eyed at him with anger evident in his tone and eyes.

"I suppose you're wondering as to why I'm here and how I'm alive?" Hazama quickly added as Ragna just furiously grabbed him by the collar and lifted him over the counter while Hazama just looked at the teen. "I'm sure you're...quite angered by me."

"Quite angered is a bit of an understatement!" Ragna said as he looked into his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you what I know...we've done this before Rags. Do you really want to drag this world down too?" Hazama said with his tone drowned in depression while his eyes looked pained. Ragna muttered something before throwing Hazama down as he sat back down in his chair with his fists clenched. "Also, Club Ouro? That's a bit too obvious dontcha think?"

"Heh, I figured I should pick something near and dear." Hazama said as he got up and dusted himself off as he pulled up a stool behind the counter. "Listen Ragna...for what it's worth, I wasn't always in control."

"Tch, yeah I know. Some artificial human bullshit, right?" Ragna said sarcastically as he went to take a sip of his water, but realized his glass was empty. He looked up to see Hazama sliding over a glass of some sort of alcohol, which Ragna gratefully began to drink. Once Ragna calmed down thanks to the convincing of Akuma, he decided it would be best to just speak with Hazama. Besides, Ragna left this part of him back in his world and judging by Hazama's looks...he wasn't the person he once was.

"So, how the hell did you manage to end up here?" Ragna asked as he drank a bit of his drink. Hazama poured one out for himself as he began to talk to the Reaper.

"Honestly? Terumi and I were linked. Once he died...so did I. However, we were transported to some sort of...void, or something like that. Eventually me and Terumi just became connected together and we "fused" together per say." Hazama sighed as Ragna hid his small smirk at the others misfortune. "Anyways, one day I went to sleep and next thing I knew I woke up here. I was just lying in a back alley with a new look to me. Few months passed, I found myself working for a guy named Junior. He picked me up off the street and made me a security guard/bartender in his bar. Long story short, I left, made my own club, and decided to just live out my life. So, how about you?"

"I guess it was the same as you. After I erased myself from existence, I became sort of like god." Ragna just sighed. "After what seemed like 30 minutes to me, which turned out to be close to a year in real time, I woke up here and when I looked in a mirror, I was 17 again...a month after that and here I am."

"Did the Black Beast pull you over to this timeline too?" Hazama said as he sighed while Ragna coughed up his drink in surprise. "Ouroboros seemed to latch onto this world as well. I woke up and saw it attached to the ground and me. Seems like Terumi might just have a heart after all."

"Yeah and I wasn't raised in a lab." Ragna scoffed. "Listen...I...I left behind my anger for you two back when I killed Terumi. In my mind, you're the exact same bastard as he was. If you didn't forget, you...y'know... ruined my life...among other things."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to work with me." Hazama quickly cut him off. "Look at me. I'm a middle-aged man now. I suppose this was the age Terumi would've been if he were in this world, while you were going to 17 in this world. We both know different things and I have a network that'll be able to help you in this world. Hell, every goddamn club in Vale has a connection to every other one. It's a sleazy business, but profitable."

"Yeah perfect for you…" Ragna said as he sighed and finished his drink. "But...I see what you mean. I'm not planning on forgiving you or any of that bullshit, but if we're going to survive in this hellhole then I guess I'd rather have you as an ally than an enemy. I assume the free shots were to start off strong?"

"I suppose you can say that." Hazama chuckled. "It's good to see I wasn't the only one who had a personality change."

"You ain't the only one." Ragna sighed as he finished off his drink. "So, you know anyone else from our world that came here?"

"Aside from Rachel, Kagura, and Kokonoe…" Hazama said as he put a hand on his chin. "Nobody I have met yet at least."

"Right." Ragna nodded. The two began to converse with each other and told each other of everything they had encountered in the time they had been in Remnant. Ragna would never admit it to him, but he kind of enjoyed the normal conversation the two had. It wasn't anything special and Ragna held a great deal of resentment for him…but it was his first "normal" conversation with anyone. However, Ragna quickly took out his scroll as he felt it buzz and wanted to cry when he saw what was there. He smiled at the names Yang and Ruby put in but frowned when he looked at what they were there for.

Missed Call from Rachel (8)

Missed Call from Little Reaper (23)

Missed Call from Yangarang (6)

Missed Call from Kokonoe (2)

39 Voicemails

173 Unread Texts from Kokonoe, Rachel, Little Reaper, and Yangarang,

"So those are your girls?" Hazama asked as he cleaned a glass. "I'm surprised Rachel and Kokonoe even came here. Hell, even Kagura, though it looks like he doesn't remember us eh?"

"Yeah…I doubt they'd remember you as well." Ragna sighed. "Well, I should go now before I get punched, cried on, experimented on, and electrocuted."

"Sounds like a rough life." Hazama chuckled. "No rest for the Reaper, right?"

"Something like that…later you psychotic bastard." Ragna said as he threw some Lien down and began to walk out of the club while Hazama just smiled lightly.

"It's been good to talk to you Rags." Hazama said as he cleaned another glass. "Do come back sometime…preferably don't get wasted though…actually I take that back. Seeing you wasted was hilarious."

"Annnd just when I thought you weren't a fucking loon anymore. Besides, if Rachel doesn't kill me I'll bring her around so she can deal with you next time." Ragna said as he sighed and walked out. Hazama just watched him walk away as he smiled a bit. Soon a voice came out from behind as a girl on the smaller side came out in a sequin dress that hugged her curves. She had white hair and an eyepatch on one eye and called out to Hazama.

"Who was that?" The girl asked as she watched the door shut.

"An old friend of yours and mine." Hazama sighed contently. "Well more like your weird obsession."

"So that was…Ragna?!" The girl said excitedly as she began to rush for the door before Hazama restrained her with Ouroboros.

"Hey, remember what we said?" Hazama sighed as he let the girl go. "You can't meet him yet."

"Aw, but Nu wants to see Ragna now!" Nu complained as she looked like she was about to cry.

"In time Nu. For now, though, your shift is over. You clock out and head up to your room in the back." Hazama said as he cleaned up the last of the dishes.

"Right…" Nu said dejectedly as she began to walk back to her room. She reached her room on the second floor of the club before flopping down and sighing while thinking about Ragna. "Ragna…"

'I wonder how he feels…he did say he would save me after everything that happened…'

XXXXXXXXX

And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! How did Nu get to Remnant? Why is she with Hazama? When will Ragna and Nu reconvene?! These questions will be answered in the next chapter as well as explore what happened on the opposite side of the night: the girl's night. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The way I introduced Hazama was kind of a weird thought I had. So, let me know what you guy's think about it, it's a bit risky I'd say. Anyways have a good one!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright hey everybody and welcome back to TGRR! Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter. Also, just wanted to mention that I did end up changing something in the last chapter. I accidentally said the wrong thing and I changed it, but I'll fix it for you now.

The Original:

"Ragna isn't just part Grimm. Ragna is a Grimm."

Fixed Version:

"Ragna isn't just part Grimm…Ragna has a Grimm inside of him and It's more powerful than anything we've seen before."

Anyways! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

In a castle under a red sky with a shattered moon looming overhead a woman sat upon a throne with a table in front of her with multiple chairs on the sides. Two people stood in front of her kneeling on one knee with their heads down.

"Report. What have you found out about the Prince so far?" The woman said leaning her head on one of her hands as she narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Prince.

"Lady Salem, we have found out little about the inner workings, but right now he is right where we want him. The Prince is currently at Beacon academy along with a man and two women from the other world. We have reason to believe that he has no idea about his true powers, but that Ozpin is beginning to slowly reveal information. So far, he has only had one outburst of power that we tracked back to Patch. He has a amicable relationship with the silver eyed girl. For now, that is all."

A black-haired girl in a red dress with golden lines decorating it spoke up as she placed a hand on her chest. She opened her eyes to look at her Queen and as her amber orbs met with the soulless dark and crimson eyes of her Queen, she could feel goosebumps rising. The man next to her was cloaked in a giant black trench coat with his hood up, concealing his identity.

"I am pleased with this information Cinder. You may go now." The Grimm Queen known as Salem spoke with authority as Cinder got up, bowed, then left quickly. As she exited the door, she placed an ear to it before listening in on the conversation that was about to be held between the cloaked man and her Queen. Surely, she wouldn't be punished for wanting to protect her Queen, right?

"As for you…have you retrieved them? I know you have your own information on the Prince, but I find myself becoming much more interested in these so-called "allies" you speak of." Salem spoke up as the figure rose and his shadowed eyes met her own dark orbs.

"Hehe don't worry _My Lady_ , I have prepared them right now. They should be here. Ooh, shall I call them in?" The man spoke eerily. The woman nodded and the man snapped his fingers opening his own sort of rift. A huge amount of energy exploded throughout the portal as the man jumped backwards dodging it. "Come now children, that isn't nice!"

Dodging again, the man rolled out of the way as a large man with blue hair charged out of the portal and slammed the ground beneath him.

"Why must you run?! Come and face me like a man! I can smell the strength on you from miles away you madman. Let's fight already!" The large man yelled as he threw off the jacket resting on his shoulders. He looked at the cloaked figure with crazed battle eyes as he cracked his knuckles. "I know you know where the Reaper is so tell me already!"

However, soon after another being stepped out from the portal. A masked man with blonde hair walked out and grinned widely as he saw the woman sitting on the throne as well as the two men currently fighting.

"How interesting…I must say this is not what I was expecting, _partner._ " The doll like thing behind him simply nodded as the pair continued to walk away from the portal.

"This is more than just interesting." Salem said as she stood and looked at the scene in front her. She could already tell that only one of these two would serve her as a pet, but that the other one would serve her in another way, shape, AND form. "Now…come."

In a quick motion, black vine like tendrils shot out from the ground beneath the four people as it pulled them closer to the woman. The blonde-haired masked man simply allowed himself to be pulled. The blue haired man though…that was a different story. He broke out of the darkness before dodging another one. He continued to break through them, but as he broke them even more spawned. Soon he found himself being lowered to the ground as they wrapped around him creating chains. The blue haired man smiled crazily as more and more continued to wrap around him. He tried to say something about releasing a restriction before the cloaked man wrapped a cloth around his mouth and grinned under his hood.

"Ah ah ah! Can't have you getting any stronger hm?" The cloaked man laughed as he looked at the blue haired man glare at him while he was forcibly held down by hundreds of black tendrils. Even still he was resisting, and the tendrils were obviously being strained.

"Here they are My Lady!" The cloaked man held his arms out. "Memories restored and all!"

"Well then…" Salem said as she looked the three over. "So, they know of the Prince?"

"Er, well, the doll pervert does, but the Mad Dog over there is much harder to contain." The cloaked man laughed as Salem sighed.

"The both of you were brought here for a reason. I'm sure you know as much as that correct?" Salem said as the two people looked at her. "Simply put I want you to serve under me."

"And why would I do that? There is a ripe new world waiting for me to form it through experimentation. Should I allow myself to be shackled down by a higher being yet again?" The masked man said with a grin. "Though I presume that you have the very power that I could utilize to mold this world into one that we both envision. Either way I'm sure you'd have me killed even if I did refuse yes?"

"Intelligent and strong…it seems I may have more use for you than I had originally thought. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Relius Clover at your service." The masked man bowed extending his arms in greeting.

"Relius…would you under me as a subordinate? I believe that I have use for you in my new world. A man as smart as yourself could provide use to it. Would you take up the moniker of the Ultimate Architect under me?" Salem said with a small and devilish grin. She could read this man like an open book.

"You had me at new world." Relius grinned as he bowed slightly. The cloaked man grinned before Salem spoke up and told him to show him to the workshop. The man bowed and Relius followed the man outside of the room on a side door towards the more industrious part of the palace.

"Now as for you…what is your driving force hm? Greed, pride, the lust for power…perhaps even love?" Salem said as she walked to the man and removed the cloth over his mouth. The man stopped moving and closed his eyes as Salem looked down at him. However, the man quickly released a huge amount of energy as he destroyed the dark tendrils.

"You…the power you exude is exquisite! You would provide me a good meal…if you want me to serve you why don't you fight me!?" The man raised his fist and began to throw a punch. However, before he could hit Salem spoke.

"What if I told you I could make you even stronger?" Salem said with a small grin as the man stopped his fist inches from her face. "I can see power welling up in your soul. You're not even scratching the surface of your untapped potential, but I can make that even stronger than before. More than that I could provide you with a fight more intense and destructive than anything you've seen."

"Woman…you interest me." The man dropped his fist and looked down on her. "You would tell me that you could make me even stronger than my max!? Ha! Provide me with this fight and power you promise and I'll do it. Skip the pointless manipulation. However, if you fail to entertain me or give me a good meal, I will destroy you where you stand."

"Well then, what is your name?" Salem said grinning.

"Azrael…they refer to me as the Mad Dog." Azrael grinned while crossing his arms. "Now, show me this power."

XXXXXXXXX

In the streets of Kagutsuchi…

"So…Bullet." Makoto said to the girl next to her. The pair was walking over to do a job for Tager. The robot was away on a mission right now and had asked the pair to go over and check on Kokonoe for him. Apparently, when he called back, he got nothing on Kokonoe's end and got a tad bit worried. Not because she didn't answer, but because she hadn't called him to yell in a few days. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much…just the mercenary life as it is. Traveling, fighting, collecting, and so on and so forth." Bullet said matter of factly. "How about yourself and the NOL?"

"It's still pretty fun with Noellers and Tsubaki. It feels great to finally be free of everything while also doing something for the little guys right?" Makoto chuckled as Bullet smiled a bit. "Though there has been something up recently."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, apparently these weird rifts have been opening up all over town recently. No people get taken or anything scary like that, but people's things keep getting taken away from them or something." Makoto said as she sighed. "The weird thing is though is this last one that happened."

"Oh! I've heard about these things. There has been a rumor going around town about how some kid tried to go into it, but it shot him back out." Bullet said as she put a hand to her chin. "How weird."

"I know right! Lately it feels like something is missing from the world y'know? It's like god himself has just gone AWOL! Kagura is nowhere to be found either, which makes life a bit harder." Makoto said exhausted. "The weirdest part is I've been having this weird dream over and over again."

"Weird dream huh?" Bullet said. "Care to talk about it?"

"It's nothing much, but it's like I'm remembering an old memory that I don't remember happening."

 ***Makoto's Dream***

"Would you get out of my way!? I need to find Noel so just tell me already!" Makoto yelled at the man who was standing in front of her. The girl was breathing heavily after being attacked in city. A few bandits and delinquents decided to attack her on her patrol through the city after she protected a young girl. Her missions were to keep the area safe and make any arrests, but her personal objective was to find Noel, who was said to be in the area along with the infamous criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. While this confused her, she had to know the answer, so she set out during one of her missions. Now…she was being saved by the very same man she had been searching for.

"Jesus lady relax!" Ragna jumped backwards from the forceful right hook the squirrel girl sent his way. He dodged a kick to his legs before pulling his sword out to block a hard-left punch. "Damn!"

"Tell me where Noel is before I beat you to a pulp!" Makoto threatened.

"I just saved you from some creeps and now you try and kill me!? That doesn't seem very sane!" Ragna retorted. He snarled at the squirrel. "And I don't know where the hell Noel went! It ain't my job to babysit her!"

"So, you just left her!?" Makoto retorted. "Actually, maybe that's for the best. It's better if she doesn't hang around someone like you."

"What'd you just say?!" Ragna snarled again before putting his sword away. "You know what? Screw this."

The red cladded man simply turned around and walked back out of the alleyway as the squirrel girl just looked at him confused. She quickly realized what was going on before she quickly ran to catch up with him.

"Hey get back here!" Makoto yelled as she chased him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere other than here." Ragna said annoyed and continued walking.

"Oho, no way mister!" Makoto grabbed his arm with a force Ragna didn't think she could have as she began to pull him along. "You're helping me find Noel and then me and her are gonna turn you in!"

"Wha-Piss off!" Ragna pulled his arm away. "I don't have time to deal with you!"

That was until Makoto's phone began ringing and the two of them jumped a bit.

"Stay right there I just gotta take this real quick!" Makoto said as she pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh Kokonoe! What? No way! You couldn't just do it yourself!? Ugh fine!"

Makoto grabbed Ragna's collar as he tried to tip toe away.

"Agh!" Ragna shot back as Makoto held his collar in her hand tightly.

"It's for you." She said as she put her phone next to his ear.

"Jesus…who the hell is this?" Ragna muttered as the person on the other side known as Kokonoe began to speak. "Uh…hell no! I'm not doing your dirty work especially with this chick! Wha?! Oh, give me a break…fine. I'll do this dumb job and find Noel while I'm at it. Screw you too."

The phone call ended, and Makoto let go of Ragna as he groaned.

"What was that all about?" Makoto said with narrowed eyes. She couldn't risk letting him get away now.

"Turns out I'm gonna have to take you up on your offer." Ragna said dusting himself off. "We're finding Noel. Now."

"Wait, what? What caused the change of heart? Kokonoe threaten you or something?" Makoto said with a grin before she shivered as she saw Ragna's cold and angered eyes.

"No, more like promised me something." Ragna said as he walked right past the girl and threw his hands in his pocket. "Now you coming or not?"

"R-Right…" Makoto hurriedly ran after the man before thinking to herself.

' _Why did he look so serious there...it must've been something intense to make anyone that mad.'_

"So where are we looking first?" Makoto said as she ran up to him.

"Wow I'm surprised you changed tones fast." Ragna remarked. "Just a few seconds ago you were trying to punch my damn head in and now you're agreeing to work with me."

"Well, Kokonoe did tell me to find Noel with you on the phone so I can't really deny it. Also, I could say the same thing to you." Makoto grinned. "I did see you eyeing me up earlier after all."

"Wha?! I was not eyeing you up!" Ragna roared out.

"Oh really? Then why were you looking at my ass?" Makoto crossed her arms under her chest causing Ragna to look away with a slight tint of pink on his face.

"I wasn't looking at your ass!" Ragna retorted. "I was looking at your tail alright!"

"M-My tail?" Makoto was a bit taken aback by the man. First off, why would he be more interested in her tail than any of her assets. Secondly, why did he answer so honestly!?

"Yeah your damn tail." Ragna face palmed before sighing. "Now can we get a move on?"

Blushing a bit, Makoto caught up to the fast walking man and they began to talk...well more like Makoto teasing Ragna constantly. For days after that the two spent day and night together trying to locate Noel with Kokonoe's instructions. Needless to say the pair became closer and Makoto even found herself becoming quite flustered around the man sometimes. The strength he showed in battle and his rugged personality tugged on something inside of her, but more importantly she found herself being more and more curious as they traveled together to find Noel.

' _Just what set him on this path of destruction?'_

* **End of Dream***

"Wait a second...did you say a man with silver hair, a red coat, and his name was Ragna?" Bullet asked before she held her head. "Argh!"

"Bullet! Are you okay?!" Makoto touched her friends arm.

"Y-yeah...I just got a fuzzy picture in my head of someone. It seems like we may have had the same dream recently." Bullet said as she winced before taking a deep breath and massaging her temples. "Truth be told I've been having a similar dream. There's been this time where I found myself sitting at a campfire with a man similar to what you described. It was just me and him talking, but it made my heart hurt when I awoke."

"Huh...that's weird." Makoto said before they came upon Kokonoe's lab. "Welp, here we are!"

"That was quicker than I expected." Bullet said as the pair began to walk into the lab. They made their towards the main lab where Kokonoe usually did her experiments, but as soon as they entered they were met with shattered glass and small dark figure with an orange coat investigating the scene.

"Bullet, who is that?" Makoto whispered as the pair crept up on the figure.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Get ready for a fight thought." Bullet said as she readied her gauntlets. "Hey!"

The darkened figure turned around to Bullet charging him in an attempt to tackle him down. Makoto followed closely behind before they were both flung to the ground without even realizing it.

"Hm?" The figure turned around with a gruff voice. "What're you two doing here?"

"W-What?!" Bullet said as she was on the ground. "How did you do that?"

"Huh? Er, it was just reflex." The figure said as it stared down at the two girls. "Why the hell did ya try and attack me? Haven't ya learned to respect yer elders?"

"S-sorry." Makoto said as she quickly got up. "We just saw the destroyed lab and figured you did it."

"Well, I just got here myself." The small figure said as he stepped closer into the light. It turned out he was a beastkin wearing a orange coat with black lines over it while a smaller sword hung from his back.. "Names Jubei, I already know both of ya. Seen you two around before."

"J-Jubei?! As in the strongest being in existence Jubei?!" Makoto yelled out in excitement. "This. Is. So. COOL!"

"Uh, Makoto, just calm down." Bullet said while sweat dropping along with Jubei's soft chuckle. "So Master Jubei, what happened here?"

"Well, I just get here myself." Jubei said crouching down and looking at a pile of rubble that was smoking. "Looks like this thing here blew up and caused all this damage."

"Wow, so what do you think it is?" Makoto said poking it a bit with her tonfa.

"Hm, it seems like a machine malfunctioned." Bullet hypothesized. "But why would Kokonoe just use it and then not clean it up...or more importantly try and fix it?"

"That's the real question...the kid ain't the cleanest person in her lab, but this is out of her usual shtick." Jubei said crossing his arms and sighing. "Your theory ain't exactly wrong Bullet, but it looks like it's the opposite. It looks more like she used it and never came back."

"Never came back?" Makoto said leaning on one leg with crossed arms. "You mean like she just up and left her lab?"

"Doesn't seem like Kokonoe…" Bullet responded placing a hand on her chin. "Unless…"

"The machine took her somewhere right?" Jubei spoke up as he sighed heavily. "I swear that girl is gonna get a beating one day."

"W-Wait, you're saying Kokonoe teleported somewhere?" Makoto asked a bit shocked.

"Er, not exactly. Ya see, that machine was hooked up to the boundary which was making a connection to something outside it's range. It looks like it was tracking seithr from the Azure Grimoire...but that shouldn't be in use right now…" Jubei said narrowing his eyes until he noticed both girls looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Makoto/Bullet said at the same time. Jubei just chuckled.

"Ah, forget about it kids." Jubei said as he stretched. "More importantly I gotta ask a weird question, you two been having any, er, headaches recently?"

"Headaches?" Bullet said a bit surprised. "I figured it couldn't be a coincidence it was both of us, but for the strongest being in existence to be having the same headaches...this is truly weird."

"Hey Jubei, do you get any weird dreams about some tall guy with a red coat and silver hair?" Makoto asked.

"Missy I think that's your hormones talkin'." Jubei said a bit surprised before Makoto flinched and Bullet laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" Makoto said a bit flustered.

"All jokin' aside, I have been, er, seeing someone like you mentioned. It seems Kokonoe and Rachel were havin' the same problem we are now. Speaking of which, I should contact Valkenhayn and see if he knows anything about all this." Jubei began walking towards the door.

"Hey, uh, Jubei?" Makoto said a bit unsure. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Jubei turned around to the monitor that Makoto was pointing at. It was staticy, but was tuning in and out over and over again with a giant paused bar on the top right. "Wait a sec…"

"That's the guy ain't it?" Jubei said a bit surprised. A figure of a red clad, silver haired man was shown walking through a street with a disheveled man. "So, this mystery man does exist."

Bullet and Makoto both felt their hearts twinge as they stared at the picture of the man yelling at the seemingly homeless person.

' _Why does he feel so familiar?'_ Bullet thought to herself as she looked over to see Makoto tearing up. She placed a hand onto her friend's shoulder before looking towards Jubei, who was studying the picture very carefully.

' _This is weird...I shouldn't feel like this…'_ Makoto thought as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey Bullet...do you think this machine could be causing those weird portal thingies?" Makoto asked her partner.

"Huh, I never thought of that." Bullet said. "It's certainly a thought."

"I think yer right kid." Jubei said before walking a bit. He pulled out a singed blueprint that had a drawing of a weird machine that looked like the rubble of the teleporter in front of him. "Look at this. It seems like that's exactly what happened. Seems she hooked it up to the energy signatures from the Azure Grimoire...gotta admit that's impressive."

"T-That's insane...to leave the boundary for science…" Makoto mumbled before Jubei spoke up.

"Actually, I'd say she left for him." Jubei pointed at the computer with the man on it. "She had been havin' the same headaches as me. Wouldn't surprise me if she finally had enough. It's like a part of our memories is missing, but it's trying to fit itself for some reason. Whatever the reason is, it's obvious that whatever is causing these weird portals is the same thing as this machine."

"The real problem is how do we fix it." Makoto said as she sighed. "She really left us with a big mess huh?"

"You got that right...I'm sure there's someway we can fix this and get Koknoe back at the same time." Bullet said trying to think of certain possibilities. Suddenly, Jubei's eyes went wide as the two girls conversed.

"Hey so what do you think we should do first?" Makoto asked.

"Erm, girls?" Jubei spoke up as the girls didn't hear him.

"Hm, well we should first report back to Tager about what we know so far." Bullet began. "He should be the first one to know about all this."

"Ooh! Good point! Let me call him real quick!" Makoto said going for her phone.

"Okay seriously...you two should look back." Jubei tried to say again to no avail.

"Alright! I got through!" Makoto said as she held her phone to her ear. "Hey Tager! We got some infoooo-woah!?"

Makoto felt herself being pulled backwards and as while she tried to resist it was to no avail. Bullet soon went wide eyed as a huge amount of wind began to swirl around the room as Makoto was pulled into a blue portal behind them. Bullet tried to grab her friend, but missed her barely. Knowing she couldn't save Makoto she grabbed onto a nearby lab table and was barely hanging on. Jubei was trying to get away while figuring out a way to save Bullet before his jacket got caught on a flying object and he was sent flying back.

"Look out kid!" Jubei said before he slammed into Bullet, which sent them both into the giant blue portal. Bullet soon lost consciousness from the force while Jubei held onto her. He grimaced and flinched backwards at the incoming force before finally succumbing to the same power that overtook Bullet.

"Aw...s-shit…" Jubei muttered as he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXX

"Uwagh...Ragna...how the hell are you okay?!" Jaune said loudly before he flinched back and held his aching head. "That was such a bad idea…"

"Tch, fuck if I know." Ragna said having his own slight headache. Due to Akuma's help, Ragna barely had any consequences due to his decision making last night. He still had a light headache, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Jaune had been. Neither boy had slept while Ren and Kagura had gotten a good amount of sleep considering the previous night. Currently, Jaune and Ragna were both sitting at the side of the arena before everyone else as they had gotten up early due to the punishment given out to them by their respective teams and friends. Nora, Blake, and Weiss weren't really mad, but Pyrrha, Ruby, and Rachel were livid. Well, Ruby was more of a pouty mess which tore Ragna up.

' _Those damn eyes…'_ Ragna said shivering before he thought back to the strange power the young girl had over him with her pout. As for the two other girls missing from that list, Yang and Kokonoe, they were mad because Ragna hadn't taken them with him. Especially Yang now that she knew he went to the new club that opened up a while ago. Kokonoe was more mad because she hadn't had a drink in a long time and she could really use one with everything that had been happening. As for Ragna's punishment...exile from the group for the he had gotten back, nobody spoke to him. Kagura and Ren had to fill him in on why everyone was mad. Nobody was allowed to talk to him but Kagura and Ren, who, by the way, thought this was idiotic yet funny. Weiss and Blake were equally annoyed at the punishment, because either time either of them tried to talk to Ragna, they were immediately shut down. Ragna, on the other hand, was finding Jaune to be his only ally right now. Nora didn't care much because she still had Ren, and Kagura had recently starting talking up a third year named Coco. This morning he came back from breakfast with a huge hand mark on his face and a shit eating grin like usual. Now they were sitting in the arena in their combat outfits while waiting for the teacher and their class to arrive.

"Oh! Looks like class is starting…" Jaune said with a saddened tone as the rest of their class, including RWBY, NPR, and AMK. "I hope I don't get picked."

Ragna sighed as Goodwitch walked in and immediately stared him down and narrowed her eyes at the Reaper. Ragna stared back with his own annoyed expression before Goodwitch turned away and walked towards the arena.

"Good morning everyone. Today we will begin combat class!" Goodwitch said with authority. "I know some of you have been eager to fight and others have been...less than excited."

"Oho, I've been looking forward to this since initiation." Cardin snickered as he grinned at Jaune and Ragna. Ragna simply growled while Jaune shrunk under the stare.

"Ahem!" Goodwitch cleared her throat to get the attention of team CRDL and the other two back to her. "Today I'd like to start small. We won't do any excessive team battling until you get used to your teams, for now we will start with the basics. 2 on 2 matches, similar to how some events in the Vytal Festival will be like. So! Who would like to begin?"

"We would Ms. Goodwitch!" Cardin said with a sing song voice as he raised his hand and stood up with Sky following close behind him. The pair walked out towards Goodwitch and stood on one side of the arena.

"I'm happy to see the eagerness you hold Mr. Winchester, but please refrain from the snide comments in class yes?" Goodwitch glared at the boy. Even if she was a teacher, it was obvious she didn't like him one bit.

"Of course Ms. Goodwitch!" Cardin said with still grinning. "May we choose our opponents?"

"That seems fitting." Goodwitch grinned, she obviously knew something they didn't as she smirked towards Ragna, who kicked his foot up while Jaune jumped from the loud movement.

"Then I would like to request Ragna and Jaune from teams JNPR and RAMK!" Cardin said while pointing at the two.

"W-What!?" Jaune said a bit surprised.

"Eh?" Ragna opened his tired eyes to the scene.

"Mr. Winchester, these two aren't on the same team so it would be meaningless for them to fight you for an example match." Goodwitch sighed before the boy spoke up.

"That's right Ms. Goodwitch, but wouldn't it be more beneficial for leaders to better understand one another to create a better synergy between two teams?" Cardin said slyly as Goodwitch eyed him up and down before sighing. Ragna had already gotten up with a grunt as he pulled Jaune with him towards the arena.

"Very well. Mr. Winchester, Mr. Lark, Mr. Arc, and Mr. Bloodedge, please get ready for your fight. You will have 5 minutes to prepare." Goodwitch said as she walked off, leaving the four men alone. Sky and Cardin both grinned at Ragna and Jaune.

"Looks like you don't have your little puppy here to defend you this time Rags." Cardin said as Ragna pointed his sword directly towards his neck.

"Call me that again and I'll dislocate every bone in your body punk." Ragna dropped his sword and put it back on his back before turning and shoving his right hand in his pocket while his left grabbed Jaune and pulled him to their end. "Come on Jaune."

"R-Right!" Jaune said as he fell into pace with Ragna. Once they reached their side they began to strategize. "S-Sooo, what's our strategy? I've never fought with anyone besides Pyrrha."

"Right so-, wait what did you just say?" Ragna said a bit confused. Jaune had trained to get into Beacon, why hadn't he fought with anyone before? Then Ragna remembered last night, which Jaune probably didn't.

"O-Oh, well y'know, I just always liked fighting solo, yeah! That's right, I was always kind of a lone wolf lady killer y'know?" Jaune tried to reassure himself more than Ragna.

"Jaune, you told me about your situation last night. You don't gotta lie when you're with me. Think of this as your training." Ragna said with a frown.

"W-Wait I told you!?" Jaune whisper yelled at his friend. "Oh man, you're not gonna rat me out are you?!"

"Jaune, I'm a 17 year old dude with silver hair, different colored eyes, a giant red coat on, and a huge sword on my back, do I look like the type of guy to run and tell the teachers about something as stupid as that?" Ragna deadpanned as Jaune just breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Look we can talk about this later. Anyways, long story short I decided to do the exact opposite. I said I'd train your ass and that starts now."

"R-Right!" Jaune said with a salute. Ragna almost laughed at the idiotic gesture before looking over to Cardin and Sky taunting them.

"Hey Raggy! Wanna make a bet!?" Cardin said with a huge grin. Ragna snarled as he continued. "If I win...my team gets a whole night with RWBY and the girls on your team!"

"Eh?" Ragna deadpanned while Jaune actually looked like he was about to cry. Ruby looked up seriously confused, Weiss looked disgusted, Yang's eyes went red, Blake snarled as she lowered her book below her eyes to glare at the boys. Rachel grinned while Kokonoe paid it no mind as she continued to mess with one of her machines. Goodwitch was about to interfere until Ragna spoke up.

"Hmph, alright then." Ragna said with a sadistic grin. "If we win, you stay the hell away from my team and RWBY.."

"Heh, you don't seem too confident in your skills." Cardin grinned as he raised his mace to his shoulder. Sky snickered behind him.

"Alright be quiet boys!" Goodwitch yelled out as she clapped her hands. "We're going to start now!"

"U-Uh Ragna? You just made a bet that could really screw us over because we have no plan!" Jaune said as Sky and Cardin got into position, ready to attack Jaune and Ragna.

"Our plan is to kick their asses." Ragna grunted as he took out his sword and got into a lazy stance. "So for right now…"

"BEGIN!" Goodwitch bellowed out as Ragna rushed forward at inhumane speeds and sucker punched Cardin backwards. Sky had ran straight past Ragna and Cardin to focus on Jaune while Cardin recovered from the punch. His aura had only gone down 18%.

"Nice punch Raggy." Cardin mocked. "But it ain't enough to beat me!"

Cardin recovered and got into a stance with his mace in a battle ready position. Cardin circled around Ragna while the boy just stood there lazily, looking at Cardin in amusement. On the other side, Sky and Jaune were currently locked into a battle that Jaune wasn't going to win. With his halberd he was hitting Jaune with a flurry of attacks from all different angles. Jaune could barely stand up as he continued to try and block the attacks. His aura was already down to 66%. On the next move Sky went straight for the killing blow before Jaune tripped backwards and the attack missed, sending sky right over Jaune and behind him from the rush attack. This gave Jaune the time to get back up and yell out to his partner.

"R-Ragna! This isn't going very well!" Jaune said nervously as Sky turned around with a devilish expression. Ragna turned around to see his "partner" now running away from Sky. Ragna sighed as he leaned backwards to dodge a swing from Cardin.

"Listen up Jaune cause I'm not gonna deal with your shit!" Ragna said as he turned his attention back towards Cardin. "Whatever I say you listen to and don't question it got it?!"

"W-Wait wh-!?"

"GOT IT!?"

"Y-YES!"

Ragna dodged another attack from Cardin and kicked him in the right leg before Cardin stumbled as Ragna finished with a sweep kick, lowering Cardin's aura to 65% as his was still at 100%. Sky had finally cornered Jaune and grinned at him while Jaune held his shield up nervously.

"R-Ragna!" Jaune said scared as Sky went for another attack.

"Dodge to the left, bring your right foot forward, retract your shield, and bring it down onto his head!" Ragna roared out as he watched Juane from the corner of his eye while Sky rushed him. Scared at the sudden instructions, Jaune quickly stepped to the left and brought his right foot forward as Sky barely missed him with the tip of his halberd. Sky's eyes went wide as Jaune lifted up his retracted shield and slammed it down with both his arms. Sky was sent into the ground as he rolled out of the arenas edges while Jaune looked up confused as hell. Pyrrha looked at him like he just won the lottery as Jaune looked like he was about to cry out of confusion as to what just happened.

"Mr. Lark is out of bounds which means he is out of the battle! It's a 2 on 1 now!" Goodwitch announced with a hidden smirk. Rachel just watched on with the same smirk from before as the other girls had their eyes glued on Ragna. He was currently dodging Cardin's attacks with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression while Cardin was getting mad.

"Fight me you pussy!" Cardin roared out while Ragna just grinned.

"Heh." Ragna grinned at him, which made Cardin even madder. He grit his teeth as he reeled back his arm with the mace in it and flung it full power at Ragna. Ragna ducked quickly under it as it soared over him and just happened to hit Jaune right in the face, knocking him out and shattering all of his aura.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as Nora and Ren looked on worried. Ragna turned back to Cardin and grinned while Cardin looked triumphant.

"You've just given me yet another thing to get bitched at for." Ragna groaned. "Let's just end this already…"

Ragna grinned devilishly as his arm was covered in a black and red aura.

"Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna roared as he dashed towards Cardin and uppercutted him as hard as he could which shattered the remainder of his aura in one hit. The red haired boy fell backwards as the class watched in awe.

"Mr. Arc and Mr. Cardin are both out, which leaves Mr. Bloodedge as the last remaining man with 100% of his aura left. Very good job Mr. Bloodedge, but try and support your partner more next time...and take it more seriously." Goodwitch said as the boys who lost got up. Cardin grunted and glared at Jaune who was still dazed. Sky went over and tried to console Cardin, but got shoved off as Cardin walked out the arena to the locker rooms. He was muttering as his team quickly ran after him like lost puppies. Ragna shrugged and walked over to Jaune, patting him on the back.

"Oi, you alright?" Ragna said snapping his fingers in front of the blonde.

"O-Oh yeah...yeah!" Jaune said finally realizing what happened. "Ragna, that was awesome! Did you see what I just did?!"

"Uh, yeah. I was kind of the person who told you to do it." Ragna raised an eyebrow as Jaune shrunk back a bit. "Anyways, you might wanna get back to your team. Pyrrha looked like she was about to piss herself when you got knocked in the face while Nora is moaning about how no legs were broken."

"Oh right." Jaune said with a slight tint of pink on his face. "U-uh this isn't training is it?"

"Learning how to talk to her is part of building up character. Now go. Now." Ragna said as he turned around having his sword push Jaune forward as he stumbled.

"A-Ah wait!" Jaune said as he stumbled, meeting up face to face with the rest of his team.

"That was an excellent move Jaune!" Pyrrha said giddily. "I wasn't expecting you to pull that off so fluently!"

"Nice job Jaune, you can only get better from here." Ren said with a small smile while Nora leaned on him and whined.

"Buuuuut, you didn't break any legs...so you get a B...maybe a high C?" Nora said looking at Ren while he just sighed.

"Nora we aren't the ones grading him." Ren said as Jaune smiled at his team.

"Thanks guys." Jaune said looking at Pyrrha specifically.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby said heading over with the rest of her team. "Good job out there!"

"Yeah, wasn't expecting that ole move Jauney!" Yang said patting him on the back causing him to stumble again. "Ragna may have given you the order, but you still looked badass out there."

"Those guys are heathens." Weiss huffed. "I can't believe you allowed Ragna to put us on a bet like that!"

"Weiss…" Blake groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, but he made the bet before I could say anything, plus Ragna is super strong!" Jaune said nervously. They looked back to see Ragna walking out of the class as Jaune began to leave to go with him. "Oh, sorry guys I gotta go!"

He ran off to meet up with Ragna as he eventually caught up.

"Hey Ragna!" Jaune said as Ragna looked to his right as they approached the locker room.

"Yeah?" Ragna said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"How did you know exactly what Sky was going to do back there while you were fighting Cardin? I mean you wiped the floor with him, so why didn't you just do that in the the first place?" Jaune asked as he began to take his armor off and put his uniform on.

"Training. Plus, I didn't want to waste my time with them." Ragna said as he began to change as well. "Those two dumbasses didn't know when to stop pushing their luck. Hopefully, being humiliated will get them to leave the girls and me alone."

"Heh, even if they don't you're ten times stronger!" Jaune said still proud of his knockout. "I gotta ask though, how did your arm get like that?"

Ragna looked down at his arm and remembered the day Terumi fucked his life beyond all belief. Stealing Saya and turning Jin against him was something he had already moved past since he literally fought the world and won already. Usually he would annoyed and tell whoever asked to piss off, but now that he was at peace with what happened before…

"You beat me and I'll tell you." Ragna said grinning. "From now until graduation, if you beat me even once I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Going for the mysterious badass eh?" Jaune said grinning before sighing. "Aw man I wish I could be like that!"

"I'm not trying to do anything. You all just think I'm someone I'm not." Ragna said grunting as he tried to tie his tie yet again. One day he would get used to tying it... _one day_. After talking with Jaune, well, Jaune asking questions and Ragna either grunting or ignoring the questions, they both headed out and went to lunch as that was their next period. Apparently, a few more people had some 1v1s in class, but nobody was worth talking about. Once they reached the cafeteria Jaune noticed their teams immediately. Teams RWBY, NPR, and AMK were all sitting down and eating lunch. Pyrrha waved them over as both Jaune and Ragna walked to them.

"Hey Jaune! Ragna…" Pyrrha said as she trailed off once she got to his name. Ragna noticed this and just sighed.

' _Reminds me of Tsubaki…'_ Ragna internally groaned at the red haired girl. He noticed the other girls not looking at him and just sighed. He completely forgot about their little shunning movement for the day.

' _ **You really know how to pick the girls eh partner?'**_ Akuma spoke in his mind.

' _At this point, I don't even think I'm picking them anymore...or ever picked them for that matter.'_ Ragna said in retort to which a few voices of Akuma laughed at their hosts misery.

"Well, this is where I leave." Ragna said turning around. Jaune, Kagura, and Ren were about to say something before they all heard a yelp from across the room followed by four loud voices.

"Hahaha Cardin careful where you touch, you might get rabies!" Sky said from a table in the far side of the room. Cardin was currently sitting down pulling on a rabbit Faunus' ears as she tried to get up and leave. Ragna saw the girl pull her scroll out from behind her back and send a text to someone before Cardin pulled on her ears harder. Sky, Russel, Dove, and Cardin all bursted out laughing as the poor girl yelped again.

"Cardin's at it again..." Pyrrha said with a harsh glare.

"Cardin is truly such a boorish man." Rachel followed up with. Kokonoe glared at him before going right back to her lunch. Kagura looked pissed along with Yang and Blake while Weiss looked conflicted. Ruby looked upon the scene with a sad face as Ren stayed stoic as always.

"Someone should teach them a damn lesson." Yang spoke up as she angrily shoveled some food into her mouth. "We've barely been at school for a month yet and he's already tried to make himself top dog."

"First Jaune and now a rabbit faunus? We should really break this assholes legs!" Nora said fired up.

"Nora! Language!"

"Swear jar!"

Ruby and Ren said at the same time before Ruby giggled a bit. Everyone looked back to the scene as the entire lunch room grew quiet as everyone watched, nobody daring to step out of line.

"Oh come on guys he doesn't bully me that badly." Jaune said as everyone looked at him and he faltered back. "When Ragna's not around…"

Jaune whispered the last part as everyone sighed.

"Jaune, we can always help you out." Pyrrha said. "It's not a crime to get help."

"Yeah! We can break his le-mmph!" Nora piped up before Ren shoved a sandwich in her mouth which she began to eat happily. Ren just sighed.

"Seriously, guys, it's fine. It's just a bit of messing around." Jaune protested as Ruby began to list off a number of times that Jaune had been bullied when Ragna wasn't near him. It eventually ended as Jaune put his head on the table and everyone turned back to what was happening to the rabbit faunus.

"P-Please let me go." The rabbit faunus said timidly as Cardin pulled her back again.

"Aww, who knew animals could be polite?" Cardin said tightening his grip. He grinned smugly before he felt his wrist be thrown off of the rabbit ears. He stood and looked at who dared stand up to him and when he did his eyes widened before they narrowed and a devilish grin Whispers erupted in the lunch room.

"Oh crap it's the reaper!"

"Oh god! He's really gonna kill Cardin!"

"H-He's terrifying this close...look at those murderous eyes!"

"Sh! He'll hear you and take our souls next!"

"He's kind of hot."

"Break his legs...break his legs...break his legs…"

Ragna just mentally sighed at the stupid rumors, remarks, and the weird chanting Nora was doing behind them. He narrowed his eyes at Cardin as the redhead began to speak up.

"Two times in one day? Looks like we aren't in class and there's four of us.. What are you gonna do? Play hero an-!" Cardin began as Ragna punched him as hard as possible and put him through the table that was behind him. The trays of food all fell onto Cardin as Ragna pulled his arm back to his side while Cardin got knocked out. Ragna broke Cardin's aura, nose, and the table all in one motion. The rest of CRDL all looked on with wide eyes as Ragna turned and snarled at them causing them to pick up Cardin and retreat. Every student in the lunch room had their eyes on Ragna as he turned to leave.

"T-Thank you…" The faunus whispered at Ragna's retreating back with a small hue of red on her face as Ragna walked out of the lunch room and everyone just stared at him before the talking began to start up again. Everyone was talking about what just happened and why. Team RWBY, Kagura, and JNPR all looked at each other with open mouths.

"D-Did Ragna just save that faunus?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"What are you all so surprised for?" Rachel said while toying with her hair. "As soon as I laid eyes upon that atrocity I knew Ragna was going to take care of it."

"But why? He had no reason to save that Faunus." Blake spoke up as she put her book down. Rachel took note of the fire in her eyes when she asked that.

"I suppose you'll have to ask him on your own time." Rachel said slyly.

"Aw come on! No legs were broken!" Nora said again as Ren sighed.

"That was...something." Yang said as everyone returned to normal.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting that." Pyrrha said. "I thought he would be the type to avoid trouble."

"He does." Kokonoe said matter of factly. "He just doesn't like people who annoy him. Hell he probably just wanted a reason to sock that bastard. Guess he finally got a reason to."

"A brute as always I suppose." Weiss said as she looked at where Ragna had left.

XXXXXXXX

Ragna currently sat on a bench outside as he checked the time on his scroll.

"Tch, only 10 minutes left of lunch." Ragna looked at the sky as he closed his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Bloodedge." A sly voice said from the right. Ragna didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Ozpin." Ragna said as he opened his eyes and looked at the man. "Here to dish out my punishment?"

"Quite the contrary. I applaud you for your chivalry, but you did destroy school property and broke Mr. Winchesters nose. That isn't exactly what a huntsman would do." Ozpin said with a grin as he sat next to Ragna.

"Yeah well I don't think bullying anyone is a sign of huntsman material. That dick couldn't even beat anyone in this damn school...aside from Jaune." Ragna retorted.

"Ah yes...I'm aware of Mr. Winchesters activities, which is why you won't be getting in trouble for this, but I expect this to not happen again. I shall talk to Mr. Winchester later, but right now I wanted to ask you your thoughts on your current situation." Ozpin said. "Ms, Goodwitch isn't exactly happy, but I have a hunch she doesn't like Mr. Winchester, so she might just let it slide. However, if this happens again, I won't be able to protect. I prefer the more...hands off approach."

"It ain't so bad. Sure as hell better than living on the road for my entire life." Ragna said reminiscing before he got serious. "I did meet another person from my world though."

"Is that so... " Ozpin looked in thought. "I figured that might be the case."

"Of course you did…" Ragna sighed.

"Have you put any more thought into your role?" Ozpin said changing subjects.

"Was wondering when you'd ask me that." Ragna said frowning. "Fuck if I know. I just don't want to be pushed into saving the world again."

"Understandable. However, wouldn't you rather decide now instead of waiting until it's too late?" Ozpin began. "I've seen you've agreed to train Mr. Arc. You could very well pass the pieces onto him."

"And?" Ragna said annoyed.

"The fact that you haven't tells me you haven't rejected the idea completely." Ozpin said contently. "I think you don't give yourself enough credit Mr. Bloodedge."

"Don't act like you know me." Ragn said getting annoyed. Ozpin took notice of this and decided to ask one final question.

"May I ask one last question?" Ozpin asked.

"Didn't know I was in a damn interview." Ragna said as he sighed. "Just ask it."

"When are you going to tell the others about your origins?" Ozpin asked pointedly. This question was one that Ragna thought about a lot. He leaned back again as he thought.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Ragna said sighing. "I can't believe I'm opening up to some weird old guy, but I've said it before. I want a normal life for once. And while being at a school with a bunch of super powered girls is the farthest from normal it could be, it's sure as hell better than the place I was in before. If the others knew I was someone from a different world, they'd treat me differently. Not in a bad way, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides, I left that all behind when I finished it in my world."

"Is that so?" Ozpin said amused. "What of Ms. Alucard or Mercury? Your feelings for them stayed and so did theirs. I think your not giving yourself or the others enough credit this time. You can only do so much alone. Why do you think we put you on a team with three others?"

Just then the bell rang and Ragna groaned.

"Well Ozpin, as much as I've enjoyed this weird chat, I gotta get going." Ragna said throwing his hands in his pockets as he walked away thinking about what Ozpin said.

"I think he's making progress after all." Ozpin smiled to himself before remembering something. "Oh! I forgot to mention the portals appearing...I'll do it next time."

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
